Le coeur a ses raisons
by sophiesocrate
Summary: En 1941, l'infirmière Claire Randall se rend en Ecosse. Elle y fait une rencontre qui va bouleverser son existence. Lorsque le choix se présentera, aura-t-elle le courage de suivre son cœur ?
1. Prologue

_**Note : Inspirée de certaines fics que j'ai pu lire ici, je vous livre cette première histoire qui ne cessait de me trotter dans la tête jusqu'à ce que je sois encouragée à l'écrire. Je pioche autant dans les livres que dans la série et j'essaye de suivre le déroulé des grands évènements de l'histoire mais je prends quelques libertés quand cela m'arrange, en espérant ne choquer personne. Toutes les remarques constructives sont les bienvenues, je débute... Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **1941**

Perdue dans ses pensées, Claire regarde défiler le paysage. Malgré le chagrin qui étreint son cœur, elle a senti son humeur s'améliorer au fur et à mesure que la grisaille londonienne s'éloignait. Maintenant que le train traverse la campagne anglaise, elle se surprend à respirer plus librement et à réfléchir plus posément. Les derniers jours n'ont été qu'un enchaînement d'émotions et de réactions instinctives, succédant à deux ans de chaos.

Ces quinze jours de permission, bien qu'imposés par sa supérieure, ne pourront que lui faire du bien. Et Claire se félicite d'avoir décidé sur un coup de tête, de quitter Londres. De toute façon, qu'aurait-elle bien pu y faire ? Elle était incapable de trier l'immense collection d'artefacts amassés par son oncle durant sa carrière d'archéologue. Elle préférait laisser cette tâche aux professeurs experts de l'université à laquelle était rattaché Oncle Lambert. De son appartement, elle n'avait conservé que quelques photos de ses parents et de son enfance ainsi qu'une collection de pièces de monnaie rares qu'elle savait destinée à un ami de longue date.

Son mari, Franck, lui a fait parvenir un télégramme l'informant qu'il ne pourrait revenir sur Londres pour être auprès d'elle en ce moment de deuil. _Un télégramme ! Existe-t-il un moyen plus impersonnel de présenter ses condoléances ?_ Claire tente de se raisonner : Franck fait partie des services secrets britanniques. Elle n'est même pas sûre de savoir où, exactement, il est stationné en ce moment. _Evidemment qu'il ne peut me rejoindre ni me faire parvenir autre chose qu'un télégramme. Mais tout de même !_ Oncle Lambert était sa dernière famille et son cœur d'orpheline aurait apprécié le réconfort apporté par son mari…

Claire sent l'émotion l'envahir. En l'absence de son mari, la disparition de son oncle laisse un vide dans son existence qu'elle n'est pas sûre de savoir combler. Jusqu'à présent, l'hôpital où elle officie en tant qu'infirmière, lui servait autant de lieu de travail que de foyer. Mais sa chef de service a été formelle, elle ne veut pas la voir pendant deux semaines. Elle doit prendre le temps de faire son deuil, lui a-t-elle dit. Comme si l'obliger à rester seule avec son chagrin pouvait l'aider… Elle n'a jamais su rester inactive.

Petite déjà, son oncle, qui l'avait recueillie après la mort de ses parents, avait remarqué son besoin d'agir et lui trouvait toujours des tâches à effectuer sur ou autour des sites de fouilles. Elle avait eu une enfance peu ordinaire, son oncle l'ayant emmenée avec lui dans toutes ses missions archéologiques à travers le monde. Mais elle y avait trouvé son bonheur, apprenant la vie autrement, emmagasinant un savoir différent, fait d'histoires, de cultures, de modes de vie et de pratiques quotidiennes aussi diverses que les pays visités. Quand, plus tard, elle avait manifesté son désir de devenir infirmière, Oncle Lambert lui avait trouvé de nombreux livres sur l'art de soigner au travers des âges et civilisations et elle en savait bien plus que ses camarades au premier jour de leur formation. L'entrée en guerre de la Grande-Bretagne avait précipité les choses et elle n'avait guère eu le temps de se questionner sur sa vie depuis.

Assise dans ce train, Claire tente d'analyser ses sentiments : le chagrin, la solitude. C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui… _23 ans et personne pour célébrer ma naissance…_ Tout se bouscule et Claire se demande si la force de caractère qui l'a faite tenir ses derniers jours, ne va pas disparaître ici, dans ce compartiment, la laissant en une masse sanglotante à la vue compatissante des autres voyageurs. Pour éviter cette situation embarrassante, Claire s'oblige à lister le programme de son voyage : elle ne devrait plus tarder à arriver à Edimbourg.

John MacLeod devrait l'attendre sur le quai de la gare. Elle espère qu'elle saura le reconnaitre, elle ne l'a pas vu depuis près de dix ans. Antiquaire de son état, historien de passion, il a accompagné son oncle dans plusieurs aventures archéologiques. Claire se souvient de s'endormir le soir au coin du feu, bercée par l'accent écossais de John, racontant les nombreuses histoires et légendes de princes et guerriers de contrées lointaines. Il avait une fascination pour les pièces et Oncle Lambert constituait sa collection pour lui. Elle aurait pu lui faire envoyer mais elle n'a jamais visité l'Ecosse, alors pourquoi pas ? John est installé à Inverness et elle imagine qu'à partir de là, elle pourra parcourir les Highlands, se promener sur les bords des Lochs. Elle a besoin de changer d'air : elle est soulagée d'échapper à la peur des bombardements pendants quelques jours et elle espère bien profiter de ce temps pour pleurer son oncle comme il le mérite.

* * *

Claire se réveille le lendemain dans un calme absolu. Pas de sirène, pas d'alerte, pas d'horaire, pas d'obligation. Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-elle pas ressenti cette sérénité ? Si l'ombre d'Oncle Lambert ne flottait pas au-dessus d'elle, elle en sourirait.

John l'attendait bien à la gare. Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à le reconnaitre même si lui avait paru surpris de se retrouver nez à nez avec une femme adulte et non plus une adolescente dégingandée. La route jusqu'à Inverness s'était faite dans une atmosphère nostalgique avec John se remémorant des excursions et des fouilles plus ou moins heureuses avec Oncle Lambert. La voix grave et l'accent de John avaient toujours le même effet sur elle et elle avait fini par s'endormir le front contre la vitre. Ils avaient dîné chez lui, échangeant encore quelques souvenirs puis John l'avaient conduite à la pension dans laquelle il lui avait réservé une chambre. Il n'était pas disponible pour la durée de son séjour mais l'avait invitée à utiliser son automobile. Ainsi, elle serait complètement indépendante pour ses visites. Elle l'avait remercié chaleureusement avant de se retirer pour la nuit.

Après un solide petit-déjeuner offert par Mme Baird, Claire décide de faire quelques courses alimentaires afin de s'éviter l'obligation de prendre ses repas avec la logeuse dont le flot de paroles n'a d'égal que la curiosité. Sa chambre est en réalité un petit appartement indépendant de la pension, constitué d'une cuisine qu'elle compte bien investir, d'un salon et d'une chambre avec salle d'eau attenante. Cet arrangement rend Claire confiante dans le repos que ce séjour lui apportera.

Inverness étant un bourg de taille modeste, Claire en fait rapidement le tour et choisit de se rendre dès l'après-midi sur le site de Culloden Moor, champ de bataille de la révolution jacobite dont lui a parlé John au dîner. Ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre, Claire est surprise de ne trouver en réalité qu'une vaste lande dénudée, parsemée de pierres portant les noms des clans ayant participé à ce dernier affrontement. Déambulant sans but précis, Claire est touchée par le nombre de pierres visibles. Elle s'arrête devant l'une d'entre elles sur laquelle elle peut lire « Mackenzie ».

— Le clan Mackenzie de Castle Leoch, précise une voix derrière elle. Ils n'ont rejoint la rébellion que tardivement mais ont connu la même fin que les autres malheureusement.

Elle se retourne pour saluer l'homme lui ayant adressé la parole. De taille moyenne, les cheveux grisonnants avec un visage doux et bienveillant, il est habillé d'une veste en tweed bien plus adaptée à la fraîcheur automnale que son léger imperméable.

— Je suis le révérend Wakefield, d'Inverness. Vous devez être la pensionnaire de Mme Baird.

— En effet. Les nouvelles vont vite à ce que je vois. Je suis Claire Beauchamp Randall, enchantée de faire votre connaissance, révérend.

— Moi de même, Mme Randall. Il faut pardonner son indiscrétion à Mme Baird, répond-il en souriant. Depuis la mort de son époux, elle tend à combattre sa solitude en se faisant fort de savoir tout ce qui se passe en ville et de partager ses connaissances avec tous ceux assez patients pour l'écouter.

— Je vois, et en qualité de révérend, vous pouvez difficilement vous soustraire à ses conversations.

Le révérend rit doucement.

— Il est vrai que cela pourrait être mal perçu. Toutefois, il est toujours bon d'être au courant des évènements pour mieux accompagner et conseiller mes administrés dans leur quotidien. Et Mme Baird cuisine très bien, ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

A cela, Claire rit franchement.

— Vous visitez l'Ecosse pour la première fois, je crois ? Connaissez-vous l'histoire de ces lieux ?

— Succinctement, je le crains. Je sais juste que le Prince Charles Stuart a mené une rébellion en 1745 pour restituer le trône à son père Jacques Stuart alors en exil en Italie. Cette révolution jacobite s'est terminée ici, en avril 46 je crois, avec la victoire écrasante des britanniques.

— Ecrasante, c'est le cas de le dire. Ce fut un massacre. Les troupes écossaises étaient en infériorité numérique et matérielle, épuisées et affamées par une retraite chaotique. Le terrain leur était défavorable mais ils se sont lancés dans la bataille avec un désespoir farouche et la ferme intention de mourir avec honneur pour leur roi. Ils ont été fauchés par l'artillerie lourde, leurs rangs clairsemés avant même l'intervention de l'infanterie anglaise. Des clans entiers ont été décimés. Les blessés ont été achevés sur place, les troupes britanniques avaient ordre de ne pas faire de prisonnier. Près de deux mille highlanders sont morts ici. Mais contrairement à ce que vous dites, ça ne s'est pas terminé là. Les représailles contre les écossais furent terribles. Les survivants ont été pourchassés pendant des années, les traitres emprisonnés, pendus ou vendus comme esclaves dans les colonies. Tout signe d'appartenance, comme les tartans, a été banni, les armes ont été interdites. Les domaines ont été incendiés, le bétail et les récoltes réquisitionnés. Oui, l'après fut tout aussi dévastateur que la bataille, si ce n'est bien plus.

— Vous semblez très au fait de ces évènements, révérend !

— Oui, c'est une période passionnante et les conséquences sur le peuple écossais se font encore sentir aujourd'hui, deux cents ans plus tard.

— Vraiment ? Je n'en ai jamais pris conscience. Il faut dire qu'hormis John MacLeod, je ne pense pas avoir rencontré beaucoup d'Ecossais jusqu'ici. Mais dites-moi, révérend, qu'est-il arrivé au Prince Stuart ? Est-il mort sur le champ de bataille avec ses hommes ? J'aurais cru voir une stèle plus importante !

— Non, bien sûr que non. Bonnie Prince Charlie, c'est ainsi qu'il était surnommé, n'était pas un combattant, loin de là ! Quand ses généraux se sont rendus compte que la bataille était perdue, ils ont emmené et caché le prince. Ils ont réussi à atteindre Skye. Le prince a dû se déguiser en femme pour échapper à la surveillance des troupes de Cumberland. Il a fini par réussir à embarquer sur un navire en partance pour le continent.

— Je suis assez surprise. De ce que j'ai toujours entendu dire de la fierté écossaise, j'aurais pensé que les clans ne suivraient pas un chef qui ne sache pas se battre.

— Ah, mais c'est qu'à la fierté écossaise, il faut opposer la loyauté ! Si le laird, le chef de clan, s'engageait derrière les Stuarts, tous les métayers devaient suivre. Et si Bonnie Prince n'était pas un combattant, c'était un beau parleur ! Il a su convaincre de nombreux clans, y compris des clans qui ne s'entendaient pas entre eux, que sa quête était justifiée. C'était leur croisade, voyez-vous ! Il faut dire que l'occupation britannique de l'époque créait une atmosphère favorable à un soulèvement. Les taxes étaient très lourdes, l'attitude des soldats inacceptable. C'était un terreau fertile où planter une graine de rébellion. Et cela a conduit à une révolution écrasée dans le sang.

— C'est passionnant. Mon mari est historien, il s'intéresse à la guerre d'indépendance américaine et d'après ce qu'il m'en a raconté, l'empire britannique a reproduit là-bas les mêmes erreurs qu'ici.

— Mais très certainement. Si vous y regardez de plus près, toutes les révolutions sont issues de facteurs très similaires quelle que soit la période ou la civilisation. Mais il se fait tard. Puis-je vous inviter à poursuivre cette conversation demain ? J'ai une collection d'ouvrages au presbytère qui pourrait vous intéresser si vous souhaitez en savoir plus sur l'Ecosse.

— Ce serait avec plaisir, mais je ne veux pas m'imposer. Vous devez sûrement avoir d'autres obligations !

— Sottises, je serais ravi de vous avoir et puis, comme vous avez pu le constater, je suis intarissable sur le sujet mais la période se prête peu aux visiteurs historiens. Venez donc en milieu de matinée, je demanderai à Mme Graham, ma gouvernante, de nous préparer le déjeuner.

— Je vous remercie, révérend. C'est très généreux à vous. A demain donc, bonne soirée à vous.

C'est en remontant dans l'automobile que Claire se rend compte que sa discussion avec le révérend ressemble aux soirées passées avec son oncle, au coin du feu, lorsqu'il lui relatait les évènements relatifs aux objets de leurs fouilles. Et cette réalisation la rassérène, comme si Oncle Lambert approuvait ce voyage et lui souriait depuis le paradis des archéologues, quel qu'il soit.


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Note : Rentrons dans le vif du sujet !**_

* * *

— Vous devez être Mme Randall, entrez, je vous en prie. Je suis Mme Graham. Le révérend vous attend dans la bibliothèque. Je vous préviens, il est très enthousiaste à l'idée de vous instruire sur l'histoire du pays. Je crains qu'il ne vous ait préparé tellement de lecture qu'il vous faudra plusieurs vies avant d'en venir à bout ! Mais n'ayez crainte, je me charge de vous interrompre à l'heure du déjeuner. Il n'est pas question que vous mourriez de faim sous ma garde.

Précédée de l'accueillante et spontanée gouvernante, Claire pénètre dans une vaste pièce abondamment éclairée par de grandes baies vitrées. Les murs aveugles sont couverts de bibliothèques emplies de livres ou d'objets divers datant vraisemblablement du XVIIIème siècle. Les tables et guéridons sont encombrés de livres, brochures ou documents. Il y a tellement de papiers éparpillés que même les chaises sont mises à contribution. Au milieu de ce capharnaüm, le révérend Wakefield, absorbé par un ouvrage, ne se rend compte de l'arrivée de son invitée qu'à l'exclamation agacée de Mme Graham.

— Par tous les saints, révérend ! Je ne me suis absentée que le temps de remuer mon ragoût et ouvrir la porte ! Comment avez-vous réussi à mettre un tel bazar en si peu de temps ?

Tout en bougonnant sur le passage d'une tornade, elle commence à remettre un peu d'ordre. De son côté, le révérend salue Claire comme si les paroles de Mme Graham ne lui étaient pas adressées.

— Ah, Mme Randall ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, lance M. Wakefield, tout en se rendant compte qu'il n'y a guère d'assises libres. Veuillez me pardonner, je me suis peut-être emporté quant aux documents dont nous pourrions avoir besoin…

Devant sa mine contrite et les remontrances affectueuses de Mme Graham, Claire sourit, attendrie par le souvenir d'un autre passionné qu'elle devait souvent ramener sur terre.

— Révérend Wakefield, je suis ravie d'être ici mais vous n'auriez pas dû vous donner toute cette peine. Je m'en veux d'être la cause d'un tel chambardement.

— Pensez-vous ! La pièce est presque rangée, comparée aux autres jours ! ne peut s'empêcher d'interjeter Mme Graham.

— Ne sachant ce qui vous intéresserait le plus, j'ai sorti plusieurs types d'ouvrages, poursuit le révérend, imperturbable. Certains sont sur le mode de vie écossais au XVIIIème siècle j'en ai un très intéressant sur les légendes et le folklore local d'autres plus spécifiques sur le soulèvement jacobite ou encore sur l'histoire des clans et leur importance. Oh, j'en ai retrouvé un qui vous est destiné et qui traite de l'usage des plantes dans les pratiques médicinales des XVIIème et XVIIIème siècles. Vous êtes bien infirmière, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je crois que nous ne pourrons tout aborder en une seule journée, révérend !

— Non, bien sûr sur non. Je vous laisse ce livre sur les plantes, vous l'emporterez avec vous. Vous restez plusieurs jours, je crois ? Vous pourrez me le rendre avant de partir.

— C'est très aimable à vous. Pourquoi ne commencerions-nous pas par les clans ? Si j'ai bien compris, l'Ecosse était une société clanique et je ne comprendrais rien à son histoire si je n'ai pas un minimum de connaissance sur ceux qui la composent.

— Exact ! Vous avez tout à fait raison ! Je pourrais aussi vous expliquer en même temps la vie au quotidien dans les Highlands. Tout est lié et imbriqué, bien évidemment ! Par qui commencer ? Voyons… Les MacDonalds sans doute ! Ils ont une histoire bien mouvementée et ont joué un rôle important dans le dernier soulèvement jacobite !

A ces mots, sentant que la leçon d'histoire commence, Claire s'installe confortablement dans un fauteuil gracieusement libéré de sa charge par Mme Graham.

Quand vient l'heure du déjeuner, Claire a en tête un portrait assez clair des divisions claniques de la société écossaise et des grandes figures qui la composent mais elle s'inquiète de finir par se mélanger entre tous les Mac-quelque-chose la tradition saxonne de toujours nommer l'un des fils comme le père ou l'oncle ne facilitant pas l'identification des différents protagonistes.

Malgré cela, Claire est fascinée de l'importance de ces familles, de leur répartition géographique sur le territoire, des luttes et querelles intestines les opposant plusieurs décennies durant et les terribles conséquences de leur incapacité à s'entendre pour vaincre les anglais et gagner leur autonomie. _Quel gâchis ! Toutes ces vies perdues juste parce que les généraux n'ont pas su se mettre d'accord assez longtemps pour établir de bonnes stratégies !_

Elle a bien conscience que ce n'est pas si simple et qu'elle n'a pas encore gratté le vernis de ce que le révérend lui a raconté sur le soulèvement de 45 mais cela lui fait trop penser à la situation actuelle et l'inquiète. _Tant de pays et de personnalités sont impliqués._ Elle a entendu l'appel du français, le général de Gaulle elle a vu les tergiversations de son propre gouvernement au moment de déclarer la guerre. _Comment arriveront-ils tous à s'entendre pour vaincre les allemands et faire cesser les bombardements ?_

Sentant ses pensées s'égarer, elle revient à la discussion du moment. Le délicieux ragoût de Mme Graham est devenu le prétexte à une nouvelle leçon sur l'art culinaire écossais et le rôle des femmes au XVIIIème siècle. La gouvernante saisit alors cette occasion pour s'investir dans la conversation et partager avec Claire un large éventail de contes et légendes du coin, passant de chevaux aquatiques aux fées, sans oublier les esprits, les sorcières blanches… Le folklore écossais semble particulièrement riche et présente un bon divertissement avant de se replonger dans les méandres de l'histoire.

L'après-midi passe rapidement avec un cours magistral, appuyé par de nombreuses illustrations, sur les différents soulèvements jacobites ayant émaillé l'histoire écossaise et sur les conditions de vie avant et après la défaite du Bonnie Prince. Claire se laisse gagner par l'enthousiasme et la passion évidente du révérend pour cette époque. Les protagonistes prennent vie sous ses yeux, la bataille se déroulant entre le sofa et la table, Bonnie Prince s'enfuyant par la cuisine, pourchassé par des dragons anglais revanchards. Les noms appris le matin même s'éteignent, perdus sur le champ de bataille, dans les geôles d'une prison sinistre ou écartelés en place publique. Claire n'imagine que trop bien les familles détruites, les années de famine qui suivirent parachevant ce que le conflit armé avait débuté : l'asservissement d'un peuple fier et loyal à une monarchie haïe et rejetée. Elle en viendrait presque à réviser son jugement sur l'armée britannique, plongée comme elle est dans la description que lui fait le révérend du XVIIIème siècle.

C'est l'horloge murale du salon qui tire Claire et le révérend de leur transe en sonnant 16 heures. Confuse de n'avoir pas vu le temps passer et d'avoir ainsi monopolisé la journée du révérend, Claire refuse poliment de s'imposer davantage pour le thé.

— Non vraiment, n'insistez pas, je ne saurais abuser ainsi de votre accueil. Mme Graham a mentionné le sermon que vous n'avez pas terminé de préparer.

— Je comprends, je vous en remercie. Mais attendez, Mme Graham a mis de côté une portion de son ragoût pour vous. Vous n'aurez qu'à le réchauffer. Non, non, ne me remerciez pas, c'est de bon cœur. Oh, tant que j'y pense, vous ai-je parlé du cromlech de Craigh na Dun ? Non ? Vous devriez y aller, cela ne vous fera qu'un léger détour. C'est une colline aux fées comme celles dont nous avons parlé ce midi. Ne le mentionnez pas à Mme Graham mais je sais qu'elle s'y rend régulièrement, lors des fêtes solaires, pour y pratiquer des danses païennes.

— Vraiment ? Révérend, seriez-vous en train de me dire que Mme Graham est une sorcière blanche ?

— Je ne dis rien, répond-il avec un air de conspirateur. N'oubliez pas votre livre. Bon séjour, Mme Randall et n'hésitez pas à revenir si vous avez des questions.

Sur cette note humoristique, Claire prend congé et décide de suivre les conseils du révérend et de se rendre sur le site des pierres levées. Après une journée aussi intense, elle souhaite maintenir encore un peu cette ambiance historique, quasi mystique dans laquelle l'a plongée le discours du révérend.

* * *

Elle trouve assez facilement la colline et stationne la voiture au pied d'un chemin qui l'emmène au sommet. Doucement, elle fait le tour du cercle de menhirs, impressionnée par le calme régnant en ces lieux. Qui a bien pu tailler ces blocs et les monter ici ? Pourquoi sont-ils disposés ainsi ? Quel rôle, quelle signification avaient-ils ? Elle laisse la magie des lieux l'envahir. _Pas surprenant que les gens aient pu croire aux fées, on s'attend presque à voir surgir un lutin !_

Perdue dans ses pensées et sa contemplation, elle s'assoit en face de la plus grande pierre positionnée au centre et ne se rend pas compte que le vent s'est levé avant d'être parcourue d'un frisson. Elle ressent alors des vibrations dans l'air et entend un bourdonnement qu'elle attribue d'abord à des avions. _Les Allemands !_ Elle lève aussitôt la tête et scrute le ciel mais ne voit aucun avion. Perplexe, elle regarde autour d'elle et a l'impression que la pierre vibre. Le bruit devient plus puissant, les vibrations lui compressent la poitrine et sa peur augmente. Soudain, un homme se matérialise devant elle, surgissant de nulle part et s'effondre à ses pieds. Instantanément, le vent, les vibrations et le bourdonnement s'interrompent.

Figée de stupeur, la bouche ouverte sur un cri qu'elle n'est pas sûre d'avoir poussé, Claire a le sentiment que le temps s'est arrêté. Elle n'entend plus que les battements de son cœur qui résonnent dans tout son être, comme la première fois qu'elle a entendu les bombes tomber et exploser. Elle s'était réfugiée dans un abri aménagé dans le métro près de l'hôpital où elle finissait sa formation d'infirmière. Après la fin de l'alerte, le silence revenu lui avait paru irréel, elle avait observé avec hébétude l'étendue des dégâts avant que les premiers cris, les pleurs hystériques ne retentissent. Elle se souvient, pour sa part, avoir porté les premiers soins avec un calme et une assurance surprenants, comme détachée de ses émotions. Ce n'est que plus tard, lorsque les urgences avaient été prises en charge, que les tremblements avaient commencé. Elle s'était isolée et avait laissé la terreur la submerger, la paralysant sur un hurlement qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de pousser dans un couloir de l'hôpital.

Cette fois-ci, ce sont des gémissements qui la sortent de sa torpeur. Elle entend à nouveau le pépiement des oiseaux. _La terre continue de tourner…_ Elle ferme les yeux et compte à rebours depuis dix, retrouvant une respiration normale. Elle fustige son esprit encore embrumé de ne faire le lien que tardivement entre les gémissements et la forme prostrée à ses pieds.

Comme un interrupteur rallumant la lumière, son cerveau et son corps reprennent du service et elle se précipite à genoux auprès de l'homme. Ses automatismes d'infirmière urgentiste prennent le pas sur le reste, notant en pensée toutes ses observations. _Homme, respiration saccadée, sueur dans le cou, sang frais sur la chemise, kilt (qui porte des kilts aujourd'hui ?), pas de blessure apparente, arme blanche à la main (mais c'est une dague ma parole !)._ La vision de l'arme l'a freinée dans son élan mais cela n'empêche pas son geste de recul lorsqu'il se retourne brutalement levant son poignard en position défensive. Ses yeux s'écarquillent en comprenant qu'il a failli frapper une femme mais il ne baisse pas son bras pour autant. Son regard reste fixé sur elle alors Claire lui montre ses mains, vides, puis se met à lui parler d'une douce mais ferme, destinée aux patients confus ou agités.

— Tout va bien, tout va bien. Je ne suis pas armée, regardez, je ne suis pas armée. Je suis infirmière, je peux vous aider, poursuit-elle quand il ne réagit pas.

Il semble reprendre vie et se redresse en position assise. Le mouvement rapide lui arrache un grognement de douleur et Claire, de surprise, rebascule sur ses fesses. Il tourne la tête à droite, puis à gauche, cherchant visiblement quelque chose du regard, tous ses sens en alerte. Aucun bruit ni mouvement ne venant troubler la tranquillité des lieux, il reporte son attention sur elle. Toute aussi immobile que les pierres, Claire lui laisse le temps de l'observer et de se rendre compte qu'elle ne représente pas un danger pour lui. Elle en profite pour poursuivre ses propres constatations : il est jeune, sans doute plus jeune qu'elle mais son visage est émacié et porte les traces d'une grande fatigue. Il a des yeux légèrement bridés, d'un bleu profond. Ses cheveux auburn lui retombent sur le front en désordre, en partie collés par la sueur. Il a de larges épaules et des bras puissants, toujours tendus devant lui mais les tremblements qui les agitent lui font penser qu'il doit être exténué et que seule sa volonté le maintient droit. Il fronce les sourcils et baisse doucement le bras. Claire note toutefois que sa main serre toujours fermement la dague.

— Où sont-ils ? Que s'est-il passé ? demande-t-il d'une voix grave, éraillée avec un fort accent écossais.

— Qui ça « ils » ? Il n'y a personne ici, ajoute-t-elle en regardant autour. Je n'ai vue personne d'autre avant que vous ne…

Elle s'interrompt en sursautant, l'homme a relevé son bras et pointe à nouveau l'arme sur elle.

— Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ? Où sont les dragons ?

— Les… Les dragons ? Je ne comprends pas. Il n'y a personne. Je vous l'ai dit, je suis infirmière. Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous pouvez baissez votre arme ? Vous me faites peur.

Elle a parlé doucement, ne pouvant cacher le tremblement de sa voix. Il la regarde encore un instant puis rabaisse le bras, reposant ses coudes sur ses genoux. Ses épaules s'affaissent et il secoue la tête, dérouté.

— Ils étaient trois, sur mes talons. Je les entendais, ils étaient juste derrière moi. Vous n'avez pas pu ne pas les voir.

Il redresse la tête et ses yeux parcourent une nouvelle fois le cercle de pierres.

— Ils étaient là, ils étaient sur moi, ajoute-t-il à voix basse.

— Il n'y avait personne. J'étais toute seule quand vous… Quand vous êtes arrivé. D'ailleurs, je ne vous ai pas vu arriver. J'étais toute seule et tout d'un coup… Tout d'un coup vous étiez là.

Elle claque des doigts pour illustrer la soudaineté de son apparition.

— Vous avez surgi devant moi comme si…

Elle s'interrompt en jetant un regard vers la pierre.

— Mais vous n'étiez pas là !

— Pardon ?

— Vous n'étiez pas là quand j'ai réussi à atteindre le sommet, je vous aurais vu.

Elle ne l'écoute que d'une oreille, son attention portée sur le grand menhir.

— J'étais assise ici, je regardais la pierre, elle vibrait…

Elle bute sur les mots, se rendant compte en les disant que c'était ridicule.

— Vous avez dû arriver de là… Mais vous étiez seul.

— C'est impossible, murmure-t-il, je vous aurais vu, j'ai fait le tour avant… J'ai trébuché et… Ils ont crié quand je me suis retenu à la pierre. Et après, je ne sais plus…

Il semble au bord de l'évanouissement, il n'a plus aucune couleur au visage. Claire décide d'intervenir.

— Personne n'a crié, enfin je crois… Allongez-vous, vous allez tourner de l'œil.

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'homme s'effondre sur son flanc. Elle s'approche prudemment, lui enlève la dague de la main et la pose à côté. D'une main experte, elle lui prend le pouls, il est fort, beaucoup trop rapide mais régulier. Sa peau est chaude mais non fiévreuse. Son évanouissement est de courte durée mais son regard reste perdu un moment avant de se recentrer sur elle. Il amorce un geste pour se relever mais elle pose sa main sur son épaule pour le maintenir au sol.

— Attendez encore ou vous allez retomber.

Elle a pris une voix impérieuse, sa voix de chef de service, plaisante souvent une de ses collègues. Le jeune homme, par épuisement sans doute, n'oppose pas de résistance et repose sa tête au sol.

— Je m'appelle Claire, ajoute-t-elle d'une voix radoucie.

Il ne la quitte pas des yeux et elle ne sait pas si c'est pour la surveiller ou parce qu'il se demande encore ce qu'elle fait là.

— Vous avez du sang sur votre chemise, vous avez dû vous blesser le dos. Laissez-moi regarder.

— Ce n'est pas nécessaire, répond-il en tentant de se redresser mais elle l'arrête de sa main sur son épaule.

— Ne soyez pas idiot, je vous l'ai dit, je suis infirmière. Tournez-vous.

Et avec fermeté, elle le fait doucement basculer vers elle pour accéder à son dos. Etonné, il se laisse faire, y compris lorsqu'elle soulève délicatement sa chemise. Elle manque de s'étrangler de surprise en voyant l'étendue des blessures. Son dos est strié de plaies entrecroisées, des lambeaux de chair résiduelle collés par le sang.

— Nom de dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

— J'ai déjà été soigné, répond-il en serrant les dents.

— Déjà soigné, vous plaisantez ?! C'est un travail de boucher, vous voulez dire ! Vous devez absolument aller à l'hôpital !

Elle maitrise sa colère afin que ses gestes restent doux pour rabaisser sa chemise avec gentillesse.

— Je vais vous conduire à Inverness, j'y ai vu un centre médical. Ils pourront sans doute vous aider mais il faudra très certainement vous transférer à Edimbourg.

— Edimbourg ? Inverness ? Hors de question ! Vous ne m'emmènerez nulle part ! Si vous croyez que je vais me jeter dans la gueule du loup !

Il tente à nouveau de se redresser mais ses forces semblent l'avoir abandonné. Elle n'a qu'à accentuer la pression sur son épaule pour qu'il retombe allongé, aussi faible qu'un chaton.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez !? Vous avez besoin de soins ! Votre dos est…

Elle s'interrompt une nouvelle fois, se rendant compte qu'elle a haussé le ton.

— Vous devez absolument voir un médecin. Il faut désinfecter vos plaies, certaines pourront être suturées pour faciliter la cicatrisation.

Elle a repris sa voix douce mais ferme pour expliquer la situation.

— Non, non. Je n'irai pas. Plutôt mourir que d'y retourner ! Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas… Je n'y retournerai pas…

Il répète en boucle ces quelques mots d'une voix suppliante, proche de la divagation. Claire hésite. Il semble vraiment effrayé et étant donné l'état de son dos, elle ne peut lui reprocher son appréhension. Qui que ce soit qui l'ait fouetté ainsi, car elle a identifié la cause de ses blessures, ne peut être qu'un monstre sanguinaire et rien que d'y penser, elle sent une sueur froide dans son cou. Mais elle n'a pas grand choix non plus : elle ne peut le laisser ici et il est bien trop costaud pour qu'elle le traîne de force. _Je dois être folle, il est armé, sans doute dangereux. Qu'est-ce qui me prend ?_

— Bon écoutez, j'ai une proposition : vous venez avec moi. Je loge à Inverness. Je devrais avoir assez de matériel pour vous soigner moi-même, dit-elle tout en arrêtant ses protestations d'un geste de la main. Ce ne sera pas aussi efficace que les soins d'un hôpital mais bon, ce sera toujours mieux que rien, marmonne-t-elle en réfléchissant à tout ce dont elle aura besoin. Je vous soigne et je ne dis rien à personne. Est-ce que ça vous va ? Vous ne me ferez aucun mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'a pas vraiment été menaçant avec elle et la peur qui se lit dans ses yeux n'est pas feinte. Et son dos… Son dos… Personne ne mérite de subir ça, cette violence… Sa décision est prise, elle le soignera. Pendant son discours, il a gardé les yeux fixés sur elle, sans ciller une seule fois. Sa dernière question, toutefois, le fait réagir. Il écarquille les yeux puis fronce les sourcils.

— Vous ne me livrerez pas aux dragons ? Vous me le promettez ?

— Les dragons ?

Claire s'interroge, c'est la deuxième fois qu'il emploie ce mot. Elle sait que c'est ainsi qu'étaient appelés les soldats anglais avant mais ça fait bien longtemps que cette appellation a disparu. Elle suppose qu'il veut dire les autorités.

— Non, je ne dirais rien, je vous le promets. Et vous, vous promettez de ne me faire aucun mal ?

— Pour qui me prenez-vous ! Bien sûr que je ne vous ferai aucun mal ! répond-il outré.

— Bien, alors procédons par étape. Essayez de vous assoir, là, tout doucement.

Elle l'aide à se redresser avec précaution mais à peine en position assise, son teint vire au verdâtre et elle a juste le temps de le tourner et de se pousser avant qu'il ne vomisse sur le côté. Il n'a rien dû avaler depuis un moment et ne rejette que de la bile. _Peut-être s'est-il cogné la tête en chutant et souffre-t-il d'une commotion…_ Elle se place accroupie en face de lui, prend son visage entre ses mains et plonge son regard dans le sien. Bien que surpris, il ne fait pas un geste. Rassurée par l'état de ses pupilles, elle se recule un peu puis déplace un doigt devant son visage l'invitant à le suivre des yeux.

— Comment vous appelez-vous ?

— Jamie Fra… il s'interrompt. Euh, Jamie.

— Combien voyez-vous de doigts ?

— Deux.

— Bien. Quel jour sommes-nous ?

— Euh…

Il réfléchit un instant.

— Le 22 octobre de l'an de grâce 1739.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Le 22 octobre 1739, affirme-t-il d'un ton plus assuré.

Puis voyant son air ahuri, il hésite à nouveau.

— Je peux me tromper d'un jour ou deux, la dernière semaine a été un peu chaotique.

Il semble s'excuser. Claire retrouve sa voix.

— Un jour ou deux ? Vous voulez dire un siècle ou deux non ? Jamie, on est en 1941, ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire. Vous devez aller mieux que ce que je pense si vous faites de l'humour.

C'est à son tour de rester béat.

— Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?

Sa voix est de nouveau éraillée et il recommence à jeter des regards autour de lui. Claire sent la panique le gagner.

— Jamie, Jamie, regardez-moi ! Tout va bien, calmez-vous ! Respirez profondément, regardez-moi, tout va bien.

Il retourne son regard sur elle mais cette fois, au lieu de la fixer dans les yeux, il la parcourt du regard, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Il tend la main et saisit son poignet. Il touche sa montre, la manche de son gilet. Son autre main s'approche et il hésite à toucher à nouveau sa montre. Il redresse la tête et la regarde dans les yeux.

— 1941 ? demande-t-il à voix basse.

— Eh bien oui, 1941.

— Et pas 1739 ?

— Bien sûr que non ! Jamie, qu'est-ce que… ?

Il la coupe.

— Et il n'y avait pas de dragons derrière moi ?

Claire est perdue mais répond quand même.

— Non, je vous l'ai dit, il n'y avait personne.

— Et je suis apparu de nulle part… comme ça… devant vous ?

Claire hésite.

— Eh bien oui. J'ai presque cru que vous aviez traversé la pierre, ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

— Seigneur ! La pierre… J'ai touché la pierre…

Il se parle plus à lui-même qu'à elle mais elle l'entend bien.

— J'ai touché la pierre et tout est devenu noir… Ils se sont mis à hurler… Je suis tombé… Je crois… 1941 ? Vous êtes sûre ?

— Evidemment que je suis sûre !

Elle est maintenant légèrement agacée.

— Allez-vous m'expliquer ?

Mais lui ne semble pas l'entendre.

— J'ai grandi en entendant ces histoires de gens qui partent chez les fées et qui reviennent. Mais ce ne sont que des histoires qu'on raconte au coin du feu.

Il la regarde, hébété.

— Etes-vous une fée ?

— Une fée ? Vous avez dû vous cogner la tête drôlement fort !

Il lui serre le poignet avec une telle force qu'elle en grimace mais il ne la lâche pas et lui parle d'une voix pressante.

— Etes-vous sincère ? Vous ne me mentez pas ? Dites-moi !

— Lâchez ma main, siffle-t-elle entre ses dents.

— Oh ! Pardon. Je… Je ne voulais pas vous faire mal.

Elle se frotte ostensiblement le poignet et le remarquant, il prend un air contrit.

— Ca va… Bon, reprenons. Que se passe-t-il exactement ? Vous n'avez aucun signe de commotion mais ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens.

Il s'apprête à parler mais elle l'interrompt.

— Non, attendez. La nuit va tomber. Nous ferions mieux de retourner à Inverness. Venez, la voiture est en bas du chemin.

Il la regarde se redresser sans comprendre. Délicatement, en le soutenant par les aisselles, elle l'aide à se lever. Il a la présence d'esprit d'attraper sa dague mais se laisse faire sans sembler être conscient de ses mouvements. Une fois debout, elle passe un bras autour de sa taille, en prenant soin de ne pas appuyer sur ses plaies. Vacillant sur ses jambes, il la laisse le supporter sur le chemin du retour. Pas une plainte ne s'échappe de ses lèvres mais elle sent l'effort que marcher lui demande et malgré son épuisement apparent, il fait attention à maintenir une certaine distance entre eux. En arrivant près de l'automobile, Jamie se fige.

— Par tous les saints !

— Oh non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas le moment de s'évanouir !

Elle se dépêche d'ouvrir la portière et de diriger Jamie vers le siège.

— Asseyez-vous, penchez-vous en avant doucement et respirez profondément.

Il s'exécute mais se met à trembler de tout son corps avec une telle force qu'elle pourrait penser à des convulsions si elle n'avait jamais assisté à une telle scène.

— Vous êtes en état de choc. Jamie, vous m'entendez ? Jamie, regardez-moi.

Elle lui prend les mains dans les siennes et les serre fort. Il ré-ouvre les yeux.

— Ca va aller. Je vais m'occuper de vous. Ca va aller, je vous le promets. Respirez Jamie, respirez. Là… Ca va aller… Voilà, respirez, c'est bien, c'est bien, voilà. Respirez Jamie, tout va bien… Je suis avec vous, je reste là…

Elle lui prodigue en continu des paroles réconfortantes. Peu importe ce qu'elle dit, elle sait qu'il faut juste qu'il s'accroche à sa voix pour revenir au moment présent. Après quelques minutes, elle sent que c'est lui qui lui serre les mains et que son attention revient sur elle.

— Ah, vous revoilà.

Elle lui adresse un sourire rassurant.

— Prenez le temps qu'il faut, respirez bien et après, nous partirons, d'accord ?

Blanc comme un linge, la peau froide et moite, il s'accroche à elle comme un naufragé à sa bouée. Gagnée par les crampes, accroupie près de lui, Claire ne bouge pas. Elle attend en silence qu'il lui fasse signe, ce qu'il finit par faire d'un hochement de tête. Elle l'installe alors le plus confortablement possible malgré son dos, ferme la portière et fait le tour du véhicule pour s'installer côté conducteur. Jamie se tend comme un arc au démarrage du moteur, il serre les poings et la mâchoire si fort que ses doigts blanchissent et elle est surprise de ne pas entendre ses dents se briser. Elle tend la main et la pose sur son avant-bras dans un geste rassurant.

— Ca va aller. Je vous le promets. Vous êtes en sécurité avec moi.

Il observe sa main puis redresse la tête. Son visage se détend et un léger sourire anime ses lèvres. Il hoche à nouveau la tête et se force à desserrer les poings.

Le trajet jusqu'à Inverness est silencieux. Claire est concentrée sur la route alors que l'obscurité s'accroît et Jamie, à nouveau raide comme un bâton, jette des regards affolés autour de lui. La nuit est tombée lorsqu'ils arrivent à la pension. Claire en est soulagée, les volets fermés et l'absence de lumière chez Mme Baird lui éviteront les regards curieux. Elle ne sait pas comment elle pourrait expliquer à sa logeuse la présence de ce grand écossais en kilt. Elle coupe le moteur et aide Jamie à s'extirper de l'habitacle. Elle l'accompagne à l'intérieur de l'appartement et le dirige vers le lit sur lequel il s'effondre, inconscient. _Eh bien, il a tenu plus longtemps que je ne pensais !_ Elle s'assure que sa respiration est régulière puis retourne à la voiture chercher le livre et le ragoût de Mme Graham.

Elle se rend ensuite dans la cuisine préparer du thé et trier tout le matériel médical qu'elle a apporté : bandages, compresses, désinfectant, antidouleurs… _A croire que je savais qu'un écossais ensanglanté me tomberait dessus. Toujours prête, ce devrait être ma devise !_ Elle décide de faire tremper des serviettes de toilette dans une marmite d'eau chaude pour que la chaleur atténue sa douleur. Ses préparatifs terminés, elle retourne à son chevet et entreprend de lui ôter sa chemise. L'opération est délicate, Jamie est un grand gaillard et la chemise est rêche et épaisse mais même ses manipulations ne le tirent de son sommeil et ne lui arrachent que quelques gémissements.

Elle observe avec concentration l'état de son dos, étudiant la profondeur des lacérations, notant la présence de lambeaux de peau résiduelle. Elle se force à rester clinique dans son examen mais son cœur se serre. Il est si jeune. Malgré leurs échanges un peu houleux, elle est persuadée qu'il n'a jamais eu l'intention de la blesser. Il lui semble être, si légèrement désorienté, tout du moins de bonne famille et éduqué. Il parle avec un accent écossais à couper au couteau, elle l'a même entendu s'exprimer en gaélique, mais son vocabulaire et ses constructions de phrases sont assez soutenus pour le prouver. _Mais d'où peut-il bien sortir et qui lui a fait ça ?_ La date 1739 lui trotte dans la tête mais elle préfère ne pas y penser, mettant ça sur le compte de son état de choc et se concentre sur la tâche qui l'attend.

Pendant plus de deux heures, elle s'active au-dessus de lui, nettoyant les plaies, s'assurant qu'aucun corps étranger ne reste collé à la chair à vif, désinfectant les lacérations (à ça, la douleur le réveille finalement) et tentant de repositionner les peaux résiduelles, espérant faciliter la cicatrisation. Elle recouvre enfin son dos de bandages propres puis pose une serviette chaude par-dessus.

— Ne bougez pas. Laissez la chaleur faire son effet. Je vais vous cherchez du thé puis vous dormirez. Nous parlerons au matin.

Elle soutient sa tête pendant qu'il boit. Il la fixe encore une fois de ses yeux bleus puis sombre dans un sommeil qu'elle espère profond et récupérateur. Après tout, elle lui a agrémenté son thé d'analgésiques à cet effet. Elle pense avoir entendu « merci _Sassenach_ » avant que Morphée ne le prenne dans ses bras mais l'oreiller a étouffé ses paroles. Elle s'installe le plus confortablement possible dans un grand fauteuil qu'elle a rapproché du lit et se prépare à une longue nuit de veille.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Les premiers rayons du soleil la tirent du sommeil dans lequel elle s'est finalement laissée aller. Durant la nuit, elle a ôté la serviette et les bandages avant que le sang n'y adhère en coagulant puis lui a enduit le dos d'un onguent cicatrisant. Son sommeil étant calme, elle a préféré le laisser à l'air libre pour accélérer le séchage des plaies. La fatigue l'a ensuite rattrapée. Alors qu'elle ouvre ses yeux et se redresse, elle se rend compte qu'il est lui-même réveillé et qu'il l'observe de ce regard profond qu'elle a déjà remarqué hier. Elle a l'impression qu'il arrive à voir au-delà de l'apparence, comme s'il pouvait lire son esprit, son cœur. Elle se ressaisit et s'approche de lui.

— Bonjour Jamie. Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ?

— Comme quelqu'un qui s'est fait piétiner par un cheval de 150 kg.

Sa remarque la fait sourire.

— Oui, j'imagine que ça pourrait donner cette impression. Pensez-vous pouvoir vous joindre à moi pour le petit-déjeuner ?

C'est son estomac qui lui répond en émettant un borborygme explicite.

— Bien, je vois que votre corps décide pour vous. Allons, je vais vous aider.

Il réussit à s'assoir seul mais est obligé de prendre un moment pour faire passer le vertige qui accompagne le changement de position. Pas à pas, Claire le soutient jusqu'à la cuisine où Jamie s'affale sur une chaise. Cet effort a suffi à lui couper le souffle et il fait appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas s'évanouir à nouveau. Claire, après s'être assurée qu'il était capable de rester assis sans tomber, s'affaire devant la cuisinière. Elle n'a que du thé et des galettes de blé à lui proposer mais il vaut mieux ne pas lui charger l'estomac de toute façon : il n'a visiblement pas mangé à sa faim depuis plusieurs jours. Tout en préparant le thé, elle l'observe à la dérobée. Son regard parcourt la pièce, trahissant un mélange de curiosité et d'incrédulité. Ils mangent en silence, Jamie oscillant entre l'envie de dévorer les galettes et la lutte contre les étourdissements que la douleur incessante de son dos provoque.

— Vous sentez-vous capable de faire un brin de toilette ?

A son hochement de tête, elle l'aide à se rendre à la salle d'eau dans laquelle elle a pris soin de préparer un tabouret. Il l'observe, fasciné, faire couler de l'eau dans le lavabo.

— Je vais vous aider pour le torse et les jambes. Je vous laisserais de l'intimité pour faire le reste. Vous pourrez utiliser les toilettes.

Elle remarque avec amusement que cela le fait rougir. Délicatement, elle procède à sa toilette, notant au passage de nouveaux détails de son anatomie : torse puissant, ceinture abdominale ferme, jambes longues et musclées. Malgré les traces évidentes d'une malnutrition récente, son corps est sans aucun doute habitué à une vie saine de travaux en extérieur. Pendant toute l'opération, elle sent son regard peser sur elle mais il n'émet aucun son. De son côté, Claire a une multitude de questions mais elle préfère attendre qu'il soit de nouveau installé sur le lit avant de commencer son interrogatoire.

— Voilà, je vais vous laisser finir seul. Appelez-moi si vous sentez que ça ne va pas. Vous vous recoucherez et je remettrai de l'onguent sur vos plaies.

Quelques instants plus tard, Jamie, propre mais épuisé par l'effort, se recouche, soutenu par Claire. Alors qu'elle lui applique à nouveau de l'onguent, Jamie décide de mettre fin au silence.

— Vous avez des questions, je crois.

— En effet, mais elles peuvent encore attendre. Peut-être feriez-vous mieux de vous reposer encore un peu.

— Non, autant en finir. Mais je vous préviens, je ne suis pas sûr que vous aimerez mes réponses. Toute cette histoire, mon histoire… Vous penserez sans doute que je vous mens.

— Avez-vous l'intention de me mentir ?

Il hésite avant de répondre.

— Non. Vous avez promis de m'aider et vous le faites. Ce ne serait pas judicieux de ma part de vous mentir… Je me targue d'être un homme d'honneur mais… vous ne me croirez pas.

Il rit sans joie.

— Vous ne pourrez pas me croire. Moi-même, je me demande si je ne suis pas dans un rêve ou déjà mort… C'est tellement invraisemblable.

— Laissez-moi juger ce que je suis capable de croire ou pas, d'accord ? En attendant de connaître toute l'histoire, je peux au moins vous assurer de deux choses : vous n'êtes pas mort et vous êtes bien réveillé. Maintenant dites-moi : qui vous a fait ça ?

— Un capitaine anglais.

— Un capitaine ? Vous voulez dire de l'armée ?

— Il dirige la garnison de Fort William.

— Fort William ? Mais… Il n'y a pas de site militaire à Fort William !

Jamie prend appui sur son coude pour se redresser partiellement et regarder Claire en face. Il prend une profonde inspiration et se lance.

— Le fort est occupé par le huitième régiment de dragons du roi Georges II.

— Georges II ? Non, c'est Georges VI, le roi. Vous faites erreur.

— Aujourd'hui sans doute. Mais en 1739… C'est Georges II.

— 1739 ? Jamie…

Il pousse sur son avant-bras pour s'assoir complètement et il se penche vers elle.

— Non, écoutez ! Claire, je sais ce que vous pensez mais je vous en prie, écoutez-moi. Vous êtes la seule à pouvoir me croire, vous étiez là ! Je vous en prie…

Il la supplie et ses yeux contiennent tant d'espoir qu'elle n'ose briser ses illusions. Quelque part, dans son cerveau, une petite voix lui souffle qu'il est apparu trop brutalement et que la pierre vibrait, vibrait vraiment. Elle se cale alors dans le fauteuil et soupire.

— Très bien, allez-y je vous écoute.

Il ferme les yeux, soulagé de ne pas être rejeté immédiatement et prend quelques secondes pour remettre ses pensées en ordre.

— Je m'appelle James Alexander Malcom Mackenzie Fraser. Je suis le fils d'Ellen et Brian Fraser, laird de Broch Tuarach. Avec ma sœur Jenny, nous vivons au domaine de Lallybroch. Il y a quelques semaines, les soldats anglais sont venus chez nous soi-disant pour réquisitionner du fourrage… J'étais au champ et mon père était absent. J'ai entendu ma sœur hurler alors je suis rentré en courant. Des soldats étaient en train de la malmener. Je suis intervenu et je les ai repoussés mais le capitaine est arrivé. Il a menacé ma sœur avec son mousquet.

Son regard se fige, voyant au-delà de son fauteuil, dans la cour d'un manoir…

— Ils m'ont attaché et frappé avec le plat de leur sabre. Comme je ne pliais pas, l'officier a dit à ma sœur qu'il me tuerait si elle ne le suivait pas dans la maison. Je l'ai suppliée de ne pas y aller, je l'ai suppliée mais… l'un des dragons a dû m'assommer car je ne me souviens de rien d'autre avant de me réveiller dans une carriole en route pour Fort William. Une fois là-bas… Eh bien disons que la vie au grand air me manquait alors une nuit, j'ai décidé de leur fausser compagnie. Malheureusement, j'avais mal compté les gardes et je me suis fait prendre. Il m'en a coûté cent coups de fouet. Ça aurait pu en rester là si ce maudit capitaine n'était pas revenu à ce moment. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est dit, je n'étais déjà plus en état mais toujours est-il que j'ai été condamné à cent coups supplémentaires. Ils ont été obligés d'attendre une semaine que je me remette un peu.

Il émet un rire jaune.

— Il n'y aucun plaisir à fouetter un mort !

Il laisse passer un silence puis se racle la gorge.

— Des amis m'ont aidé à me sortir de là après la deuxième fois. Mais l'alerte a été donnée et des dragons nous ont pourchassés. Nous avons été obligés de nous séparer. J'ai réussi à escalader la colline, j'espérais me cacher à son sommet mais ils m'ont vu et m'ont rattrapé. Il faut dire que je n'étais pas bien rapide. J'ai cru que c'en était fait de moi, je n'avais pas la force de les combattre avec ma dague. Et puis j'ai touché la pierre.

Il s'arrête et son regard revient sur elle.

— Je ne saurais pas expliquer mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'un moment je fuis pour ma vie en 1739 et l'instant d'après, je m'effondre à vos pieds en 1941, dans un monde étrange où les objets bougent tout seul, l'eau jaillit dans les maisons…

Il fait un geste de la main pour englober tout ce qui l'entoure mais elle se met à trembler. Devant son air pâle et son épuisement apparent, Claire se relève et prend son pouls d'une main tout en le repoussant en position allongée de l'autre. D'une voix à peine audible, il demande :

— Vous me croyez, n'est-ce pas ?

— Reposez-vous. Nous en reparlerons plus tard, élude-t-elle alors que ses yeux se ferment malgré lui.

Elle se lève et se dirige vers la cuisine pour s'occuper les mains. Son esprit et son cœur se livrent bataille et elle se sent perdue. Son cœur le croit, il reconnait la sincérité dans ses yeux, souffre pour lui et les tourments qu'il a vécus, se serre à l'idée d'être seule, égarée dans le couloir du temps. Elle a envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le réconforter, le protéger. Elle se sent attirée comme un aimant, comme une abeille par le nectar. Mais son esprit, lui, essaye de lui imposer son raisonnement. _Le voyage dans le temps n'existe pas, il est atteint d'une maladie mentale, il est sans doute dangereux, tu es mariée !_ Mais elle réfute chaque argument logique par une sensation, un sentiment. Elle a l'impression de participer à un jeu de tennis. Fatiguée, elle poursuit cet échange silencieux sous la douche. Le ruissellement de l'eau l'a toujours calmée et le tumulte de ses pensées s'apaise comme par magie. _Que je le crois ou non, j'ai dit que je l'aiderai et à partir de là, mon chemin est tracé._ C'est décidé, elle l'aidera dans la limite de ses capacités et cela commence par sa santé. Et cet aspect-là est pile dans ses cordes.

Elle retourne alors dans la chambre pour découvrir que le sommeil de son patient n'est plus aussi calme. En s'approchant, elle se rend compte qu'il est agité de tremblements et brûlant. _Nom de dieu, la fièvre s'installe. Fichus médecins du XVIII_ _ème_ _siècle qui ne savent pas nettoyer correctement une plaie !_ Tout en pestant sur l'absence de moyens que l'hôpital offrirait telle cette magique pénicilline qui se développe tout juste, Claire prépare un nouvel onguent à base d'ail et une infusion de canneberge. Elle passe les deux jours suivants à le veiller, posant des linges humides sur son cou pour le rafraichir, essuyant les plaies suintantes, ré-enduisant son dos d'onguent et réussissant tant bien que mal à lui faire boire de l'infusion. A un certain stade, la fièvre devient telle que Jamie se met à délirer et Claire fait appel à toute son expérience et son sang-froid pour ne pas paniquer et conserver sa voix calme et lui parler en continu.

A l'aube du deuxième jour, la fièvre se stabilise, offrant un répit à Claire qui s'endort quelques heures dans le fauteuil. Ce n'est pourtant qu'à la nuit tombée que Claire peut enfin relâcher la tension qui l'habite, la fièvre diminue et si une nouvelle infection ne se déclare pas alors Jamie est sorti d'affaire. Exténuée et soulagée, Claire s'allonge sur le lit, veillant à ne pas le toucher et s'endort enfin comme une souche, l'esprit tranquille.

* * *

A son réveil, Jamie a déjà les yeux ouverts, fixés sur elle. Elle lui sourit sans bouger.

— Bon retour parmi les vivants !

— Les vivants, vous êtes sûre ? J'étais en train de me demander si vous n'étiez pas plutôt un ange… Vos cheveux forment un halo…

Elle rougit et essaye d'aplatir ses cheveux rebelles. Elle a toujours eu une masse brune bouclée difficile à discipliner et après ses jours de veille, elle n'ose imaginer l'état de sa coiffure.

— Je suis heureuse de voir que vous allez mieux. Vous m'avez fait peur, un moment-là.

— Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ?

— Plus de deux jours. Je n'arrivais pas à faire baisser la fièvre… J'ai préparé un bouillon de bœuf, je vais vous en apporter un peu.

Après avoir réussi à lui faire avaler quelques cuillerées de bouillon, Jamie se rendort et Claire en profite pour remettre de l'ordre dans l'appartement et sortir faire quelques courses. Elle prend le temps d'échanger avec Mme Baird, prétextant avoir été plongée dans des ouvrages prêtés par le révérend. Elle sait qu'ainsi, elle ne sera pas importunée par la trop curieuse logeuse. Bien évidemment, la discussion dure plus longtemps que prévue et Jamie est déjà réveillé lorsque Claire revient. Elle le surprend habillé et debout dans la cuisine, se tenant sur des jambes vacillantes, perplexe devant les différents boutons de la gazinière.

— Que faites-vous debout ? Retournez vous coucher, vous n'êtes pas en état de vous promener ainsi !

— Je suis assez resté couché ! J'avais besoin de bouger un peu. Je voulais vous préparer du thé mais je… Je n'ai pas trouvé de bois pour faire du feu et je ne sais comment utiliser votre drôle de cuisine.

— Allez vous assoir, je m'en occupe et tâchez de ne pas tirer sur votre dos. Les plaies commencent tout juste à sécher correctement, il ne faudrait pas les rouvrir. Avez-vous faim ?

Il acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et s'assoit avec précaution. Claire prépare un brunch léger sous le regard attentif de Jamie.

— Et voilà. Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas une très bonne cuisinière, s'excuse-t-elle.

Mais Jamie ne semble pas du même avis. Il ferme les yeux de plaisir en enfournant sa première bouchée d'œufs brouillés. Il se force à manger lentement mais sa tension se relâche au fur et à mesure que son estomac se remplit. Son assiette terminée, il soupire de contentement.

— Merci _Sassenach_ , vraiment.

— _Sassenach_ ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

— Oh, cela veut dire anglaise ou plutôt _outlander_. C'est que vous n'êtes pas d'ici et euh… pardon, je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect.

— Non, non. Tout va bien, je suis effectivement anglaise. Je viens de l'Oxfordshire, même si j'ai grandi un peu partout.

Devant son air attentif, elle poursuit.

— J'ai été élevée par mon oncle.

Elle s'interrompt un moment pour repousser l'émotion.

— Il était archéologue et m'emmenait avec lui sur les sites des fouilles.

Elle reste un instant songeuse.

— Finalement, me traiter d' _outlander_ n'est pas si loin de la vérité… Même aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas vraiment de chez moi… Il faut dire qu'avec cette fichue guerre… Enfin bon ! Vous pouvez aussi m'appeler Claire, ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

— Une guerre ? Quelle guerre ?

Claire l'observe par-dessus sa tasse. Il semble réellement ignorer de quoi elle parle. Malgré sa réticence, elle décide de jouer le jeu et lui explique.

— L'Allemagne a envahi toute l'Europe et bombarde le sud du pays.

— L'Allemagne ?

Il fronce les sourcils ne connaissant pas ce pays.

— Hum oui… Les prussiens, reprend-elle transposant les noms anciens. Ils ont envahi tous leurs voisins jusqu'à la France en à peine un an. Ils essaient de nous détruire depuis plus d'un an maintenant.

Jamie est sonné par cette nouvelle.

— La France est détruite ?

— Non, l'invasion a été si rapide que les dégâts matériels ont été mineurs. Leur armée a été complètement dépassée par la supériorité allemande, je veux dire prussienne. Mais maintenant la France est occupée par l'armée allemande et leur gouvernement collabore avec les nazis, c'est comme ça qu'on les appelle. Certains français continuent de se battre mais pas au grand jour. D'autres se sont réfugiés ici et essaient de reformer une armée.

— J'étais en France l'année dernière.

Jamie est songeur.

— J'ai passé une année à l'université à étudier l'histoire et la philosophie.

— Vraiment ? L'année dernière ?

— Hein ? Oh euh… Je veux dire… en 1738… Nous avons un cousin, Jared. Il est négociant en vin. Il m'a accueilli à Paris. Il a même ses entrées auprès de la cour, ajoute-t-il d'un air fier.

— Vous parlez donc français, reprend Claire pour ne pas évoquer l'éléphant dans la pièce, vous devez être cultivé !

— Oui, mes parents croient en une éducation plurielle. J'ai eu plusieurs précepteurs, j'ai appris le grec, le latin, j'ai étudié en France.

Il soupire.

— Et malgré tout ça, je découvre finalement, que ce sont les contes de fée qui disaient vrai.

— Jamie…

Claire ne sait pas quoi dire.

— Vous ne me croyez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Il relève le regard et croise le sien.

— Vous n'avez pas besoin de répondre, je le lis sur votre visage.

Il soupire et se passe une main sur les yeux.

— Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais dire ou faire pour vous convaincre…

— Ce n'est pas important.

— Pas important ?

Il la coupe, choqué.

— Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai promis de vous aider, vous vous rappelez ? Que je vous crois ou non, cela ne remet pas en question ma promesse.

Elle laisse passer un instant.

— Mais vous devez comprendre. Je ne suis que de passage ici. Je dois repartir pour Londres dans une semaine. Je vous soignerai de mon mieux et vous devriez être en meilleure forme d'ici là mais après… Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais vous aider après.

Il hoche la tête, comprenant la situation.

— Ce que vous faites pour moi, _Sassenach_ … Je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier assez. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je me débrouillerais.

Il se redresse péniblement et quitte doucement la cuisine laissant Claire à ses pensées. Elle se sent coupable. Qu'il soit persuadé d'être du XVIIIème siècle ou qu'il le soit réellement ne change pas grand-chose. Dans les deux cas, il n'est pas adapté à la vie d'aujourd'hui et il y a de fortes chances qu'il finisse enfermé dans un asile. Elle se sent responsable de lui mais ne voit pas comment l'aider. Cette histoire de voyage dans le temps, de pierres au pouvoir magique… C'est du même acabit que les contes et légendes que Mme Graham a partagé l'autre jour. Elle secoue la tête pour chasser cette pensée. _Non, non… Mauvaise idée Beauchamp… Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi !_ Mais maintenant que la graine est plantée, elle sait que la plante va germer et grandir et qu'elle ne pourra pas s'en débarrasser, tout comme le chiendent repousse toujours. Dépitée, elle se lève à son tour et se dirige vers la chambre.

— Jamie, j'ai peut-être une idée, je connais quel…

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Jamie se tient devant elle, blême, tremblant, avec un portrait entre les mains. Il lève le cadre, sa photo de mariage, et demande d'une voix contenue de rage.

— Qui êtes-vous ? Qui êtes-vous vraiment ?

— Quoi ? Jamie, que se passe-t-il ?

— Répondez-moi !

Il hurle à présent.

— Mais enfin, je suis Claire, je suis infirmière, je vous l'ai déjà dit et répété.

Il la saisit par le bras violemment.

— Arrêtez, vous me faites mal.

Mais il ne desserre pas sa poigne puissante.

— Vous avez tout manigancé avec lui, c'est ça ? C'est un de ses jeux pervers pour me briser ? Son esprit tordu n'a pas de limite. Qu'est-ce que vous y gagnez, hein ?

— Mais lâchez-moi bon sang, vous me faites mal ! Vous n'êtes qu'une sale brute ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend à la fin ?

— Ce qui me prend ?

Il la secoue comme un prunier et lui fourre la photo sous le nez.

— Vous vous associez à cet homme pour détruire ma vie et ma sanité et vous osez me demander ce qui me prend !

— Mais… qu'est-ce que mon mari a à voir là-dedans ? demande-t-elle complètement pétrifiée par le tour que prend cette explosion de colère.

— Votre… Votre mari ?

Il réagit comme si elle lui avait envoyé un coup de poing dans le ventre et lui lâche le bras.

— Vous avez épousé Randall ?

L'horreur remplace la colère sur ses traits. Elle se masse le bras et fait un pas en arrière.

— Vous… Vous connaissez Franck ?

— Franck ?

Il la regarde sans comprendre.

— Franck, mon mari.

Elle tend un doigt tremblant vers la photo tout en continuant à reculer. Elle place la table de la cuisine entre eux mais la rage a l'air d'avoir quitté Jamie, le laissant vidé de toute énergie.

— Votre mari s'appelle Franck ?

Il semble hébété et prend appui sur le chambranle de la porte pour ne pas tomber.

— Oui, Franck Randall. Il est historien. Vous le connaissez ?

Il secoue la tête.

— Il… Franck Randal, vous dites ? C'est… Il…

— Quoi ? Il a quoi ?

Il s'approche de la table et elle recule jusqu'au mur opposé mais il ne semble pas le remarquer alors qu'il s'affale sur une chaise et pose le cadre devant lui, face cachée pour ne pas la voir.

— Le capitaine des dragons qui m'a fouetté…

— Eh bien quoi ? Quel rapport avec Franck ?

— Son nom est Jonathan Randall, surnommé Black Jack Randall.

Claire est si surprise qu'elle se demande si son menton est toujours accroché à sa mâchoire.

— Il pourrait être son jumeau, ajoute-t-il en pointant du doigt le cadre. J'ai cru… J'ai cru… Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai cru…

Il pose ses coudes sur la table et se cache le visage dans ses mains.

— C'est un cauchemar, c'est un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller.

— Jamie…

Claire reste figée à l'autre bout de la pièce mais son cœur se serre devant le désarroi du jeune homme.

— Je vous demande pardon… Mon dieu, je suis si désolé… Je n'aurais pas dû… Mais depuis la colline aux fées, vous êtes la seule chose à laquelle je puisse me raccrocher. C'est votre voix qui me rassure, votre toucher qui me soigne. Rien n'a de sens pour moi ici… Il n'y a que vous qui m'empêchiez de penser que j'ai perdu l'esprit. Alors quand je vous ai vu avec Randall… Cet homme a une âme plus noire encore que le diable… J'ai eu si peur, si peur que la seule lumière qui me guide ne soit que mensonge et duplicité… Je vous demande pardon, je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi…

— Franck…

Elle se racle la gorge, nouée par l'émotion.

— Franck m'a un jour dit qu'il avait un ancêtre qui avait servi en Ecosse.

— Comment est-il ?

— Qui ? Franck ?

A son hochement de tête, elle répond.

— Il est doux, cultivé, respectueux. Il n'a pas une once de cruauté en lui. Jamais il ne pourrait faire… ça, à un être vivant.

— Où est-il ? Pourquoi êtes-vous toute seule ?

— C'est la guerre.

Elle ne souhaite pas élaborer et il respecte son silence, honteux de son attitude précédente. Il n'ose même pas la regarder en face. Confiante que la crise est passée, elle se rapproche et appuie ses mains sur le dossier de la chaise qui lui fait face. Il relève la tête mais ne fait pas un geste, ne voulant pas l'effrayer davantage. Elle se racle à nouveau la gorge.

— J'ai, euh… J'ai pensé que je connais peut-être quelqu'un à qui nous pourrions poser des questions concernant, euh, concernant votre situation.

A ces mots, son visage s'éclaire.

— Vous me croyez ?

— Sincèrement, je n'en sais rien.

Son visage se referme.

— Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce que je dois croire et admettez que votre comportement n'aide pas. Mais… Cette femme m'a raconté des histoires et elle… Apparemment, elle croit en la magie des pierres, alors… Ça vaut le coup d'essayer non ?

Il relève des yeux emplis d'espoir vers elle. L'émotion le paralyse. Malgré ce qu'il vient de lui faire subir, elle est encore prête à l'aider. Il hoche la tête, trop ému pour parler.

— Bien. Vous devriez retourner vous coucher. Je contacterai Mme Graham pour organiser une rencontre.

Il comprend qu'il est congédié et remarque que malgré ses tremblements, elle ne s'approche pas pour l'aider. Le cœur lourd, Jamie regagne la chambre, laissant Claire retrouver sa contenance seule. Elle prend une grande inspiration et compte à rebours depuis dix, refoulant ses larmes. La haine et le dégoût qu'elle a lus dans ses yeux l'atteignent en plein cœur. En trois jours, un lien s'est créé entre eux, une confiance plus profonde que la traditionnelle relation patient-soigneur. Cet épisode, malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais vraiment eu peur de lui, démontre la fragilité de cet équilibre.

Elle se met à ranger le déjeuner, faire la vaisselle. Tout pour ne pas avoir à lui adresser la parole dans l'immédiat. Elle comprend, bien sûr, sa réaction mais son manque de foi en elle l'a blessée. Qu'il puisse croire qu'elle lui joue la comédie, ou pire qu'elle ait le même tempérament que le monstre qui l'a tant fait souffrir, lui donne envie de se précipiter dans la chambre et lui hurler sa déception au visage. Elle sait que ce n'est pas rationnel et s'étonne de réagir aussi intensément à la confusion d'un patient. Après tout, elle a l'habitude des patients en état de choc, aux insultes et même à la violence. Il n'y a rien de nouveau pour elle. _C'est un patient, un patient comme un autre. Il suffit de prendre tes distances._ Et sur cette bonne résolution, elle se rend chez Mme Baird, demander à utiliser son téléphone.


	4. Chapitre 3

Quand arrive l'heure du dîner, Claire est plus calme. Jamie a eu la délicatesse de s'endormir ou du moins de faire semblant ce qui lui a permis de se plonger dans le livre du révérend et de mettre de côté ces émotions qu'elle ne comprend pas. C'est donc maitresse d'elle-même que Claire réveille Jamie et lui annonce que le repas est prêt. Silencieusement, ils avalent la soupe lardée qu'elle a pris le temps de préparer. Elle mange concentrée sur son assiette mais remarque qu'à chaque fois qu'elle relève la tête, Jamie a le regard posé sur elle. A plusieurs reprises, il semble vouloir dire quelque chose mais se ravise et se replonge dans son potage. Finalement, Claire décide de mettre fin à ce jeu du chat et de la souris et entame la conversation.

— J'ai parlé à Mme Graham tout à l'heure.

Jamie reporte son attention sur elle, la cuillère de soupe oubliée à mi-chemin entre l'assiette et sa bouche. Claire est troublée par la profondeur du regard qui la fixe mais essaye de ne pas le laisser paraitre.

— J'ai prétexté devoir lui rapporter son plat pour lui proposer de prendre le thé ensemble et d'avoir ainsi l'occasion de discuter à nouveau des fabuleuses histoires qu'elle m'a racontées.

Jamie fronce les sourcils.

— Vous l'avez vue aujourd'hui ? Je ne vous ai pas entendue sortir cet après-midi.

— Non, je l'ai appelée ce midi. J'ai utilisé le téléphone de Mme Baird.

— Le té… Le quoi ?

— Le téléphone, c'est un appareil qui permet de communiquer à distance. Ça fait partie des commodités de la vie moderne, poursuit-elle devant son air impressionné, mais ce n'est pas important. Ce qui l'est, c'est que Mme Graham est disponible après-demain en fin d'après-midi. Je pourrais lui poser des questions et essayer de voir si elle a eu vent d'histoires comme la vôtre.

— Et moi ?

— Quoi vous ?

— Pourrais-je la voir ?

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Vous n'êtes pas encore en état de voyager, précise-t-elle en le voyant se renfrogner, je ne veux pas que vous risquiez de rouvrir vos plaies. Et puis, vous évanouir sur son tapis entraînera plus de questions que de réponses. Vous resterez ici vous reposer. Et interdiction de sortir, ajoute-t-elle lorsqu'il s'apprête à intervenir. Mme Baird est une femme charmante mais elle est issue du croisement entre une fouine et une pie. Il n'est pas question qu'elle ait connaissance de votre présence ici ou alors la moitié de l'Ecosse l'apprendra avant la fin de la journée et je n'en finirais plus d'entendre ses leçons de moralité sur ce que devrait me dicter la bienséance.

Elle fait un geste démonstratif vers sa masse de cheveux indomptables, sous-entendant que Mme Baird ne se prive pas de lui faire des commentaires. Jamie sourit à la mention de sa coiffure sauvage puis reprend son sérieux.

— A ce propos…

— Quoi ? Mes cheveux ? Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi !

— Non, dit-il tout en souriant franchement, j'ai bien compris que vos cheveux sont à l'image de votre tempérament et il faudrait être stupide pour essayer de les contenir.

Claire n'est pas sûre que ce soit un compliment mais son regard n'exprime aucune réprobation alors elle décide de ne pas se vexer.

— Non, je veux parler de la situation… Vous m'avez recueilli et soigné malgré… Vous avez fait preuve de courage, ainsi que d'une bonté et d'une générosité à faire pâlir des hommes d'église mais… Je ne peux rester davantage, je ne peux continuer à mettre ainsi votre honneur en péril. Je profiterai de la nuit pour partir. Je reviendrais dans deux jours pour que vous puissiez me rapporter ce que vous avez appris de Mme Graham.

— Ne soyez pas ridicule ! Je plaisantais à propose de Mme Baird.

— Non, vous ne plaisantiez pas et vous avez raison. Je ne peux, en conscience, vous imposer cette situation déshonorante plus longtemps.

Il amorce le geste pour se lever mais Claire est plus rapide que lui et bondit sur ses pieds, le toisant d'un regard furieux.

— Mais enfin, allez-vous cesser ! Est-ce à propos de ce matin ? Certes, vous m'avez effrayée mais je ne vous reproche rien. Je ne vous mets pas à la porte, allons !

Il secoue la tête et se lève péniblement.

— Non, vous avez été bien plus compréhensive que ce que j'aurais pu espérer ou mériter. C'est justement pour ça qu'il vaut mieux que je parte. Je ne veux pas que vous pâtissiez de ma présence.

— Rasseyez-vous, vous tenez à peine debout, dit-elle d'un ton péremptoire. Vous n'irez nulle part et certainement pas camper en pleine nature. De toute façon, vous n'iriez pas bien loin dans votre état et je ne tiens pas à devoir recommencer le travail de ces derniers jours.

Elle se rassoit et se radoucit.

— Vous resterez ici jusqu'à ce que je vous juge assez guéri pour gambader dans la lande. Vous vous ferez discret et comme ça, ma réputation ne risquera rien si c'est ce qui vous embête.

Il n'est visiblement pas d'accord mais les tremblements qui gagnent ses jambes l'obligent à se rassoir et à acquiescer.

— Bien, mais je ne saurais vous priver de votre lit plus longtemps. Je dormirais dans la cuisine dorénavant.

— Par terre ?!

Il lève un sourcil et toute sa personne exprime une position que Claire identifie comme obstinée. Elle lève les yeux et les mains au ciel dans un mouvement d'exaspération résignée.

— Soit ! Laissez-moi vous trouver toutes les couvertures disponibles, le carrelage doit être terriblement froid, pas besoin que vous n'attrapiez une pneumonie en sus. Mais avant, je dois vous remettre de l'onguent, enlevez cette chemise.

Il reste stoïque alors qu'elle lui ré-enduit le dos de crème. Il dessert la table pendant qu'elle apporte un tas de couvertures qu'elle dispose au sol, cherchant à créer un couchage confortable. Alors qu'elle se relève, Jamie se rapproche d'elle et plonge son regard dans le sien.

— Merci _Sassenach_. Vous êtes…

Il cherche ses mots.

— Vous n'êtes vraiment pas une femme ordinaire.

Claire rougit de ce qui est manifestement un compliment, lui souhaite bonne nuit d'une voix faible et se dépêche de sortir de la cuisine. Réfugiée dans sa chambre, elle se fustige et se répète tout en se préparant pour la nuit : _un patient, un patient comme un autre._ Mais en s'allongeant, elle sent l'odeur qu'il a laissée sur l'oreiller et comprend ce que son cœur essaye de lui dire depuis plusieurs jours. Elle laissera un peu d'elle en Ecosse lorsqu'elle retournera à Londres.

* * *

Les deux jours suivants passent sans nouveau drame. Le repos et la confiance rétablie permettent à Jamie de baisser sa garde et de de révéler une personnalité enjouée et un esprit fin et cultivé. Ses phases d'éveil, plus longues et nombreuses de jour en jour, deviennent des moments d'échanges pendant lesquels Claire en apprend davantage sur lui : son enfance, ses parents, Lallybroch. Jamie est un formidable conteur qui prend plaisir à la régaler d'anecdotes sur sa vie à la ferme, sa relation avec sa sœur, qui semble être une femme d'exception, son amitié avec un dénommé Ian, qu'il considère comme un frère. Toutes ses histoires sont racontées avec beaucoup d'humour et de lucidité. Aussi, lorsque le ton se fait mélancolique et que son regard perd son espièglerie, Claire prend le relais et lui parle de son éducation hors des sentiers battus avec Oncle Lambert, de sa vocation d'infirmière. Elle évite de mentionner sa rencontre et son mariage avec Franck, ainsi que la guerre. D'un accord tacite, ils ont opté pour une politique de l'autruche et s'en tiennent à des sujets joyeux et intemporels.

A l'approche du rendez-vous avec Mme Graham, Jamie commence à montrer des signes de nervosité et Claire se surprend à poser sa main sur les siennes pour faire cesser leur mouvement. Elle a limité les contacts physiques au minimum pendant deux jours, s'obligeant à n'avoir que des gestes purement professionnels lors des soins. Aussi est-il surpris de cette démonstration. Claire lui sourit puis retire sa main après avoir serré une dernière fois les siennes dans une attitude de réconfort. Elle cache son trouble en enfilant son manteau puis se retourne pour lui signifier qu'elle sera de retour pour le dîner. Il la regarde avec une telle intensité que les mots lui restent coincés dans la gorge et elle se fige avec un bras encore à mi-chemin dans la manche. Sans détacher son regard, il lui demande de faire bien attention à elle dans sa carriole du diable. Muette, elle hoche la tête et se force à se diriger vers la porte pour mettre fin à cette tension.

* * *

Claire revient du presbytère dans un état d'excitation palpable. Lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil de l'appartement, Jamie l'attend, ayant entendu le bruit du moteur. En l'apercevant, elle lui adresse un sourire éclatant.

— Vous allez pouvoir rentrer chez vous ! lui lance-t-elle avant même d'avoir enlevé son manteau, sentant qu'il avait passé les dernières heures à ronger son frein et souhaitant le sortir de cette angoisse.

Il reste un moment hébété puis demande d'un ton hésitant :

— Vraiment ?

Elle hoche frénétiquement la tête en réponse sans se départir de son grand sourire et elle observe le visage de Jamie se transfigurer. Irradiant de bonheur, il la rejoint en trois pas et la prend dans ses bras la soulevant de terre.

— Oh mon dieu, _Sassenach_ ! C'est formidable !

Partageant sa joie et son soulagement, Claire le serre dans ses bras alors qu'il ne cesse de répéter :

— Oh merci, _Sassenach_ , merci !

Il la repose doucement mais ne la lâche pas, lui posant une suite de questions.

— Comment ? Qu'a-t-elle dit ? Comment sait-elle ?

Claire rit de son empressement mais lui promet de tout lui dire s'il lui laisse le temps d'enlever son manteau. Jamie, vibrant d'énergie, se recule mais ne la lâche qu'avec réticence, comme si le contact le rattachait à son époque aussi sûrement que le cordon ombilical relie le bébé à sa mère. Une fois débarrassée, il lui reprend la main puis la conduit dans la cuisine où elle commence le résumé de son entretien avec Mme Graham.

— Elle est convaincue du bien-fondé de ses croyances quant à la magie des pierres. Elle n'en a jamais été témoin bien sûr, mais elle tient ses connaissances de sa grand-mère qui les tenait de sa mère avant elle et ainsi de suite. Aujourd'hui, cela fait surtout partie d'un folklore traditionnel plus qu'autre chose mais elle m'a assuré qu'il y avait bien une magie en ces lieux et que de nombreuses histoires en parlaient. Dans chacune de ces histoires, une personne disparaît ou se sent emportée par les pierres mais elles reviennent pour en parler et faire naître la légende. C'est donc que votre retour est possible. De ce que j'ai compris, tous sont revenus parce qu'ils voulaient revoir un être aimé. Votre attachement à Lallybroch et à votre sœur devrait vous permettre de retrouver votre chemin. Mme Graham m'a avoué célébrer les fêtes solaires par des danses autour des pierres. D'après elle, c'est autour de ces périodes que la magie y est la plus forte. Elle a ajouté que la Toussaint représentait aussi un moment clé dans le rapprochement des mondes, que le voile de magie qui entourait les pierres se levait. C'est pour ça que vous avez pu traverser, la Toussaint et dans trois jours, nous sommes pile dans la bonne période.

Elle s'emballe tandis qu'elle lui explique une dernière croyance quant au pouvoir de pierres précieuses qui protègeraient les voyageurs, alors que Jamie, ému, la regarde subjugué. Lorsqu'elle a fini, il réfléchit un instant puis se met à fouiller dans son _sporran_. Ne trouvant pas ce qu'il cherche, il vide son contenu sur la table sous l'œil intrigué de Claire. Cela ressemble à un trésor d'enfant : du fil, une patte de taupe séchée, un petit serpent de bois, une broche… Il attrape une bague et pousse un juron.

— Qu'y a-t-il ?

— Elle appartenait à mon père. Il y avait un rubis dessus.

— Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Oh ! C'est la broche de mon clan, je ne la porte pas en permanence.

— Elle est magnifique, je peux ?

— Bien sûr.

Il lui tend une superbe broche en argent représentant un cerf bondissant et une devise « Je suis prest » écrite en français. Cela la fait sourire étant donnée la réflexion qu'elle s'est faite le soir de son arrivée. Lui rendant son bijou, elle poursuit la discussion.

— Pour ce qui est de la pierre précieuse, j'ai un pendentif qui conviendra. Je n'y tiens pas particulièrement, lui assure-t-elle lorsqu'il s'apprête à protester. Je pense que d'ici trois jours, vous serez en état de supporter le trajet jusqu'à Craigh na Dun et la traversée. Une fois là-bas, vous devrez faire attention. Votre dos ne sera pas encore guéri et vous vous fatiguerez vite. Vous ne pourrez pas marcher plusieurs heures d'affilée sans vous reposer et vous devrez protéger vos plaies des frottements, surtout quand vous dormirez.

— _Sassenach_ !

Il interrompt sa litanie de conseils et lui sourit.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je sais me débrouiller dans la nature, j'ai l'habitude.

Devant son air dubitatif, il ajoute :

— Je sais chasser, pêcher et poser des collets. L'hiver n'est pas encore là, je n'aurais aucun mal à me nourrir convenablement. Je marcherai jusque chez mon oncle, c'est là que nous nous rendions. Je n'en aurai pas pour plus de cinq jours de marche.

Claire blêmit en entendant ça.

— Je m'en sortirai très bien, _Sassenach_ , je vous le promets.

Devant la perspective de son départ, tous deux deviennent silencieux. Claire, ne souhaitant pas s'appesantir sur les émotions qui montent en elle, se relève et se dirige vers la cuisinière.

— Si vous devez marcher cinq jours, vous devez absolument retrouver des forces. Ce mitonné de veau a mijoté plusieurs heures, ce sera un bon début.

Après un repas calme, tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées, Claire se retire dans la chambre pour la nuit. Des coups discrets portés à sa porte interrompent ses préparatifs.

— Jamie ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Il se tient sur le pas de la porte, gêné de son intrusion.

— C'est juste que… Je me demandais… Vous me croyez maintenant ?

Etrangement, de sa voix perce une note d'espoir, comme si son assentiment était plus important encore que son aide. Elle s'assoit sur le bord du lit et confirme :

— Oh, euh… oui. Oui, en effet, je vous crois.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?

— Je crois qu'en réalité, je savais depuis le début que vous disiez la vérité. Je ne voulais juste pas l'admettre.

— Je comprends… Mais malgré ça, vous m'avez aidé, soigné, sauvé…

— Je ne voulais pas croire en votre histoire mais, je ne sais pas l'expliquer, je vous ai fait confiance immédiatement, comme si je vous connaissais déjà.

— Oui, je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Je vous laisse vous reposer, termine-t-il en la voyant dissimuler un bâillement. Bonne nuit _Sassenach_.

— Bonne nuit Jamie.

* * *

Trois jours… Deux jours… Quinze heures… Claire égrène le temps qui reste, se demandant pourquoi il passe si vite. Une heure ne devrait-elle pas durer davantage ? Puisque le voyage dans le temps existe, ne pourrait-elle pas l'arrêter, ce temps ? Juste pour quelques heures, quelques jours ? Que cette parenthèse écossaise ne se referme pas aussi rapidement, aussi finalement !

Elle doit se préparer à vivre une nouvelle perte, car c'est bien à cela que le départ de Jamie équivaut. Mais est-on jamais prêt à dire adieu ? Elle a le sentiment qu'elle portera le deuil de Jamie aussi sûrement que celui d'Oncle Lambert et cela lui fait peur. C'est un deuil qu'elle ne pourra partager avec personne. Pas même Franck qui ne comprendrait pas et la croirait infidèle. Ce qu'elle n'est pas ! Mais elle ne pourrait lui en vouloir de le penser étant donné le lien qui se renforce autant que diminue le temps qui leur reste ensemble. Claire n'oublie pas qu'elle aime Franck et Jamie est un homme d'honneur ! Mais ils en apprennent maintenant autant de leurs silences que de leurs histoires, de leurs regards que de la tonalité de leur voix.

Leur relation a progressé, évoluant subtilement mais à la vitesse de l'éclair, d'une confiance teintée d'attirance à une réelle complicité scellée par une foi inébranlable en la sincérité de l'autre. Leurs discussions se sont développées et étoffées de nombreux sujets n'ayant plus forcément de rapport avec leur vie personnelle, Jamie faisant preuve d'une grande curiosité sur la société du XXème siècle. Les croyances, les mœurs, les sciences, la littérature, tout est abordé, débattu, comparé, lors d'interminables conversations auxquelles ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaite mettre un terme.

Ils ont instinctivement recherché la compagnie de l'autre, prolongeant les moments d'échange lors des repas au détriment des phases de sommeil, emmagasinant un maximum d'informations sur l'autre, de temps de présence de l'autre, conscients que ce 31 octobre, à la nuit tombée, ils se quitteront définitivement.

Depuis qu'elle s'est levée ce matin, Claire sent que l'atmosphère s'est chargée d'une tension, d'une urgence. Il ne leur reste que quelques heures et aucun n'ose exprimer oralement les sentiments qui les habitent. Alors les regards se font plus profonds, les rares contacts physiques sont plus appuyés et significatifs, les silences font autant d'effet que des déclarations enflammées…

Malgré les tentatives de Jamie d'alléger les appréhensions de Claire, elle ne peut empêcher l'inquiétude de la ronger : il a refusé d'en savoir plus lorsqu'elle a mentionné l'échec de la révolution jacobite et ses conséquences désastreuses. Bien qu'il lui ait assuré qu'il n'avait aucun goût pour la politique, elle sait qu'il se conduira tel que son sens de l'honneur et sa conscience lui dicteront. Et Jamie n'est pas un lâche, elle en est certaine. Quand la guerre se déclenchera, il se trouvera parmi les plus braves combattants.

Alors à défaut de le sauver des dangers de l'Histoire, Claire décide de l'aider au mieux en lui apprenant autant que possible les règles d'hygiène, les bases d'une alimentation saine, les détails anatomiques importants et les gestes qui sauvent. Jamie l'écoute attentivement, tant pour la rassurer que par intérêt et curiosité naturelle.

Elle parle, parle, espérant secrètement que cela suffira à tenir l'obscurité à l'écart mais malheureusement, la course du temps n'est pas si facilement fléchissable et lorsque les ombres commencent à s'allonger, sa voix se brise puis s'éteint dans un sanglot. Jamie, lui-même trop ému pour trouver des mots de réconfort, ne peut que poser sa main sur la sienne, la serrer en silence puis la porter à ses lèvres. Reprenant contenance, Claire lui serre les doigts en retour puis se lève et se dirige vers son manteau. Jamie se saisit de la besace qu'ils ont préparée ensemble et la suit vers l'automobile.

Afin de mettre toutes les chances de leur côté, ils ont décidé de caler le passage de Jamie sur le coucher du soleil. C'est donc dans les derniers rayons du jour que la voiture file vers sa destination, une colline magique, couronnée de mystérieuses pierres. Dans l'habitacle, Jamie ne quitte pas Claire des yeux, cherchant sans doute à graver ses traits dans sa mémoire : son nez fin, ses hautes pommettes, ses cheveux bouclés aux reflets aussi dorés que ses iris à la lueur du soleil couchant. Claire, quant à elle, a repris la main de Jamie dès qu'elle l'a pu et la tient fermement, entrecroisant leurs doigts.

— Nous y sommes.

Ce sont les premiers mots qu'elle prononce depuis qu'ils ont quitté l'appartement et sa voix étranglée paraît étrangère à ses propres oreilles. Jamie ne répond pas mais lui serre la main avant d'ouvrir la portière et sortir de l'automobile. Claire fait de même et le rejoint au début du chemin. Elle défait son collier et le tend à Jamie qui l'accepte d'un signe de tête.

— Merci Claire et pas seulement pour le pendentif. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, murmure-t-il.

Claire sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux et décide de ne pas les combattre.

— Prenez bien soin de vous Jamie. Promettez-moi de faire attention et tâchez d'éviter les ennuis, je ne serai pas là pour vous rafistoler.

Jamie lui attrape les mains et rit doucement.

— Je vous le promets _Sassenach_ mais je vous assure que je ne cherche jamais les ennuis, ils me trouvent tous seuls.

Claire sourit puis redevient sérieuse.

— Je sais que vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qui va se passer mais…

— Non _Sassenach_ !

— Je vous en prie ! Ecoutez-moi ! Lorsque la bataille se tiendra à Culloden Moor, je vous en supplie tournez-lui le dos.

— _Sassenach_ !

— Je vous en prie, ne mettez pas les pieds à Culloden ! S'il vous plait Jamie…

— Sshh… _Sassenach_ , sshh… Je vous entends, sshh…

D'une main dans le dos, il l'attire contre lui, tandis qu'il enfouit son autre main dans ses cheveux.

— J'ai compris, _Sassenach_ , j'ai compris. Je m'en souviendrai, c'est promis…

Elle s'agrippe à lui, respirant son odeur au travers de ses larmes, trouvant du réconfort dans la chaleur qu'il dégage, son corps dur et solide sous ses doigts. Elle se laisse bercer par les battements de son cœur qui résonnent à son oreille et sent le sien se mettre petit à petit au diapason. Lorsque sa respiration s'est calmée, Jamie reprend la parole. Il s'écarte d'elle, saisit son visage des deux mains et essuie ses larmes.

— Moi aussi, je dois vous demander quelque chose Claire. Vous vivez en temps de guerre ici, alors je vous retourne le conseil : faites bien attention à vous. Vous avez un cœur en or et je sais que vous ne resterez pas les bras croisés mais, s'il vous plait, ne prenez pas de risques inconsidérés.

Claire tente d'esquisser un sourire et plonge son regard dans le sien.

— J'essaierai, c'est promis.

— Vous êtes une femme extraordinaire, Claire, ne changez jamais.

Il l'embrasse tendrement sur le front puis ajoute doucement :

— Je ne vous oublierai jamais. Tous les jours que Dieu m'accordera, je prierai pour vous. Soyez heureuse _Sassenach_.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il s'écarte à nouveau d'elle, murmure « Au revoir _Sassenach_ », lui adresse un dernier regard puis s'éloigne d'un pas décidé sur le chemin.

Claire reste figée sur place et répond dans un murmure inaudible « Au revoir Jamie », les larmes inondant à nouveau son visage. Elle sait qu'il a atteint le sommet de la colline quand elle sent le vent se lever et l'air vibrer autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle entend le bourdonnement, elle se recroqueville au sol, tant pour se protéger que pour essayer de contenir ses sanglots. Le silence revient brutalement mais il lui faut quelques instants avant de pouvoir se relever. Elle suit alors à son tour le chemin et arrive aux menhirs, sans entrer dans le cercle, pour s'assurer que Jamie a bien disparu. Puis chancelante, elle redescend à la voiture.

Elle n'a aucun souvenir du trajet jusqu'à la pension et est surprise de se retrouver devant la porte de l'appartement. Machinalement, elle suspend son manteau et se rend dans la cuisine avec la ferme intention de vider la bouteille de whisky et de se laisser emporter par la peine jusqu'au lendemain. La vue d'un objet argenté sur la table l'arrête pourtant dans son élan. Elle tend une main tremblante et saisit la broche de Jamie. Elle va s'assoir sur le lit tout en la tournant entre ses mains.

Du bout des doigts, elle caresse le cerf et répète doucement « Je suis prest ». Elle sourit au travers de ses larmes : Jamie est parti mais il lui a laissé une part de lui par le biais de cet objet qu'il chérissait. Il avait remarqué son intérêt pour la broche et la devise et apparemment, il a jugé qu'elle pourrait se l'approprier.

— Merci Jamie, murmure-t-elle à qui peut l'entendre avant de s'allonger et sombrer dans le sommeil, la broche serrée dans la main.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Note : Toutes mes excuses aux fans de Franck. J'aime beaucoup ce personnage mais pour mon histoire j'avais besoin qu'il soit plus... ou plutôt moins... bref, ce n'est pas tout à fait le même... En revanche, Claire est toujours aussi... Enfin, vous verrez tout ça en lisant !**

* * *

Lorsqu'elle avait quitté l'Ecosse après le départ de Jamie, les semaines s'étaient enchaînées dans un brouillard épais. Le développement de la guerre et le besoin de Claire de sortir de la léthargie qui l'habitait, l'ont conduite à s'enrôler et à devenir infirmière en chef dans l'armée britannique. Franck, profitant de deux jours de permission, avait bien tenté de l'en dissuader, préférant la savoir en relative sécurité à Londres, plutôt qu'au milieu d'une base militaire, mais la preuve de l'obstination de Claire n'était plus à faire.

Elle se rend compte avec le recul qu'elle aurait dû déceler dans leur discussion, les premiers signes de l'incompréhension qui allait finalement qualifier leur mariage. A l'époque bien sûr, elle n'avait vu que l'inquiétude qui l'animait et avait même apprécié ce côté protecteur. Elle ne voulait pas comparer Franck et Jamie, cela aurait été injuste pour le premier qui ne se doutait pas de l'existence du second, mais déceler en Franck des qualités qui l'avaient attirée chez Jamie, la rassurait. C'était sa façon à elle de se déculpabiliser : se dire que l'attirance pour Jamie provenait plus de l'absence de Franck que de la personnalité de l'écossais. Evidemment, le fait qu'elle passe plus de temps à observer la broche que sa photo de mariage mettait à mal son raisonnement… Mais il n'a jamais été dit que Claire n'était pas têtue, y compris envers elle-même.

Et c'est ainsi, qu'elle avait passé plus de deux ans à soigner des aviateurs, bombardiers et autres soldats engagés dans le conflit, loin des leurs, effrayés. Et pendant les longues soirées de veille, lorsqu'elle devait les accompagner dans leur lutte contre les fièvres et la douleur et la peur, elle se revoyait au chevet d'un autre homme, perdu, loin de chez lui et des siens, qui n'avait qu'elle comme repère. Ces soirs-là, lorsqu'enfin les soldats sombraient dans le sommeil, elle autorisait ses pensées à vagabonder et son esprit à s'interroger : Jamie a-t-il réussi à retourner en 1739 ? Est-il parvenu jusque chez son oncle comme prévu ? Et après, a-t-il pu rester à l'écart du soulèvement et protéger Lallybroch et ses occupants ?

Elle le revoyait s'éloigner vers les pierres, les épaules droites malgré les blessures toujours vives de son dos, majestueux dans son kilt, ses cheveux flamboyant dans les derniers rayons du soleil couchant. Elle finissait toujours ses réminiscences par se faire la promesse de retourner à Inverness après la guerre et demander au révérend Wakefield de l'aider à rechercher l'histoire des Frasers de Broch Tuarach.

En 1944, lorsque les préparatifs et mouvements de troupes ne pouvaient qu'annoncer un débarquement imminent, Claire s'était portée volontaire pour accompagner les soldats en France. Devant cette décision, Franck s'était emporté, la traitant d'inconsciente. Loin des encouragements qu'elle avait espérés, Franck lui avait dit avec condescendance qu'elle fantasmait la guerre et qu'elle n'avait aucune idée des horreurs auxquelles elle serait confrontée. Peut-être pensait-il qu'elle n'avait soigné jusque-là que des ampoules et maux de tête ! Il lui avait fallu beaucoup d'effort pour rester calme et expliquer que les amputations et opérations d'urgence n'avaient malheureusement plus aucun secret pour elle et qu'elle n'avait pas le titre d'infirmière en chef simplement parce qu'elle savait reconnaitre un scalpel d'une pince. Lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il pouvait faire intervenir ses supérieurs pour la maintenir sur le sol britannique, elle avait laissé éclater sa colère.

— Tu n'oserais pas, Frank Randall ! Je suis l'une des meilleures infirmières en traumatologie de toute la base ! Ma place est sur le front, à soigner nos soldats !

— Ta place est à la maison, en sécurité, où je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter de ce qui peut arriver à ma femme !

— La maison ! Ha ! Crois-tu que je vais attendre sagement les bras croisés ou à faire du point de croix au lieu d'être là où mes compétences seront utiles ? Est-ce là celle que tu imagines avoir épousé ? Ou ne me penses-tu pas capable ?

— Non, bien sûr que non ! Je ne doute pas une seule seconde que tu sois une bonne infirmière. Mais ne peux-tu pas comprendre que mon devoir d'époux est de te protéger ? Cette guerre est bien plus mobile, plus rapide que la Grande Guerre, le front ne sera pas une ligne fixe et les équipes médicales seront bien plus exposées qu'on ne l'imagine ! Te laisser partir te mettre dans une situation où tu pourrais… Je ne pourrais le supporter s'il t'arrivait quelque chose alors qu'il est en mon pouvoir de te garder ici, où tu ne risques rien. Les rôles sont inversés, ce devrait être moi en partance pour le front.

Son aveu avait fait retomber sa colère et elle s'était blottie dans ses bras.

— Nous devons être là où nous servons au mieux, Franck. Je ne sais pas si ma présence sur le front peut changer quelque chose à la guerre mais je sais qu'elle peut changer quelque chose pour les soldats que je prendrais en charge. Je suis douée pour soigner, Franck, je dois le faire. Si tu m'enlèves ça, alors je perds une partie de moi.

— Mais au moins, je ne te perdrais pas…

— Franck…

— Je sais. Tu me le reprocheras jusqu'à la fin de nos jours… Quand je pense que c'est avec cette ténacité que tu m'as séduit ! Je t'en prie Claire, sois prudente et reviens-moi, sourit-il tristement.

— Je te le promets.

Ils avaient passé la seule journée qu'ils avaient ensemble au lit, à vivre l'instant présent avec urgence, n'abordant plus la question de l'avenir, trop incertain. Le débarquement avait eu lieu cinq jours plus tard et Claire avait, pour la première fois, foulé le sol français après avoir pataugé dans une mer rougie par le sang de ses compatriotes.

L'année qui suivit, avait été un long cortège d'horreurs, de peurs, de douleurs. Mais même au milieu du sang, des larmes et des armes, Claire n'avait jamais douté de son utilité ni de l'importance de son rôle. Elle n'avait jamais questionné sa présence sur le front, ni regretté sa décision. Elle était faite pour ça et excellait sous la pression. Savoir que chaque minute et chaque geste comptent pour sauver une vie. Comprendre que rien ne compte plus que le battement du cœur et le sang qui pulse en rythme dans les veines sous ses doigts. Faire abstraction de tout le chaos qui l'entoure et se concentrer sur la vie qu'elle met tout en œuvre pour sauver. Et au-delà de ces urgences, être capable d'apporter du réconfort, de rassurer, de créer du lien avec ses hommes terrifiés de mourir sur une terre étrangère au nom de la liberté.

Non, Claire n'avait jamais douté et lorsque la peur menaçait de la submerger, elle invoquait le visage d'un homme courageux, aux yeux d'un bleu profond, caressait sa broche et se murmurait « je suis prest » jusqu'à ce que la peur laisse place à la détermination.

* * *

Elle avait été rapatriée la semaine suivant la capitulation allemande. Ce retour au pays lui avait laissé un sentiment mitigé : au soulagement de retrouver la paix et la sécurité s'opposait la sensation de perdre le sens de son existence. Tout était à reconstruire : Londres, son mariage, son quotidien. Après six ans de séparation, bâtir un foyer et s'installer dans une certaine domesticité avec Franck représentait un véritable défi en soi. Comment réapprendre à se connaître ? Comment vivre à deux quand on a été indépendant si longtemps ? Franck avait été nommé professeur à Cambridge et deux semaines après leur emménagement, Claire tournait déjà en rond. Lorsqu'elle avait abordé la question avec Franck, elle n'avait pas obtenu la réaction escomptée.

— Comment ça, tu veux plus ? Qu'entends-tu par là ?

— L'hôpital de Cambridge n'est pas très réputé, mais j'ai lu qu'ils allaient ouvrir un service de chirurgie flambant neuf. Mon expérience en France devrait pouvoir m'assurer un poste d'infirmière dans ce service. Qu'en penses-tu ?

— Ce que j'en pense ? Mais ! Tu es consciente qu'avec ma nomination à ce poste, notre confort financier est assuré. Tu n'as absolument pas besoin de travailler !

— Je ne te parle pas de rentrées financières, je te parle d'utiliser mon temps et mes compétences à bon escient. Je vais devenir folle si je ne m'occupe pas, tu sais bien que je ne sais pas rester inactive !

— Bien sûr que je le sais. Mais si tu tiens vraiment à servir la communauté, pourquoi ne t'investis-tu pas dans une charité ? La femme du doyen fait partie du conseil d'administration de l'association aidant au relogement des familles exilées par les bombardements. Je suis sûr qu'elle peut te trouver des responsabilités. J'en parlerais au doyen demain si tu veux.

— Mais enfin, je ne veux pas reloger les gens, je veux les soigner ! Je ne pourrais jamais exercer mon métier d'infirmière dans une œuvre caritative. Les rares âmes charitables autorisées dans les hôpitaux ont à peine le droit de changer les pots de chambre. Je ne veux pas vider les pots de chambres ! Je veux nettoyer les plaies, suturer, administrer les soins et les médicaments, je veux assister les chirurgiens dans leur travail. Si c'était possible, je voudrais même prendre leur place !

— Prendre leur place ! Claire, enfin, tu n'y penses pas ! Ecoute, avait-il repris avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de rétorquer, je comprends que l'adrénaline des urgences que tu as connue pendant la guerre puisse te manquer. Mais la guerre est finie. Tu peux reprendre une vie normale et trouver d'autres façons de contenter ton besoin d'accomplissement.

— Je ne suis pas devenue infirmière à cause de la guerre ! J'ai toujours voulu soigner, je suis faite pour ça. Je ne t'apprends rien, je suis sûre, en te disant que la Grèce antique, dès 350 av. JC, autorisait les femmes à étudier et pratiquer la médecine. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, au XXème siècle, je ne pourrais pas en faire autant !

— Claire, voyons, sois sérieuse !

— Mais je suis sérieuse, avait-elle répondu, outrée.

— Très bien, tu veux être infirmière, soit. Mais comment arriveras-tu à tout gérer ?

— Tout gérer ?

— Bien sûr ! Ma fonction requiert un certain degré de mondanité. Nous devrons recevoir mes confrères de l'université, organiser des dîners, nous rendre à des évènements. Tu n'espères pas que je dise au doyen « Navré Monsieur, le repas n'est pas prêt, ma femme a les deux mains dans les tripes de quelqu'un à l'hôpital. ». J'imagine d'ici ce qu'ils penseraient de tes qualités !

— J'ose espérer qu'ils penseraient que sauver la vie d'un patient est une assez bonne excuse pour être en retard et qu'ils seraient plutôt impressionnés par l'engagement de ton épouse auprès de la société !

— Au détriment de notre ménage ! Enfin Claire, comment veux-tu que je sois pris au sérieux ?! C'est mon premier poste, je dois faire bonne impression. Comment puis-je y arriver si tu ne me soutiens pas !

Il avait soupiré et pris la main pour tenter de recréer le lien entre eux.

— Je comprends, tu es frustrée et tu t'ennuies. J'ai bien entendu tout ce que tu m'as dit mais de mon côté, j'ai absolument besoin que tu sois là pour moi, maintenant. Je t'en prie, donne-moi quelques mois. Laisse-moi le temps de faire ma place et d'assurer mon poste et ensuite nous pourrons rediscuter de cela. S'il te plait, c'est vraiment important pour moi.

Avec réticence, Claire avait hoché la tête.

— Je comprends. Ce poste est une formidable opportunité pour ta carrière et je n'ai aucune intention de compromettre tes chances d'y réussir. Je ferais de mon mieux pour t'accompagner et te soutenir dans ce projet mais ne compte pas sur moi pour divertir ces vieilles bigotes d'épouses toutes les semaines. Ou alors attends-toi à ce qu'elles disparaissent mystérieusement les unes après les autres !

Il avait éclaté de rire et l'avait embrassé fougueusement.

— Non, je ne t'en demanderais pas tant ! Il ne faudrait pas que je finisse le seul homme marié du département. D'une part, cela risquerait d'attirer les soupçons et d'autre part, je ne tiens pas à ce que tous mes collègues s'intéressent à toi ! Je t'aime Claire. Merci de comprendre et de faire ça pour moi.

— Je t'aime aussi Franck.

Les semaines suivantes, Claire avait consacré son temps à son mari et à la bonne tenue de la maison. Organiser des dîners alors que les rations étaient toujours en vigueur n'était pas chose aisée mais Claire ne manque pas de ressources ni d'imagination. Bien que n'étant pas faite pour les mondanités, Claire avait accepté de bonne grâce de jouer les faire-valoirs auprès des collègues de son mari. Sa patience était pourtant mise à rude épreuve par les remarques misogynes des hommes et elle devait constamment réfréner son envie de lever les yeux au ciel lors des conversations insipides des épouses.

Lorsqu'elle en avait fait part à Franck, elle n'avait obtenu qu'un haussement d'épaules, l'explication que les universitaires étaient de la vieille école et un compliment sur sa cuisine. Elle avait été à deux doigts de lui faire remarquer qu'elle avait connu un homme du XVIIIème siècle bien plus ouvert que ces vieux croulants de l'université mais elle s'était retenue.

* * *

Alors que les jours passaient, sa résolution de n'être qu'une bonne épouse faiblissait devant l'ennui et la dépréciation d'elle-même qu'elle subissait. Elle avait beau comprendre la position de Franck vis-à-vis de ses collègues et supérieurs, elle acceptait difficilement qu'il se complaise dans cette situation où les femmes ne sont bonnes qu'à rester à la maison et cuisiner. Jusqu'à présent, ils avaient toujours pu discuter de tout, ensemble, des questions sociétales à la politique en passant par de vastes débats sur l'histoire, l'éducation d'Oncle Lambert l'ayant dotée de solides connaissances en la matière. Mais à chacune de ses prises de paroles, Franck se crispait, prêt à détourner la conversation si par malheur, elle venait à exprimer une opinion sur tout autre sujet que la météo ou la cuisson du rôti.

Elle avait bien failli s'étrangler de colère lorsqu'elle avait entendu les excuses débitées par son mari alors qu'elle venait de lâcher l'un de ses plus beaux jurons dans la cuisine, au lieu de venir s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Si elle ne s'était pas brûlée pour éviter que le plat ne finisse par terre, elle lui aurait bien versé directement son contenu sur la tête !

Non. Claire avait beau savoir qu'il faut faire des compromis dans un couple, trop c'était trop, et c'était bien décidée à remettre les pendules à l'heure, qu'elle s'était rendue, un matin de juillet à l'université. Pour tout observateur extérieur, elle était une épouse dévouée, surprenant son mari avec un pique-nique alors qu'en réalité, elle bouillait de l'intérieur, prête à défendre son point de vue et sa position dans le mariage.

Toutes ses velléités avaient volé en éclat lorsqu'elle avait pénétré sans frapper dans le bureau de Franck pour le découvrir en fâcheuse position avec une jeune femme qu'elle aurait pu identifier comme une secrétaire. Elle n'aurait su dire, hypnotisée qu'elle était par la vue des mains de son cher mari pelotant le fessier de ladite secrétaire. Si la fureur ne l'étouffait pas, elle aurait pu trouver la scène comique : la vision du toujours-très-sérieux-Franck, la chemise débraillée, les cheveux en bataille, du rouge-à-lèvres étalé sur la joue, la bouche ouverte sur un O parfait. Très dignement, elle avait posé le panier de pique-nique par terre – elle lui aurait bien lancé au visage mais il contenait une bonne bouteille de vin qu'il aurait été dommage de gâcher – s'était avancée près de lui et lui avait décoché une formidable gifle dans laquelle elle avait concentré toute sa frustration et sa colère. Puis aussi calmement qu'elle s'était avancée, elle était retournée à la porte, avait repris son panier et en le regardant dans les yeux, avait froidement annoncé qu'elle l'attendait à 18 heures tapantes pour discuter des termes de leur séparation.

La discussion qui s'en était suivie fait partie de celles qu'elle préférerait oublier. Elle l'avait attendu, un verre de vin à la main – puisqu'elle s'était retenue de l'assommer avec, autant en profiter – et lui avait déclaré sans ambages qu'elle souhaitait obtenir le divorce immédiatement. Estomaqué, Franck avait tout d'abord tenté une approche douce. Avec la mine contrite de circonstance, il lui avait demandé pardon, clamant un regrettable moment d'égarement, accompagné d'une promesse de fidélité éternelle et d'un amour sans faille si elle lui donnait une seconde chance.

— Un regrettable moment d'égarement ? Huh ! Depuis combien de temps es-tu en poste ici ? Un mois et demi ? Deux ? Depuis combien de temps nous sommes-nous retrouvés ? un mois ? Un mois et demi ? Je pourrais à la rigueur comprendre la notion d'égarement si c'était arrivé pendant la guerre, alors que nous étions séparés par les circ…

Claire s'était interrompue devant la mine doublement coupable de Franck.

— Oh bordel de merde ! Tu veux dire que…

Sur le coup de la surprise, elle n'avait pas trouvé pas ses mots. Franck, son doux et droit Franck l'avait trompé à deux reprises. _Peut-être même plus_. Elle avait senti la colère monter en elle comme un raz de marée et n'avait rien fait pour la canaliser.

— Je me plie en quatre depuis plusieurs semaines pour entrer dans le moule de l'épouse idéale pour que tu puisses te faire bien voir et pendant ce temps, _Môssieur_ piétine sans vergogne ma fierté et mon honneur !

— Je t'en prie Claire, ne dramatise pas les faits, avait-il essayé de se défendre.

— Ne dramatise pas ? Comment oses-tu ? Tu me demandes de sacrifier ma carrière pour la tienne, tu me rabaisses au rang d'épouse sans cervelle pour briller auprès des autres et apparemment tu ne te gênes pas pour me manquer de respect dès que j'ai le dos tourné ! Que crois-tu ? Que je vais te sourire et docilement retourner en cuisine ?

— Oh, s'il te plait ! Crois-tu que j'ignore ce que tu as fait pendant la guerre ?

— Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu ?

— Allons Claire, je ne suis pas naïf. Tu as passé plus de trois ans entourée de soldats ! J'ai été dans l'armée moi aussi. Je les ai côtoyés. J'ai bien vu comment les rares membres féminins se comportaient avec les hommes ! Je ne doute pas une seule seconde que tu auras su en réconforter quelques-uns.

La seconde gifle était partie bien plus spontanément et violemment que la première.

— Comment oses-tu ? avait-elle répété. Je n'ai jamais, tu m'entends, jamais fauté ! J'ai été fidèle à notre mariage depuis le premier jour !

— Tu espères vraiment me faire croire ça ?

— Tu as un toupet sans borne Franck ! De nous deux, ce n'est pas moi qui aie été surprise à embrasser quelqu'un d'autre aujourd'hui. Mais puisque tu as une si piètre opinion de moi, tu n'auras aucune difficulté à m'accorder le divorce. Cela te permettra de te trouver une petite femme insipide et sans saveur qui n'objectera jamais devant ton comportement !

— Il n'est pas question que nous divorcions Claire ! Que penserait le conseil d'administration de l'université ?

— Oh, mais je ne te laisse pas le choix Franck ! Le divorce n'est autorisé qu'en cas d'accord du mari ou d'adultère répété. A ton avis, que penserait ton cher conseil d'administration si je remplissais une demande en avançant cet argument et que, bien évidemment, cela s'ébruitait ? Tu sais, ces vieilles bigotes qui leurs servent d'épouses ont la langue bien pendue et elles adorent les commérages. Tout le campus serait au courant bien avant les magistrats.

— Tu n'oserais pas !

Il avait blêmi devant la menace qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de voiler.

— Non ? Tu me connais mal si tu crois que je n'en suis pas capable !

Ils se faisaient face, elle, les poings serrés, haletante de rage, lui, pâle et incertain. Il s'était passé les mains sur le visage, avait soupiré et s'était reculé comme si la distance pouvait désamorcer la situation. Il avait repris d'une voix fatiguée.

— Claire, s'il te plait. Pouvons-nous en discuter calmement ? Je t'aime, je ne veux pas que nous nous séparions. La guerre a été dure pour nous tous. Elle a éprouvé nos serments, nos sentiments. Je n'ai pas été l'homme que tu espérais et je t'en demande pardon. Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime plus que tout et quoi que tu aies pu faire ni changera rien, je t'aimerais tout autant.

— Alors ça, c'est la meilleure !

— Claire, laisse-moi finir ! Nous avons tous les deux changé mais nous nous aimons. J'ai confiance en nous, en notre capacité de reconstruire notre couple et de nous retrouver l'un l'autre. Si tu abandonnes aujourd'hui…

Elle avait secoué la tête autant pour lui signifier son désaccord que pour chasser ses mielleuses et fausses paroles.

— Tu n'arriveras pas à retourner la situation, Franck, ni à me faire sentir coupable. Ce n'est pas moi qui aie été infidèle. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'aie empêché d'être toi-même depuis la fin de la guerre. Non, je n'ai rien à me reprocher, je t'ai donné tout ce que je pouvais depuis qu'on s'est retrouvé. J'ai essayé d'être ce que tu attendais de moi, au détriment de mes propres convictions et visiblement, cela ne t'a pas suffi. Tu as raison sur un point : tu n'es pas l'homme que j'espérais. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la guerre qui nous ait changés. Je crois que nous nous sommes fourvoyés sur ce qu'était l'autre dès le départ et je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer l'homme que je découvre en face de moi aujourd'hui… Et je ne pense pas non plus que tu sois réellement heureux avec celle que je suis au plus profond de moi. Peut-être aimes-tu l'image que je renvoie mais si tu m'aimais vraiment, moi, alors tu ne m'aurais pas demandé de changer, ni d'abandonner ma carrière.

— On en revient à ça ? Claire, on en a déjà parlé ! Je voulais juste…

— Non, on n'en revient pas à ça. C'est juste un exemple parmi d'autres pour illustrer que nous ne nous comprenons pas et que nous sommes voués à être malheureux si nous restons ensembles. Et je ne tiens pas à vivre malheureuse dans un mariage qui n'a pas de sens. Et toi non plus, j'en suis sûre…

— Mais… Claire ! Je t'en prie… Tu parles sous le coup de l'émotion…

Elle avait émis un rire sans joie.

— L'émotion ! S'il n'y en avait qu'une, Franck, ce serait tellement plus simple !

— Raison de plus ! Je t'en prie, allons nous coucher et nous pourrons parler à tête reposée demain.

— Non ! Non, non, non. Nous finissons cette conversation et ce mariage ici et maintenant ! Il n'est pas question de faire l'autruche ou de cacher la poussière sous le tapis ! Je veux le divorce et tu vas me l'accorder. Je veux ta parole ce soir que demain nous nous rendrons au tribunal.

— Je pourrais refuser, s'était-il buté.

— Non, tu ne prendras pas ce risque, tu tiens trop à ta réputation.

— Si j'accepte, tu perds tout Claire, avait-il sifflé, mauvais. Tu n'auras rien de moi ! Tu n'auras plus de logement, plus d'argent, plus de cercle social !

— Oncle Lambert et mes parents m'ont laissé suffisamment d'argent pour m'installer, avait-elle balayé d'un revers de main, et je n'ai jamais touché à ma solde d'infirmière ! Je n'ai besoin de rien venant de toi, si ce n'est ta signature en bas du document. Quant au cercle social, tu peux te garder tes croulants misogynes et leurs bigotes !

A court d'arguments, Franck était resté silencieux puis avait hoché la tête, vaincu.

— Bien, nous irons au tribunal demain matin à la première heure. Tu peux dormir sur le canapé cette nuit, avait-elle ajouté en se dirigeant vers leur chambre.

Le lendemain matin, un Franck hagard, ayant visiblement fini la bouteille de vin, avait tenté de lui faire changer d'avis mais Claire avait tenu bon. Franck, devant l'attitude combattive de Claire, avait capitulé et fini par l'accompagner au tribunal signer avec mauvaise volonté les documents de demande de divorce. En sortant du bâtiment, elle lui avait signifié qu'elle et ses affaires auraient quitté l'appartement avant qu'il ne rentre de l'université. Décontenancé par la rapidité avec laquelle elle avait prévu de partir, Franck s'était fâché et l'avait accusé d'aller retrouver un amant. Préférant ne pas relancer la discussion, elle l'avait informé qu'il pourrait la contacter et lui faire parvenir les documents du divorce à la pension où elle logeait au début de la guerre. Puis avec un brusque « adieu », elle l'avait laissé planté là.


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Note : bye bye Franck... et re-bonjour Ecosse ! Un court chapitre parce qu'il faut bien faire la jonction !**_

 _ **Merci à Matagiita et Chou05 pour vos commentaires. S'entendre dire que l'histoire vous plaît est vraiment, vraiment gratifiant.**_

 _ **Merci aussi à tous les autres qui continuent de lire. N'hésitez pas à transmettre vos remarques si vous en avez !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Officiellement divorcée, Claire avait décidé de tenir sa promesse avant de commencer sa nouvelle vie. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouve, fin août, sur le palier de la pension de Mme Baird. La logeuse l'a accueillie avec grande effusion, nul doute que tout Inverness sera au courant de son retour dans l'heure.

Posant sa valise sur le sol, Claire embrasse les lieux d'un regard. Rien ne semble avoir changé en quatre ans, pas même le dessus de lit. _A se demander si l'oreiller porte toujours l'odeur de Jamie !_ Elle sourit, sentant poindre le sentiment d'être rentrée à la maison. En fermant les yeux, elle peut imaginer Jamie assis à la table de la cuisine, la fixant de son regard intense. Ce souvenir efface la contrariété ressentie à la remarque de Mme Baird sur sa coiffure. Il faut dire qu'après avoir discipliné et contraint ses cheveux pendant quatre longues années, Claire a décrété qu'ils apprécieraient un peu de liberté et ils en profitaient allègrement ! Mais elle n'avait que faire du regard des autres. Jamie lui avait dit un jour que ses cheveux étaient le reflet de son tempérament et franchement, elle-même avait besoin de se sentir libre. Libre et elle-même.

Après avoir rangé ses affaires, Claire retourne voir Mme Baird et lui demande l'autorisation d'utiliser son téléphone pour appeler le révérend Wakefield. La conversation est rapidement terminée, M. Wakefield acceptant avec enthousiasme d'aider Claire à faire des recherches complémentaires sur les clans écossais. Claire s'en veut un peu de ne pas avoir été plus précise au téléphone. Elle sait que le révérend va lui préparer tous les ouvrages et documents qu'il possède sur tous les clans, mais elle ne voulait pas que la logeuse, dont l'ouïe pourrait concurrencer les meilleurs sonars de sous-marins, ne découvre l'intérêt de Claire pour une famille en particulier. Cela engendrerait trop de questions auxquelles elle n'a aucune envie de répondre. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle ne craint pas la réaction du révérend, elle a confiance en sa discrétion naturelle, à l'opposé de Mme Baird. Rendez-vous pris deux jours plus tard, Claire en profite pour visiter la région, ce qu'elle n'a finalement pas eu l'occasion de faire la dernière fois qu'elle est venue.

Bénéficiant d'une arrière-saison clémente, elle savoure sa découverte des paysages grandioses des Highlands, comprenant l'attachement de Jamie à une nature aussi belle et sauvage. Elle flâne le long des lochs, erre au milieu des bruyères en pleine floraison, gravit quelques collines embrassant le décor l'entourant. Et toujours, elle garde Jamie à l'esprit, se demandant s'il est un jour passé par ici, s'il a parcouru ce chemin, si ce bosquet était déjà présent à l'époque…

Elle frotte sa broche, qui ne l'a jamais quittée, et se demande combien de Frasers aujourd'hui en ont une comme cela . Se souviennent-ils de leur devise ? Savent-ils que parmi leurs ancêtres, il en existe un qui s'appelait Jamie ? Et que contre toute attente, ce Jamie a réussi à faire battre le cœur d'une anglaise du XXème siècle ? Bien sûr que non, se reprend-elle réalisant que son esprit s'égare. Jamie se sera bien gardé de raconter son histoire à quiconque. _Trop dangereux._ _Et puis, comment pourrait-il savoir qu'il a fait battre mon cœur ?_ Mais elle, elle le sait. Toute mariée et fidèle qu'elle était, son cœur a frémi pour Jamie et c'est son souvenir qui la soutenait et la faisait avancer dans les pires moments de la guerre. Et pour cela, elle lui sera toujours reconnaissante de lui avoir offert sa broche.

* * *

— Mme Randall, quel plaisir de vous revoir !

— Révérend, je suis ravie de vous revoir aussi. Mais, hum… c'est Mme Beauchamp maintenant… J'ai repris mon nom de jeune fille.

— Oh ! Oh, reprend-t-il, vous m'en voyez navré… Mais je vous en prie, entrez, entrez. Mme Graham est dans le jardin. Elle s'est faite une joie de vous savoir de retour et nous a préparé son délicieux ragoût que vous avez tant apprécié la dernière fois.

— Vraiment ? J'en salive déjà ! Mais j'espère ne pas avoir créé trop de bouleversements dans votre organisation.

— Mais non voyons, et puis, que serait la vie quotidienne s'il n'y avait pas quelques surprises de temps en temps ! Ce serait d'un ennui !

— A qui le dites-vous ! s'exclame-t-elle en repensant aux diverses surprises de taille qu'elle a vécues. Mais révérend, je vous remercie d'accepter de m'aider dans mes recherches.

— Ne me remerciez pas ! Vous savez que c'est une passion chez moi ! Mais dites-moi exactement ce que vous souhaitez trouver : il y a beaucoup de clans et leurs histoires sont assez riches mais pas forcément documentées.

— En fait, je m'intéresse à une famille en particulier, les Frasers de Broch Tuarach. Brian, Ellen et leurs enfants Jamie et Jenny. Ils vivaient au domaine de Lallybroch avant le soulèvement de 45.

— Les Frasers… Hmm… Voyons voir… Ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu mais ce n'est pas l'un des plus grands clans des Highlands. Leur histoire risque de ne pas être l'une des plus racontées. Savez-vous si les Frasers dont vous parlez sont une branche directe du laird ou s'ils sont des cousins ou encore plus éloignés ?

— Je n'en ai aucune idée, révérend. Je sais juste que Brian était laird de Broch Tuarach et que Jamie a été emprisonné à Fort William en 1739.

Bien sûr, elle en sait beaucoup plus mais le nom du chien préféré de Jamie ou la façon dont il faisait tourner sa sœur en bourrique ne serait d'aucune aide dans leur recherche.

— Hmm… Très bien… Je pense que nous allons commencer avec ces documents sur le soulèvement. Ils dressent assez bien le portrait des protagonistes engagés dans la rébellion.

Il désigne du doigt plusieurs piles de livres. Claire retrousse ses manches et attrape le premier de la pile. _Allons-y !_

* * *

La première journée ayant été infructueuse, le révérend a invité Claire à revenir tous les jours, y compris lorsqu'il ne peut être présent. Ce n'est que le troisième jour que Claire trouve enfin une mention du clan Fraser. Le vieux Simon Fraser, Lord Lovat, laird du château de Beauly, surnommé le vieux renard, a été décapité à Londres en 1746 après avoir engagé ses métayers et son fils, le jeune Simon, auprès du Prince Charles. Les Frasers de Beauly étaient présents à Culloden Moor, les noms de plusieurs officiers abattus par les anglais listés sur un mémorial dans une église locale en apportant la preuve. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne correspond à Jamie ou à son père.

Claire ressent un certain soulagement même si elle sait que ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne s'y trouvait pas. Après deux jours de recherches supplémentaires, assistée du révérend, Claire n'en sait pas plus sur les origines et devenirs de la famille de Jamie. Lord Lovat était, semble-t-il un coureur de jupons et sa descendance non officielle n'a pas été répertoriée. Les mariages entre clans et au sein du même clan ont créé tellement de ramifications qu'essayer d'établir des arbres généalogiques sans connaître les noms complets est impossible. Claire se retient de soupirer de frustration. Elle se souvient que Jamie lui a énuméré tous ses noms mais doutant toujours de son histoire de voyage dans le temps, elle n'avait pas prêté assez attention à ce détail. James Alexander Fraser. C'est tout ce dont elle se souvient et elle s'en veut à présent. Le révérend, sentant sa déception, la réconforte.

— Ne vous découragez pas. Nous n'avons pas encore fait le tour de tous les outils à notre disposition. Vous avez parlé d'un domaine, je crois.

— Oui, ils vivaient au manoir de Lallybroch. Brian l'a construit pour Ellen. C'est sur le domaine de Broch Tuarach, la tour qui regarde vers le nord.

— La tour qui regarde vers le nord ? Mais une tour est ronde, non ? Comment peut-elle regarder vers le nord ?

Claire sourit. Elle a posé exactement la même question à Jamie quand il lui a expliqué la signification du nom gaélique de son domaine. Elle lui apporte la réponse qu'elle a reçue quatre ans plus tôt.

— La porte pour y entrer est orientée au nord.

— Aaah… Mais dites-moi Mme Beauchamp… Pardonnez-moi de vous poser ainsi la question mais… Comment en savez-vous autant et si peu à la fois ? Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous tant à cette famille ?

Elle avait eu le temps de préparer une histoire plausible et la raconta au révérend, réprimant le sentiment de culpabilité à mentir à un homme d'église.

— Eh bien, voyez-vous, j'étais infirmière dans l'armée. J'ai accompagné les troupes en France et après les combats, il m'est arrivé de soigner des hommes de toute nationalité, y compris des allemands d'ailleurs. Et permettez-moi de le dire, malgré toutes les horreurs que le régime nazi a pu engendrer, les soldats allemands appellent leur mère et saignent comme n'importe quel autre homme quand il est en train de mourir.

— Tous les hommes sont égaux dans la mort. C'est avant, par leurs actions, et après, par le châtiment divin, que la différence se fait.

— Hum… Pardonnez-moi révérend si c'est blasphème, mais je vous avoue que j'aurais aimé voir un peu plus d'intervention divine !

Le révérend sourit avec indulgence.

— La main de Dieu est partout mais on ne la voit pas toujours et surtout il ne nous est pas donné de toujours comprendre ses intentions.

— Hum… Bon bref. Parmi les soldats que j'ai soignés, il y avait un écossais qui aimait raconter des histoires et notamment celle de cette famille. Il a en parlait si bien qu'ils prenaient vie sous nos yeux. J'ai eu envie d'en savoir plus en rentrant.

— Vous auriez peut-être plus vite fait de retrouver ce soldat et de lui poser la question.

— Oh, euh, c'est impossible… Il… Il a disparu… C'est un peu pour lui que je fais ça.

— Oh ! Oui, évidemment, c'est tragique, je comprends.

Il tapote doucement son épaule en signe de réconfort.

— Eh bien, si vous êtes d'accord, nous pourrions nous rendre aux archives de la ville pour rechercher ce domaine et remonter la liste des propriétaires. La bru de Mme Graham y travaille, je suis sûr qu'elle nous aidera. Ainsi, nous aurons leur nom complet ce qui facilitera peut-être nos recherches. Elles doivent être fermées ce week-end. Je vous propose de nous y retrouver lundi matin vers 10 heures. Cela vous convient-il ?

— Merci révérend, c'est vraiment aimable de continuer à m'aider.

— Pensez-vous ! C'est passionnant !

* * *

Mettant à profit ses deux jours libres, Claire poursuit son exploration de la région et se rend à Fort William. Là, dans la cour, face au pilori, Claire ne peut réprimer un frisson. Malgré les mutilations, membres amputés ou plaies par balles, soignées pendant la guerre, le dos de Jamie reste pour elle parmi les pires blessures qu'elle ait eu à prendre en charge. Est-ce parce qu'elle a établi un lien émotionnel avec lui ou parce qu'elle connaît les circonstances dans lesquelles elles lui ont été infligées ? Toujours est-il qu'à chaque fois qu'elle y pense, son estomac se retourne : la cruauté du capitaine Randall, le courage de Jamie, tout se bouscule dans sa tête pour laisser la place à l'image du dos ensanglanté, aux lambeaux de peau qu'elle a tenté de sauver. _Et dire que cela s'est passé ici, exactement à l'endroit où je me tiens aujourd'hui._

Elle n'a qu'à fermer les yeux pour voir la scène : ce grand roux, aux épaules larges, à la peau tannée par le soleil et le travail aux champs, les poignets attachés au poteau tandis que se tient derrière lui, Franck, en habit de dragon anglais, un fouet à la main. Devant la vivacité de la vision, Claire chancelle et ouvre les yeux. C'est la première fois qu'elle se représente le capitaine Randall sous les traits de Franck. Effrayée par ce que son esprit a conjuré, elle tourne les talons et quitte les lieux avant d'avoir visité le reste du fort. Assise dans l'automobile, elle pose son front sur le volant. _Franck n'est pas Black Jack, Franck n'est pas Black Jack…_ Elle répète ces mots comme une litanie pour éloigner cette image cauchemardesque.

Pendant toutes ces années, elle n'a eu aucun souci à faire abstraction du détail révélé par Jamie, que Franck et son ancêtre partageait une ressemblance frappante, alors pourquoi cela la rend-elle malade maintenant ? _Tu es injuste !_ Franck n'a jamais fait preuve de brutalité, ni de cruauté, pas même lors de leur ultime dispute. _De la mauvaise foi, c'est sûr, de la condescendance, aussi, un peu de méchanceté, certainement, mais jamais de la cruauté._ Elle regarde autour d'elle et comprend que l'atmosphère des lieux est malsaine, chargée de toutes les âmes des pauvres hères morts ou martyrisés entre ces murs. Elle se dépêche de mettre le contact et se hâte de rentrer à la pension, le fantôme du capitaine Jonathan Randall accroché à ses basques.

* * *

Le lundi, c'est remise de ses émotions que Claire retrouve le révérend devant la porte des archives de l'hôtel de ville d'Inverness. Assistée de la bru de Mme Graham, il leur faut la matinée avant de retrouver la trace des premiers documents relatifs à Lallybroch. Le manoir est abandonné depuis plusieurs décennies, une succession litigieuse ayant bloqué toute cession et le domaine tombant dans l'oubli des générations suivantes. _Quelle tristesse… Jamie en était si fier._ A partir de là, remonter dans les actes de propriété se fait plus facilement même si la tâche est rendue ardue par un archivage anarchique de tous les documents antérieurs à 1800. Ce n'est donc que le lendemain que la charmante Moira découvre l'acte de vente établit en 1748 entre la Couronne britannique et son loyal sujet, Sir Cunet.

— La Couronne britannique ? Je ne comprends pas. Le domaine devait appartenir aux Frasers ou à défaut à l'un de leur descendant. Que vient faire la Couronne là-dedans ?

— Elle a dû saisir le manoir, lui répond le révérend.

— Saisir ?

— A la suite du soulèvement, la Couronne a saisi beaucoup de domaines. Rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai dit. Après la défaite des jacobites en 1746, l'armée a poursuivi tous ceux qu'elle soupçonnait de traitrise. Cette purge a durée plusieurs années et même s'ils ont cessé de pendre les gens au bout d'un moment, ils ont continué à les pourchasser et à les emprisonner. Lorsque le traitre était d'une famille modeste, sa maison était brûlée mais lorsqu'il était d'une famille fortunée… Eh bien, cela dépendait de la valeur du bien ou du message à faire passer… Le domaine pouvait être saccagé et brûlé – c'est ce qui est arrivé au château de Beauly de Lord Lovat – ou saisi par la Couronne et revendu à des sujets britanniques lorsque le site pouvait rapporter en termes de terres. Et dans ce cas, la famille était soit emprisonnée, soit chassée, purement et simplement. Beaucoup se sont exilés au Nouveau Monde parce qu'ils n'avaient plus rien ici.

— Seigneur… Cela veut dire que Jamie ou son père, l'un ou l'autre ou les deux, a combattu auprès des jacobites.

— Il y a de très fortes chances, en effet. Ils peuvent être morts au combat ou avoir survécu mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, leur implication a été connue de la Couronne et elle l'aura fait payer au reste des habitants de Lallybroch.

— Pensez-vous que nous retrouverons une trace d'eux quelque part ?

— Hmm… j'en doute, Mme Beauchamp, je suis désolé. Cette branche des Frasers n'était apparemment pas assez importante pour être répertoriée dans les données sur la rébellion. La saisie du manoir par la Couronne aura effacé les actes antérieurs. Nous pourrions essayer de chercher dans les registres des prisons mais sans le nom complet et en l'état actuel de nos différentes administrations, je crains que cela ne soit très compliqué. Dans quelques années, peut-être ? Lorsque le pays se sera remis à fonctionner normalement…

— Bien sûr, je comprends.

Claire est dévastée par cette nouvelle et n'arrive pas à cacher son émotion. Jamie a été tué ou emprisonné à cause du soulèvement. Il ne l'a pas écoutée ou n'a pas pu ne pas prendre part à la rébellion. Sa famille aura subi les conséquences de cette guerre, il n'aura pas pu les protéger. Elle n'aura pas pu les protéger. C'est irrationnel comme réaction mais Claire a le sentiment d'avoir échoué. Mécaniquement, elle remercie la jeune Moira puis rejoint le révérend qui l'attend déjà dehors.

— Mme Beauchamp, vous êtes très pâle, laissez-moi vous raccompagner à la pension.

— Je vous remercie, révérend, mais je crois que je vais marcher, cela me fera du bien.

— Bien sûr… S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire…

— Oh, c'est gentil mais je crois avoir déjà bien assez abusé de votre temps et de votre énergie. Je… Je crois que je vais prendre quelques jours pour réfléchir et continuer à visiter les Highlands. Je vous recontacterai plus tard.

— Bien sûr, ma chère, bien sûr. Prenez le temps dont vous avez besoin. Ma porte vous est toujours ouverte.

— Merci révérend. Oh révérend, le rappelle-t-elle alors qu'il s'éloigne vers sa voiture, en fait, il y a une dernière information que vous pourriez m'apporter. Pouvez-vous m'indiquer la route pour me rendre à ce qui était autrefois Lallybroch ?

* * *

Emotionnellement épuisée, il faut à Claire une journée complète de repos avant de trouver le courage de suivre les directions du révérend et conduire jusqu'à la demeure familiale de Jamie. Comme il le lui avait décrit, le manoir est dans une légère dépression, ses grandes cheminées surplombant une vaste vallée parsemée de petits bois et lacs entrelacés. Claire arrête l'automobile en haut de la colline. De son point de vue lointain, le logis, entouré d'un mur d'enceinte, se tient fier et majestueux, comme Jamie, au cœur d'un écrin de verdure. Roulant au pas, elle s'approche, notant ici et là, les signes de décrépitude des lieux : le chemin non entretenu, les herbes envahissant les bas-côtés, le tas de pierres écroulées vestige d'un ancien pigeonnier, la brèche dans le mur d'enceinte, le blason érodé au-dessus du porche d'entrée…

Debout dans la cour, son cœur se serre. _Oh, Jamie, si tu voyais ça…_ La demeure est dans un tel délabrement qu'elle n'ose imaginer l'état de l'intérieur : les menuiseries sont dégondées pour la plupart, les vitres cassées, un morceau de toiture a été arraché et vacille dangereusement dans le vide. Avec un état extérieur pareil, il est à craindre que la charpente et les planchés soient pourris par l'humidité tout le mobilier et les tapisseries, s'il en reste, moisis.

Pour combattre la vague de tristesse qui menace, Claire emprunte un petit chemin contournant le manoir. Elle entend la voix de Jamie lui contant ses aventures de petit garçon turbulent, l'imaginant caché dans les buissons prêt à effrayer sa sœur, sautant, courant au-dessus du ruisseau. Obliquant du chemin, elle suit ce qui semblait être un sentier remontant à flanc de colline, sa jupe s'accrochant aux ronces. A plusieurs reprises, elle se demande si elle ne ferait pas mieux de redescendre mais une intuition lui souffle qu'elle doit continuer alors elle relève sa jupe à mi-cuisse et poursuit son ascension. Après quelques minutes, elle atteint ce qui semble être un petit cimetière, clôt d'un muret de pierres disparaissant presque sous les épines. L'enjambant tant bien que mal, elle pénètre dans l'enceinte.

Les pierres tombales sont endommagées, partiellement affaissées et couvertes de mousse mais certaines inscriptions peuvent encore être déchiffrées. Claire compte trois stèles : une double, sans aucun doute dressée pour un couple, une petite sur laquelle elle devine un fin travail de sculpture et enfin, une troisième, remarquable par sa simplicité et l'absence de gravure décorative. Sur la pierre jumelée, elle arrive à lire le prénom Ellen d'un côté puis le nom Fraser de l'autre et en déduit que les parents de Jamie peuvent être enterrés ici. Sur la petite, elle n'arrive à reconnaitre qu'un bout de date : 172. Sans doute pour William, le frère ainé que Jamie a perdu alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Elle se concentre alors sur la dernière pierre. Les gravures, bien moins travaillées que sur les autres pierres, ont quasiment disparu et Claire doit plisser les yeux pour essayer de deviner les lettres. Elle liste à haute voix celles qu'elle arrive à lire : Ja – e – Al – and – M – ser, puis les chiffres associés : 1 – 0 – 46. Elle blêmit. _46\. 1746. L'année de la défaite._ Elle ferme les yeux et visualise la suite de lettres, les comparant à ce dont elle se souvient du nom de Jamie.

— Putain de bordel de merde ! James Alexander Macquelquechose Fraser ! Il avait 19 ans en 41, non en 39, c'était en 1739 pour lui, donc il est né en 1720. Oh, nom de dieu Jamie !

Elle écarquille les yeux, fixant la pierre tombale, implorant les lettres de changer en deuxième lecture ou mieux encore, pressant Jamie d'apparaître lui-même, sourire aux lèvres, contredisant ainsi ce qu'elle voit. Mais évidemment, les lettres ne bougent pas, quoiqu'elles soient de moins en moins lisibles, brouillées par les larmes que Claire ne peut retenir plus longtemps.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

— Et merde ! Merde, merde, merde !

Elle s'agenouille devant la pierre et laisse son chagrin s'exprimer, le corps secoué de sanglots. Elle se souvient avoir pleuré aussi fort lorsqu'elle a lui a dit au-revoir à Craigh na Dun mais pour autant, elle se demande si la douleur était aussi forte. Comme si cet adieu-ci était plus définitif que le précédent, comme si son esprit et son cœur, depuis quatre ans, le pensaient encore vivant. Elle reste assise dans l'herbe une heure, peut-être deux, elle ne se rend pas compte du temps qui passe. Elle reste là, à fixer la stèle pendant que ses mains, machinalement, arrachent l'herbe autour d'elle. Et elle attend, elle attend… Elle attend que le calme revienne mais lorsqu'enfin ses hoquets disparaissent, ils laissent place à un vide. Elle se palpe l'abdomen, le torse, se demandant si certains de ses organes ne se seraient pas liquéfiés et n'auraient pas disparu avec ses larmes, ce qui expliquerait cette sensation de trou béant au fond d'elle. Mais non, son cœur bat encore, ce qui est une aberration selon elle, il lui a semblé s'être arrêté tout à l'heure…

Reprenant pied peu à peu, elle caresse la pierre et se relève, essuyant son visage, époussetant sa jupe, remettant un semblant d'ordre dans sa tignasse. Avec un dernier regard, elle tourne le dos au cimetière et redescend à la voiture. Son corps, déconnecté de son esprit, retrouve le chemin, ne s'arrête même pas un instant dans la cour mais s'installe immédiatement au volant et ramène sans encombre l'automobile à la pension.

Elle passe la soirée à fixer la broche puis la nuit à tourner et se retourner dans son lit sans pouvoir fermer l'œil. Elle tente de mettre de côté ses émotions et d'analyser les faits. La pierre mentionnait la date de 1746, ce qui signifie qu'il a au moins réussi à regagner son temps et qu'il a revu les siens. Peut-être n'est-il pas mort à Culloden. 1746 a été une année difficile avec un hiver long et dur, peut-être est-il tombé malade tout simplement. Mais elle sent bien qu'elle essaye de se convaincre, Jamie est – était – un garçon robuste et débrouillard et puis pourquoi Lallybroch aurait-il été saisi si ce n'était pour punir des traitres ? Son esprit tourbillonne, refusant de la laisser en paix, passant de conjoncture en conjoncture…

 _Argh ! Et alors ? Quelle différence cela fait ? Qu'il soit mort en 46 ou 50 années plus tard de vieillesse, il est mort, mort et remort depuis belle lurette ! Tu croyais quoi Beauchamp ? Que tu découvrirais qu'il avait vécu 225 ans et qu'il t'attendait chez lui ? Argh !_ Martelant le matelas de ses poings, Claire essaye de se raisonner, d'évacuer ce trop-plein d'émotions qu'elle ne s'explique pas. Après tout, elle ne le connaît pas vraiment, ils ne se sont côtoyés que dix jours. _Ce doit être le contrecoup du divorce. Tu n'arrives pas à pleurer la fin de ton mariage alors tu reportes sur la mort de Jamie. Tu fais un transfert, c'est tout._ Sauf qu'elle sait que c'est plus qu'un transfert. Jamie l'a accompagnée et soutenue bien plus que Franck pendant la guerre Jamie a partagé bien plus avec elle en dix jours que Franck en six ans et malgré un gouffre de deux cents ans d'évolution sociale entre eux, elle a le sentiment que Jamie la respectait beaucoup plus que Franck.

Si seulement Jamie l'avait écoutée, si seulement il avait rencontré le révérend, peut-être aurait-il pu éviter le malheur de frapper Lallybroch. Ou alors, si elle avait pu le faire repartir avec des médicaments ou des objets qui auraient pu l'aider. Ne pas savoir comment il est mort la taraude. _Est-ce que j'aurais pu le soigner ? Est-ce que j'aurais pu lui apprendre à se soigner lui-même ?_ Les questions sans réponse fusent et la torturent sans fin.

Elle se rappelle ses yeux qui pouvaient exprimer tant de choses, ses cheveux flamboyants. Elle se remémore leurs discussions, sa voix grave et chaude qui l'enveloppait comme dans un cocon, ses bras solides qui l'ont serrée dans une étreinte douce et protectrice. Elle s'endort, la broche à la main, bercée par les souvenirs d'un homme qu'elle aurait pu aimer si le temps et les circonstances l'avaient permis.

* * *

Claire se réveille le cœur lourd, sans appétit ni énergie. Elle se rend compte à présent qu'elle va devoir faire aujourd'hui, le deuil qu'elle aurait dû faire il y a quatre ans. Etrangement, elle a porté en elle l'espoir de le revoir. Comme les familles de ces soldats, disparus en mission, qui ne peuvent commencer leur travail de deuil que lorsque la preuve et les circonstances du décès sont apportées.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé vivre ça, Franck étant en sécurité dans les bureaux des services secrets londoniens. Mais pourtant, avec le recul, elle comprend que c'est ce qu'elle a fait pendant quatre ans, chérissant les souvenirs, puisant du réconfort dans un objet lui ayant appartenu, priant pour qu'il s'en sorte. Elle pourrait presque rire de l'ironie de sa situation si elle n'avait aussi mal : elle s'est inquiétée pendant quatre ans pour un homme qu'elle savait mort depuis près de deux cents ans ! Mais que dit le dicton déjà ? « Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. »

Alors elle décide d'accepter son chagrin, d'accepter de pleurer ce qui aurait pu être, sans jugement ni analyse. Elle peut bien s'octroyer une journée morte, le monde sera toujours là demain. Et sur cette résolution, elle se recroqueville sur le lit, la broche posée sur l'oreiller devant elle, et laisse à nouveau couler ses larmes.

Des coups portés à sa porte la réveillent plus tard. Désorientée, elle met quelques secondes à quitter la douceur du sourire de Jamie qui habitait son rêve, pour se lever et rejoindre l'entrée. Dans un sursaut de dignité, elle aplatit ses cheveux et se frotte doucement le visage avant d'ouvrir la porte au révérend Wakefield.

— Mme Beauchamp, pardonnez cette intrusion mais j'étais en ville et ai voulu en profiter pour vous voir.

— Mais je vous en prie, révérend, entrez.

Il la précède poliment, la laissant ainsi lisser sa jupe, arranger son corsage et discrètement jeter un œil à sa montre.

— J'allais justement préparer du thé. Me ferez-vous le plaisir de le partager ?

— Bien sûr, j'en serais enchanté… Mais… Comment allez-vous, Mme Beauchamp ? Vous me paraissez souffrante.

Elle s'affaire avec la bouilloire pour éviter qu'il ne remarque ses mains tremblantes.

— Oui, euh… Je pense avoir attrapé froid hier.

Elle hésite un instant puis se rappelle que le révérend s'est montré très compréhensif et aidant dans ses recherches et qu'elle lui doit bien l'épilogue de l'histoire.

— Je me suis rendue à Lallybroch.

— Vraiment ? Et qu'y avez-vous vu ?

— Hmm… Le domaine est en piteux état, comme il fallait s'y attendre.

Elle lui relate sa visite avec la découverte du cimetière et le déchiffrage des stèles. Parfaitement synchronisé, le sifflement derrière elle la sauve de l'émotion montante et lui permet de reprendre contenance le temps de préparer la théière.

— Alors le fils, Jamie, est bien mort pendant le soulèvement ?

— Pendant ou juste après. Sa famille a eu le temps d'apposer une pierre tombale avant que la couronne ne les chasse.

— Eh bien… L'histoire de ce jeune homme et de sa famille est un exemple parmi tant d'autres des drames que cette rébellion a provoqués.

Claire hoche la tête, se retenant de rétorquer que Jamie n'est pas un homme parmi tant d'autres.

— Vous semblez très affectée par cette conclusion à vos recherches.

— Oui, c'est vrai… C'est que… nous avons passé tant de temps à le chercher, tant d'énergie… Que cela débouche sur une note aussi tragique… C'est comme lorsque vous prenez en charge un patient avec une blessure fatale. Vous avez beau savoir que vous ne pourrez pas le sauver, je ne sais pas, vous essayez quand même. Et lorsqu'il meurt, eh bien, c'est dur malgré tout…

— Je comprends. Il est vrai que le travail de l'historien est passionnant mais il faut savoir garder ses distances. Il est toujours important d'étudier les aspects humains des protagonistes pour comprendre les motivations, expliquer les choix ayant entrainé tel ou tel évènement. Après avoir passé tant de temps à étudier ces gens, vous finissez par les connaitre. Et si vous plongez trop profondément dans leurs âmes alors vous risquez de perdre pied en effet.

Ils finissent de boire le thé en silence, Claire perdue dans ses pensées et le révérend respectant sa tranquillité.

— Sur une toute autre note, Mme Graham m'a demandé de vous transmettre une invitation à venir prendre le thé demain. Mais si vous préférez vous reposer, je dirais à Mme Graham de décaler.

— Non, non, n'en faites rien. Ce n'est qu'un coup de froid, rien qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil ne saurait guérir. Remerciez Mme Graham et assurez-la de ma présence demain.

— Bien, bien. Je ne serais pas au presbytère aussi je vous dis à bientôt Mme Beauchamp.

— Au revoir révérend et encore merci pour votre assistance.

* * *

Devant la douceur et la gentillesse de Mme Graham, Claire, qui se targue pourtant d'avoir des nerfs d'acier en toutes circonstances, arrive tout juste à faire bonne figure. Et lorsque la gouvernante, particulièrement perspicace, la presse sur le lien entre ses recherches et son intérêt passé pour la magie des pierres, Claire, décontenancée, reste silencieuse. Avec un sourire en coin et un regard malicieux, Mme Graham enfonce le clou.

— Se pourrait-il que vous ayez rencontré un Jamie Fraser lors de votre dernier séjour parmi nous ?

De prime abord, Claire ne sait comment réagir. Comment Mme Graham pourrait-elle la croire ? Puis, la fatigue et le besoin de se confier lui font baisser ses dernières barrières et elle entame le récit détaillé de sa rencontre avec Jamie jusqu'à la découverte de sa tombe. Elle n'omet rien, elle parle de la broche et de ce que Jamie lui a apporté pendant toutes ces années de guerre. Elle déballe tout : ses sentiments, ses interrogations, ses doutes, le chagrin qu'elle ressent, doublé de la culpabilité qui la ronge de ne pas avoir pu sauver les Frasers de Lallybroch.

Mme Graham l'écoute sans jamais l'interrompre puis la questionne sur ce qui s'est passé sur la colline, ce qu'elle a ressenti, entendu, vu. Elle s'intéresse à Jamie, ce qu'il lui a dit, son comportement, ses gestes. Puis pendant que Claire reprend son souffle, elle reste plongée dans une grande réflexion, dérangée par le bruit du moteur indiquant le retour du révérend. Tapotant délicatement la main de Claire, la gouvernante lui glisse doucement :

— Merci de m'avoir raconté votre histoire. Nous ne pouvons malheureusement poursuivre cette conversation maintenant. J'espère que vous accepterez de me revoir pour reparler de cette incroyable rencontre que vous avez vécue. Toutefois, avant que vous ne partiez, permettez-moi d'aller chercher quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser.

Elle s'éclipse puis rejoint Claire sur le pas de la porte avec un lourd paquet ficelé qu'elle lui tend en déclarant « au cas où ».

* * *

En le déballant à la pension, Claire découvre trois livres aux sujets variés : « Usage des plantes dans les pratiques médicinales des XVIIème et XVIIIème siècles », Claire se souvient de celui-ci, le révérend lui avait prêté la dernière fois, « L'Ecosse : terre de traditions et de croyances », puis « Bonnie Prince Charlie ou la fin du rêve des Stuarts ». Un instant interloquée, Claire finit par comprendre ce que Mme Graham a voulu dire par « au cas où ».

L'equinoxe d'automne se tiendra dans moins de deux semaines et comme l'avait expliqué Mme Graham, les fêtes solaires sont propices au voyage. Dans le cas où cette perspective venait à intéresser Claire, un peu de lecture ne serait pas de trop pour la préparer.

Elle se laisse tomber sur son lit et se prend la tête entre les mains. _Je dois vraiment être dérangée pour envisager une chose pareille !_ Bien sûr, pour être tout à fait honnête, l'idée lui a déjà traversé l'esprit à plusieurs reprises mais elle ne s'est jamais appesantie dessus. C'était plutôt des interrogations. _Qu'est-ce qu'on ressent quand on traverse ? Comment est-ce vraiment, l'Ecosse du XVIII_ _ème_ _siècle ? Tous les hommes en kilt exsudent-ils la même magnificence ? Qu'aurais-je fait si c'était moi qui avais traversé les pierres par accident ? Aurais-je réagi avec sang-froid comme Jamie ? Ou serais-je devenue folle hystérique ? Folle hystérique, certainement… N'importe qui le serait à moins… Est-ce que les robes à corset m'iraient ? Comment Jamie aurait-il réagi s'il m'avait rencontré là-bas ? Ou si je l'avais rejoint quelques mois plus tard ?_ Alors oui, elle y a pensé. Mais il y a un fossé entre le penser simplement et le penser réellement ! Et puis, à l'époque, elle était mariée, fidèle et aimant son mari, ce n'était que des fantasmes…

 _Argh ! Franck a peut-être raison finalement : la guerre m'a sans doute plus atteinte et changée que ce que je suis prête à admettre !_ Et effectivement, la guerre lui a enlevé le seul membre de la famille qui lui restait, elle a étiolé ses relations amicales et elle ne parle même pas de son mariage. Elle n'a plus de famille, n'a jamais vraiment eu de racines et n'a plus de lien envers qui que ce soit. En contrepartie, la guerre lui a donné un but, un métier, une vocation. Mais soigner les gens est une activité intemporelle. Que ce soit aujourd'hui ou au XVIIIème siècle, les gens ont toujours besoin de docteurs et d'infirmières, seuls les noms et les conditions d'exercice ont changé.

 _Mais enfin, tu ne sais même pas si tu peux le retrouver ! Tu peux atterrir n'importe quand après 1746 ! Et même si tu arrives avant, tu ne sais pas où il est ni ce qu'il fait !_ Elle se raisonne mais toujours, une voix réfute ses arguments : il est arrivé en 1941, en provenance de 1739. Il y aurait donc un décalage de deux cent deux ans et elle peut croire qu'il est retourné à son époque, les indices le laissent penser. Elle est en 1945 donc elle devrait arriver en 1743, soit trois ans avant sa mort. Et pour le retrouver, elle sait maintenant où se trouve Lallybroch, elle devrait pouvoir s'y rendre. _Devrait ! Tu es cinglée, ma pauvre fille ! Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à y aller ?_

Mais elle sait pourquoi ! Parce qu'elle a ressenti avec lui tout ce qu'on peut et veut ressentir dans sa vie : confiance, appartenance, respect, protection, complicité… Elle se souvient des picotements lorsqu'il lui a tenu la main, du feu brûlant que ses lèvres ont laissé sur ses phalanges puis sur son front bien après que le contact soit rompu, de la chaleur qui s'est propagée jusqu'au creux de son ventre et qui a entouré son cœur lorsqu'il l'a serrée contre lui. Toutes ces sensations que Franck a rarement voire jamais provoquées en elle et qui lui ont donné le courage et la force de traverser toutes les épreuves de la guerre. Elle veut les ressentir à nouveau, elle ne veut pas vivre sa vie en pensant qu'elle est passée à côté d'une chance de connaître ce niveau de bonheur. Elle grogne et plonge sa tête dans l'oreiller. _Je suis bonne à enfermer._ Puis elle se relève, attrape le livre sur les traditions et croyances et s'installe dans le fauteuil.

* * *

Pendant la semaine qui suit, hormis une nouvelle visite à une Mme Graham très encourageante, Claire vit en ermite, plongée dans ses lectures. Elle essaye de comprendre les dessous du soulèvement, les dates-clés, les rôles des protagonistes connus. Elle tente de lire entre les lignes mais le livre reste peu détaillé et la politique n'est visiblement pas son fort. Elle prévoit donc une nouvelle séance avec le révérend pour tenter d'approfondir sa compréhension des évènements.

Elle parcourt rapidement les us et coutumes mais sa vie de bohème aux côtés de son oncle la rend confiante quant à son adaptabilité à une autre époque. Finalement, le livre qui la passionne le plus reste, sans surprise, celui des plantes médicinales qu'elle finit par apprendre par cœur.

Avec l'aide de Mme Graham, elle met à profit les jours qui lui restent pour se préparer au mieux : trouver une tenue qui puisse passer pour décente au XVIIIème siècle ( _jupe longue, corsage épais et cardigan en laine, adieu tenues gaies et légères !_ ), préparer un stock facile à porter de médicaments ( _en poudre ou liquide, dans des flacons en verre pour ne pas attirer l'attention_ ) et de bandages et compresses pour parer à toute éventualité ( _je suis prest_ ), apprendre à se repérer dans les paysages locaux pour être capable de se rendre de Craigh na Dun à Inverness à pied sans se perdre ( _ce serait trop bête_ ), transformer le sac en cuir nouvellement acheté pour lui ôter toute modernité ( _adieu fermeture éclair, bonjour lacets en cuir !_ ) et enfin, faire l'acquisition d'une pierre précieuse ( _ce bijou est affreusement criard, mais s'il m'emmène là où je veux !_ ).

Les séances avec le révérend sont des instants délicats pendant lesquels Claire met en pratique la leçon d'espionnage que Franck lui a un jour donnée : comment soutirer des informations sans en avoir l'air, leçon 1 chapitre 1. Heureusement pour elle, le révérend est tellement passionné par le savoir qu'il transmet qu'il ne se rend pas compte du manège de Claire. _Je ne suis pas vraiment faite pour l'espionnage !_ Mais ses efforts sont payants et le déroulé de la rébellion, de sa mise en place à sa chute, devient plus limpide avec une meilleure compréhension des enjeux et stratégies des deux camps. Avec une meilleure connaissance et perception du contexte historique, Claire espère être en mesure de convaincre Jamie et les siens de ne pas y prendre part.

* * *

Le 23 septembre, Claire est prête : elle a rendu son automobile à John, prétextant que Mme Graham avait eu la gentillesse de lui proposer de la déposer à Edimbourg, libéré l'appartement et remercié Mme Baird pour son accueil, fait quelques emplettes de dernières minutes (pommes, fromage et pain pour la longue marche qui l'attend puisqu'elle ne sait ni chasser, ni pécher, ni poser des collets).

Suivant les recommandations de Mme Graham, Claire doit partir dans la matinée, ce qui l'arrange, elle ne tient pas à arriver de nuit dans une autre époque. Au pied de la colline, alors qu'elle a déjà dit au-revoir, Claire hésite une dernière fois. Rien de la retient ici, si ce n'est la peur de l'inconnu mais tous ses doutes reviennent d'un coup, la paralysant sur place. Elle glisse la main dans sa besace, ferme les yeux tout en comptant à rebours depuis dix, caresse doucement les reliefs de la broche. A un, elle rouvre les yeux, murmure « je suis prest » et d'un pas décidé, entame l'ascension de la colline sans un regard en arrière.

A peine arrivée au sommet, le vent se lève et l'accompagne au centre du cercle. Les vibrations et le bourdonnement lui semblent encore plus puissants que les autres fois et elle se demande si son corps pourra réellement supporter de s'approcher de la pierre. Avant de se décourager, elle pense à Jamie, se concentre sur son visage, avance et pose fermement ses deux mains sur la pierre.

* * *

 **Chou05 : je crois que cela répond à tes questions ! Merci de tes commentaires encourageants !**

 **Pour les autres, n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer ! Merci de continuer à lire !**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Note : Tada ! Ils se retrouvent !**

 **A partir de là, je me regreffe sur le livre (ou série), vous retrouverez donc certaines scènes (parce que je les aime trop pour les supprimer) et surtout j'essaye de suivre le fil des évènements (enfin, presque. Je m'arrange toujours comme j'ai envie parce que sinon ce ne serait pas intéressant pour moi). Vous remarquerez donc que Claire n'arrive pas tout à fait au même moment (je ne m'explique pas certains décalages temporels du livre).**

 **Pour info, je pars en vacances à la fin de la semaine. Vous devrez donc vous contenter de ce chapitre pour le mois qui arrive... désolée... En même temps, je pars 3 semaines en Ecosse ! Ca ne s'invente pas ! J'espère que cela m'inspirera pour la suite...**

 **Bonnes vacances à toutes et à tous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Jamais elle n'a vécu une expérience aussi terrible. Elle suppose que c'est comme tomber dans un puits sans fond, mais sans comprendre dans quel sens elle chute. Elle est entourée de hurlements inhumains et assourdissants qui résonnent jusqu'au plus profond de son être et lui compressent le cerveau. La seule chose tangible à laquelle elle sent qu'elle peut se raccrocher, est la présence de Jamie, quelque part, son regard, sa chaleur, sa force comme un phare dans la tempête.

Lorsqu'elle revient à elle, elle a juste assez de présence d'esprit pour rouler sur le côté avant de vider son estomac dans l'herbe. _Et dire que Jamie l'a fait deux fois alors qu'il était blessé !_ Encore groggy, elle descend la colline et notant l'absence de Mme Graham et de la route, comprend qu'elle a réussi ou tout du moins qu'elle n'est plus au XXème siècle. Inspirant profondément, elle s'encourage mentalement, vérifie que la broche est toujours dans le sac et entreprend le voyage qui la mènera à Inverness. De là, elle espère, moyennant des services médicaux, trouver des personnes désireuses de l'accompagner à Lallybroch.

Après quelques heures de marche, elle gagne un sous-bois pour se protéger du soleil et profiter d'un peu de fraîcheur pendant sa pause déjeuner. Le temps est bien plus clément à cette époque et la marche l'a réchauffée au point qu'elle retire son cardigan et le noue à sa taille. Elle ne s'est pas encore installée qu'elle aperçoit des silhouettes se faufiler silencieusement entre les branches à quelques dizaines de mètres au-dessus d'elle. Elle reconnait aisément des hommes en kilt et son cœur bondit de joie à l'idée d'être arrivée à la bonne époque, les tartans ayant été interdits après le soulèvement. Son soulagement est toutefois de courte durée lorsqu'elle se rend compte que des dragons anglais sont à leur poursuite et sa joie fait place à l'effarement lorsque les premiers coups de mousquets se font entendre. Elle se baisse immédiatement mais son corsage blanc en fait une cible de choix. _Il est temps de déguerpir ma fille_ , se dit-elle en s'enfonçant dans la pente, zigzagant entre les arbres, les ronces agrippant sa jupe, glissant dans la boue mais sans jamais cesser d'avancer.

Alors qu'elle se juge assez éloignée pour ralentir, elle débouche sur un large chemin et tombe nez à nez avec un soldat anglais qui ne semble absolument pas concerné par l'échauffourée dont elle s'est extraite. Aussi surpris qu'elle, il se redresse doucement et l'exclamation qu'elle avait retenue lui échappe enfin.

— Nom de dieu ! Franck !

Mais alors que les mots franchissent ses lèvres, son esprit lui crie un autre nom qui la pétrifie : _Black Jack Randall !_ Elle est éberluée par la ressemblance entre Franck et son ancêtre, comprenant maintenant la réaction de Jamie devant sa photo de mariage. Malgré cela, elle sent un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale en sa présence. Ses yeux sont d'une froideur incomparable à la douceur de ceux de Franck.

Il l'observe d'un œil critique, embrassant d'un regard sa tenue et sa coiffure qu'une course dans les bois n'a certainement pas arrangées, puis surveille la direction d'où elle est arrivée. Satisfait de ne voir personne à sa suite, il reporte son attention sur elle.

— Madame. Vous me voyez surpris de rencontrer une femme seule dans ces bois. Ces chemins ne sont pas sûrs pour une dame qui voyage sans compagnie.

— Oh euh… C'est que…

Elle jette des regards autour d'elle, se demandant comment se sortir de ce pétrin.

— J'ai été séparée de mes compagnons de voyage. Je me suis éloignée pour me rafraichir et j'ai entendu des coups de feu. Cela m'a effrayée et je me suis enfoncée dans les bois.

— Une anglaise ? Vraiment ? Et puis-je savoir où vous vous rendez ?

Tout en parlant, il s'est approché d'elle et se trouve maintenant bien trop près à son goût mais elle n'ose pas faire un geste. Elle redresse le menton pour se donner une contenance.

— A Inverness. Peut-être auriez-vous la bonté de me pointer la bonne direction et je devrais retrouver mes compagnons de voyage.

Elle fait un pas en arrière mais il lui attrape le bras.

— Lâchez-moi !

Elle tente de se dégager mais il resserre sa poigne et dégaine une dague qu'il lui place sous le menton.

— Mes hommes avaient ordre d'appréhender un dangereux criminel, il semblerait qu'il ait été accompagné par des amis qui ne valent pas mieux que lui. Le chemin pour Inverness ne saurait être plus dangereux qu'avec des écossais renégats en liberté. A moins que vous ne fassiez vous-même partie de ce groupe ? Auquel cas, il y a certaines réponses que vous pourrez m'apporter. Mais avant cela, nous pourrions faire plus ample connaissance…

Il abaisse son coutelas tout en laissant courir la lame le long de sa gorge jusque dans son décolleté qu'il agrandit en arrachant un bouton à son corsage.

— Ne me touchez pas, espèce de sale brute !

Elle tente de se dégager à nouveau, tout en pivotant pour éloigner son corps de la lame.

— Vous allez me lâcher, bordel de merde, hurle-t-elle paniquée.

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçoit du mouvement dans les arbres derrière le capitaine et trois écossais surgissent de nulle part en criant. Pendant que l'un assomme Randall avec un bâton, un autre lui agrippe le bras libre et l'entraine avec eux dans les bois, détalant comme des lapins. Epouvantée par sa rencontre avec l'ancêtre maléfique de Franck, Claire se laisse emportée dans la course frénétique sans chercher à savoir s'ils la sauvent ou la conduisent vers un plus grand danger. Rien ne peut lui faire plus peur que se retrouver à nouveau face au tourmenteur de Jamie et à choisir, elle préfère suivre des inconnus en kilt à travers la forêt.

* * *

Essoufflée, le cœur sur le point d'exploser, Claire interpelle l'homme qui lui tient le poignet.

— Attendez, attendez, je ne peux plus...

L'homme lui jette à peine un regard, lui tire sur le bras tout en parlant en ce qu'elle identifie comme du gaélique.

— Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas ! Attendez, je dois me reposer, je ne peux pas continuer.

— Les chevaux ne sont pas loin, marmonne-t-il avec un accent écossais si fort et si proche de celui de Jamie que les larmes lui montent aux yeux, vous vous reposerez après.

Et sans ralentir, il continue à la trainer derrière lui. Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, ils débouchent dans une clairière où paissent plusieurs chevaux sous la surveillance d'un jeune homme dont les yeux s'écarquillent à sa vue. L'écossais lui lâche le poignet et rejoint ses camarades. Pendant qu'ils discutent entre eux en gaélique, lui jetant parfois un coup d'œil, Claire tente de reprendre son souffle tout en les observant. A l'exception du jeune qui les attendait, tous portent une barbe fournie masquant le bas de leur visage. Avec leurs cheveux longs, elle est incapable de leur donner un âge même si celui qui l'a entraînée est plus âgé, le coin de ses yeux marqué par des rides. Celui-ci a les cheveux et la barbe bruns, des yeux très sombres, presque noirs et une mine patibulaire. A l'inverse, les trois autres ont des visages plus ouverts et leurs aventures semblent les avoir mis d'humeur joyeuse alors que le premier reste sérieux.

Sentant son rythme cardiaque encore rapide, Claire ferme les yeux et par habitude, glisse une main dans son sac pour caresser la broche. Comme à chaque fois, son contact l'apaise et elle est presque remise de ses émotions quand le plus âgé l'interpelle « En selle ! ». Ils enfourchent tous leur monture et _Grincheux_ , puisqu'il faut bien le nommer, lui tend la main, signifiant qu'elle partagera sa selle. Avec une certaine hésitation, Claire s'exécute, quel autre choix a-t-elle ?

— Où allons-nous ?

— Rejoindre les autres.

— Les autres ?

— Les autres.

Comprenant qu'il ne servirait à rien d'insister, Claire se tait et tente de s'installer confortablement sans entrer en contact avec son cavalier. Il exhale une forte odeur de crasse, de sueur et d'oignons et elle ne tient pas particulièrement à s'y soumettre plus que nécessaire. Ils chevauchent en silence, l'œil et l'oreille aux aguets jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent une chaumière devant laquelle une demie douzaine de chevaux attendent.

Pendant que _Grincheux_ l'aide à descendre, _Simplet_ , _Timide_ et _Joyeux_ pénètrent dans la bâtisse et sont accueillis par des exclamations gaéliques qui s'interrompent à peine franchit-elle le seuil, poussée par _Grincheux_. La pièce unique est très sombre, le contraste avec la luminosité extérieure l'éblouissant un instant. Lorsque ses yeux s'habituent à la pénombre, elle compte une petite dizaine d'hommes en kilt l'entourant et l'observant en silence. Une voix grave retentit ensuite.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as là, Murtagh ?

— Une sassenach, d'après son discours, répond _Grincheux_. Elle tentait de fuir un certain capitaine de notre connaissance.

— Mais je lui ai transmis notre salut avec toute notre considération, Dougal, pipe _Joyeux_ , éclatant de rire de concert avec _Simplet_.

— Comment vous appelez-vous, coupe la voix grave de celui nommé Dougal.

Il est grand, large d'épaules, une barbe sombre encadrant un visage intelligent aux yeux perçants. Il est visiblement en charge, sa question ayant immédiatement ramené le silence, et ne semble pas du genre à plaisanter. D'une voix moins assurée qu'elle le voudrait, Claire répond doucement :

— Claire Beauchamp.

— Claire Beauchamp, hmm… Et que faisiez-vous ici ?

— Je cherchais à rejoindre Inverness. Le capitaine m'a attaquée.

— Hmm… Nous verrons quoi faire de vous plus tard.

Il s'éloigne d'elle sans montrer plus d'intérêt et se dirige vers un coin de la chaumière où un homme qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué, est assis en leur tournant le dos.

— Pour l'instant, nous devons nous occuper de Jamie.

A ces mots, elle manque de se dévisser les cervicales en tournant brutalement la tête vers l'homme isolé. A la lueur des flammes, elle peut reconnaitre son profil et ses cheveux mais c'est sa voix qui achève de la convaincre qu'elle ne rêve pas.

— Je peux à peine tenir assis, alors pour ce qui est de monter à cheval !

 _Mon dieu, il est là ! Je l'ai trouvé, il est vivant ! Oh seigneur !_ L'échange entre Jamie et les autres hommes s'est poursuivi mais Claire, toute à son bonheur de l'avoir retrouvé, n'en a pas écouté une miette. Pourtant, quand les hommes s'écartent et que _Grincheux_ ( _ou Murtagh apparemment_ ) et _Joyeux_ se placent derrière lui, elle sort de sa transe et comprend que Jamie a l'épaule déboitée. Lorsqu'elle voit le chef, Dougal, saisir le bras blessé avec l'intention de le remettre tel quel, elle réagit enfin, horrifiée.

— Arrêtez ! Vous allez lui casser le bras ! s'exclame-t-elle en se précipitant vers eux.

Les hommes se sont redressés et certains ont dégainé leurs armes de surprise en l'entendant. Le plus surpris, cependant, semble être Jamie qui a levé la tête et la regarde comme si la Sainte Vierge lui était apparue.

— _Sassenach_ ?! C'est vous ? Mais que faites-vous ici ?

La réponse « je vous cherchais » est sur ses lèvres mais elle se retient et lui sourit doucement en déclarant :

— Et si on s'occupait de ce bras d'abord ?

Elle se penche et s'apprête à saisir son coude lorsqu'une main sur son épaule interrompt son mouvement.

— Jamie, tu la connais ?

Jamie répond, sans la quitter des yeux.

— Oui. C'est une guérisseuse. Une bonne guérisseuse.

La main quitte alors son épaule.

— Très bien. Faites ce qu'il faut pour qu'il puisse monter à cheval, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici plus longtemps.

Elle se rapproche alors et prend son avant-bras entre ses mains. Il dégage toujours cette chaleur rassurante elle sent son pouls sous ses doigts et les battements de son cœur se calent sur les siens. Elle relâche alors sa respiration. _Tout ira bien maintenant._

— Je vais réaligner le coude et l'avant-bras pour commencer. Tenez-le bien, s'adresse-t-elle ensuite à l'homme derrière lui.

Puis elle lance un regard à Jamie qui, d'un hochement de tête, lui indique qu'il est prêt. Cette manipulation s'accompagne de bruits de frottement d'os faisant grincer les dents de certains hommes mais Jamie ne laisse échapper aucune plainte.

— Bon, maintenant, c'est la partie la plus douloureuse.

Et avant qu'il ait le temps de se contracter davantage, elle appuie de tout son poids jusqu'à entendre le « pop » libérateur.

— Merci mon dieu ! Ça ne fait plus mal, s'exclame Jamie, l'air ébahi, la fixant toujours du regard.

— La douleur va revenir. Il faudra appliquer des compresses chaudes pour limiter le gonflement de l'articulation. Je vais vous immobiliser le bras, il me faut une ceinture, ajoute-t-elle en se tournant vers les hommes soulagés.

Sur un signe de tête de Dougal, _Simplet_ lui tend une ceinture. En l'attrapant de sa main libre, Claire se rend compte que Jamie ne lui a pas lâché l'autre. Elle se libère doucement, après lui avoir discrètement serré les doigts puis manipule la sangle pour attacher le bras en écharpe.

— Il faut éviter de s'en servir pendant plusieurs jours. Après, vous pourrez le bouger avec précaution. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

— Bien mieux, merci.

Il est encore sous l'effet de la surprise de la voir et ne peut la quitter des yeux même quand Dougal l'interroge sur sa capacité à tenir en selle. A sa réponse positive, Dougal saisit brutalement le bras de Claire en déclarant « vous venez avec nous ». Jamie se redresse aussitôt et, sans un mot, se positionne derrière elle dans une attitude protectrice et légèrement possessive qui rassure Claire. Voyant cela, Dougal la relâche en poussant ce grognement si caractéristique des écossais et s'éloigne vers la porte. Aidé de Murtagh, Jamie enfile son gilet puis, d'une main dans le creux des reins, guide Claire doucement vers la sortie.

Dehors, il enfourche son cheval avec légèreté malgré son épaule blessée puis lui tend sa main valide qu'elle s'empresse d'accepter sous l'œil réprobateur du chef. Une fois en selle et confortablement installée contre le torse de Jamie, elle réalise qu'il pleut et qu'elle n'a plus de cardigan, sans doute perdu dans sa fuite. Remarquant ses frissons, Jamie réussit à la couvrir de son plaid tout en dirigeant le cheval derrière les autres. Reconnaissante, Claire est immédiatement assaillie de sensations familières qu'elle craignait ne plus jamais ressentir : sa chaleur, sa masse solide, son odeur. Elle se laisse aller contre lui avec soulagement. _Je l'ai trouvé, il est vivant ! J'ai réussi !_ La fatigue et les émotions ont raison d'elle et elle note, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, que son bras valide s'est resserré autour d'elle, dans une tendre étreinte.

* * *

Elle se réveille alors que le soleil baisse dans le ciel. Le groupe avance toujours au pas, dans un silence seulement troublé de quelques chuchotements. La sentant éveillée, Jamie murmure à son oreille :

— Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous arrivée, _Sassenach_ ?

— Je ne suis arrivée que ce matin. En quelle année sommes-nous ?

— 1743. Que faites-vous ici ? Votre guerre vous a-t-elle obligée à fuir ?

— 1743 ? _Il y a donc bien un décalage de 202 ans…_ Euh, non, non, ma guerre est finie, lui répond-elle. Nous avons gagné, enfin je veux dire, les Alliés, le monde libre a gagné. La paix a été signée il y a quelques mois. Non, je suis venue parce que votre guerre à vous arrive et il fallait que je vous prévienne.

— Me prévenir ? _Sassenach_ , vous l'avez déjà fait : ne pas mettre les pieds à Culloden, je m'en souviens Claire.

— Je sais mais… j'ai découvert des choses… Et je me suis davantage renseignée sur ce qui allait se passer… Je ne pouvais pas rester là à ne rien faire alors que… Je voulais vous aider, je devais vous retrouver avant… avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Sa voix se brise sur ces derniers mots. Derrière elle, Jamie reste silencieux puis resserre son étreinte, comme pour lui permettre de se fondre en lui, en murmurant sombrement « je vois ». Remarquant d'un des hommes s'est approché pour les écouter, il ajoute.

— Nous parlerons de ça plus tard.

— Où allons-nous ?

— Rejoindre les autres.

— Les autres ?

Elle a l'impression d'avoir déjà eu cette conversation plut tôt dans la journée. Heureusement pour elle, Jamie est bien plus prolixe que Murtagh.

— Le reste de notre groupe avait pris un peu d'avance avec le chariot. Nous devrions arriver à leur campement d'ici quelques instants.

— Et après ?

— Après ? La collecte est terminée, nous retournons à Castle Leoch.

— Castle Leoch ?

Sa question reste en suspens quand ils entendent des bruits de lutte et des cris provenant de quelques dizaines de mètres devant eux.

— Ils attaquent le campement, hurle Dougal.

Jamie éjecte Claire de la selle sans cérémonie et lance son cheval au galop à la suite des autres. Elle a juste le temps d'entendre « cachez-vous » avant d'atterrir dans un buisson et d'apercevoir Jamie dégager son bras blessé en poussant un cri de guerre. Entendant des coups de feu, Claire prend peur et prend la fuite en courant, espérant s'éloigner des lieux du combat. Elle ne se souvient que trop bien des balles perdues qui sifflaient au-dessus de l'hôpital de campagne et ne souhaite pas revivre cette expérience. Elle pénètre dans un taillis plus épais et se blottit contre un tronc creux.

Après ce qui lui parait une éternité, elle entend un cheval approcher mais ne discerne pas le cavalier dans l'obscurité naissante. Ce n'est qu'en entendant la voix de Jamie l'appeler, qu'elle s'extirpe de sa cachette et lui répond.

— Je suis là, je vais bien.

La voyant apparaitre, saine et sauve, le visage de Jamie se détend. Il descend de cheval et marche à ses côtés.

— Venez, le dîner nous attend.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— Les Grants. Nous sommes à la limite de leur territoire. Ils ont tenté de nous voler les recettes de la collecte. Mais ils sont partis maintenant, vous ne risquez plus rien.

— Il y a des blessés ?

Il sourit avant de répondre.

— Rien qui ne puisse attendre la fin du dîner. Venez, je pourrais manger un cerf entier.

Il tente de faire rouler son épaule blessée et émet un sifflement de douleur.

— Je vous avais bien dit de ne pas bouger ce bras ! Il ne manquerait plus que vous vous soyez déchiré un muscle ou coincé un ligament.

Il rit de sa réprimande et répond avec bonhomie :

— Je n'avais guère le choix ou il n'y aurait rien eu à manger. Et j'ai bien trop faim pour laisser un Grant me voler mon dîner !

Ils sont alors accueillis par des exclamations joyeuses et les félicitations d'un des hommes, _Joyeux_ lui semble-t-il, leur tendant une gourde d'alcool que Jamie s'empresse d'accepter. Apparemment, une escarmouche avec les voisins représente une source de distraction pour les écossais du XVIIIème siècle. Claire, encore secouée par cette aventure s'ajoutant à sa journée déjà bien remplie, ne se fait pas prier pour avaler une gorgée de whisky qui la réchauffe plus efficacement que le feu de camp. Sous le regard toujours soupçonneux de Dougal, elle s'installe entre Murtagh et _Joyeux_ , dont elle apprend le prénom, Rupert. En relevant les yeux de l'écuelle offerte par Murtagh, elle remarque du sang sur la chemise de Jamie.

— Mais vous êtes blessé.

— Ce n'est rien, l'arrête-t-il d'un geste de la main alors qu'elle se relevait, ce n'est pas mon sang, enfin pas tout, en tout cas. Mangez tranquille. Nous aurons le temps de voir ça après.

Devant son regard impérieux, elle n'ose le contredire mais se promet de surveiller l'évolution de la surface de la tâche. Elle se rassoit et dévore à pleines dents le morceau de lapin et la galette de blé constituant son dîner. Les conversations autour d'elle sont en gaéliques et le ventre plein, elle se laisse bercer dans un état de somnolence dont elle émerge lorsqu'elle voit Jamie osciller dangereusement vers le feu.

— Jamie ? Jamie ! Attention il va tomber !

Elle se précipite mais Murtagh, plus rapide, l'a déjà rattrapé et reculé à l'écart des flammes. Claire prend alors les choses en main.

— Installez-le ici. Ecartez-vous !

Elle s'agenouille à côté de lui et ouvre sa chemise pour découvrir une blessure par balle.

— On lui a tiré dessus ! Il aurait pu le dire cet idiot ! Il a perdu beaucoup de sang mais il a eu de la chance, la balle a traversé le muscle trapèze sans créer de dommages sérieux. Il faut désinfecter la plaie.

— Désinfecter ?

— Eh bien oui, désinfecter ! Pour éviter que les germes ne contaminent la plaie !

En relevant les yeux vers les mines perplexes des hommes, Claire réalise que la notion de microbes est encore inconnue à cette époque. Elle ferme les yeux de dépit et réfléchit à toute allure.

— J'ai besoin d'alcool pour nettoyer la plaie.

Une gourde apparaît devant elle par magie et Claire en verse une bonne rasade directement sur la plaie. Jamie revient à lui sous l'effet de la brûlure et lui jette un regard surpris.

— Bienvenue parmi nous !

— Je vais bien.

— Vous n'allez pas bien ! Vous avez pris une balle, bon sang ! Vous ne pensiez pas qu'il aurait fallu me le signaler, espèce de foutu têtu d'écossais qui ne pense qu'à son ventre ! Vous préfériez attendre d'avoir perdu tout votre sang et que je ne puisse plus rien faire, bordel ?

Devant la véhémence de ses paroles, Jamie reste sans voix, tandis que les commentaires sur le langage fleuri de Claire vont bon train derrière elle. Mais elle n'en a cure. Elle est fatiguée tant physiquement qu'émotionnellement, ses nerfs soumis à rude épreuve aujourd'hui. Entre sa traversée des pierres, sa rencontre avec Black Jack Randall et ses retrouvailles avec Jamie qu'elle a failli perdre dans l'heure qui a suivi, il ne lui en faut pas plus pour que son sang ne fasse qu'un tour. Elle attrape son sac et en vide une partie pour prendre des compresses. Elle imbibe les tissus d'alcool et les applique sur les deux orifices de la blessure. Jamie a un hoquet de douleur mais devant le regard assassin de Claire, n'ose pas faire un mouvement. Elle jette un regard à Murtagh qui soutient Jamie.

— Tenez-moi ça !

Puis elle attrape des bandages pour maintenir les compresses en place. Tout en travaillant, elle continue à grommeler :

— Evidemment, c'est toujours la nuit qu'il faut que je traite ce genre de blessures, nom de non, ça ne tient pas. Vous allez arrêter de bouger, bon sang ! La prochaine fois que vous bougez un orteil, je vous étrangle, c'est clair ? Fichu écossais qui se croit invincible ! Vous ne croyez pas que j'ai autre chose à faire que de toujours vous rafistoler ? Mais c'est pas possible, putain de bordel de merde, cessez de respirer !

Jamie se fige tandis que ses compagnons, hilares, retournent vaquer à leurs occupations. Seul Murtagh reste auprès d'eux. Serviable, il commence à ramasser les possessions de Claire et à les remettre dans son sac pendant qu'elle finit de nouer la dernière bande.

— Merci _Sassenach_ , vraiment. Je vous suis encore redevable.

— Ne soyez pas ridicule, répond-elle radoucie. Vous savez bien que c'est mon métier.

Tout à coup, un objet métallique tombe entre eux et un Murtagh menaçant les surplombent.

— Vous allez me dire ce que ça faisait dans votre sacoche, gronde-t-il.

Claire tend la main mais Jamie, plus rapide, saisit l'objet avant elle.

— Mais… C'est ma broche ! Que faites-vous avec ça ?

— Vous l'avez laissée derrière vous… la dernière fois. Je sais que vous y tenez beaucoup alors… j'ai pensé que je pourrais vous la rendre, se défend Claire, embarrassée.

 _Pas besoin de lui dire que je l'ai gardée sur moi pendant quatre ans_ , se dit-elle, heureuse que la lueur du feu couvre la rougeur de son visage.

— Vous l'avez gardée toutes ces années, malgré… les circonstances ?

Claire ne répond pas et Murtagh s'impatiente.

— J'attends des explications ! Qui est-elle ? Et pourquoi vous promenez-vous avec sa broche dans vos affaires ?

— Murtagh, pas ici ! Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard, lorsque nous serons en sécurité. Jusque-là, contente-toi de mon assurance : Claire n'est pas un danger pour nous.

— Mmff… Il faudra plus que ta parole pour convaincre Dougal.

Il laisse passer un silence puis ajoute :

— Je prends la première garde. Vous feriez mieux de vous rapprocher du feu, _Sassenach_ , si vous ne voulez pas geler cette nuit.

Claire hoche la tête en guise de remerciement, ne sachant trop que faire de ce revirement. Jamie, impassible, range délicatement la broche dans son _sporran_ puis indique un espace libre près des flammes.

— Installez-vous là, je vais vous chercher une couverture. Et Claire ? Evitez de vous éloigner du camp durant la nuit.

Claire comprend alors que le conseil de Murtagh était plutôt une consigne menaçante destinée à l'obliger à rester près du groupe, afin que le veilleur puisse garder un œil sur elle. Jamie revient et lui tend une couverture dans laquelle elle s'enroule, aussitôt enveloppée de son odeur. _Sa couverture._

— Dormez bien _Sassenach_.

— Bonne nuit Jamie.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Note : Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Me revoilà finalement, bien plus tôt que prévu... Les vacances ont été annulées... Ca vous est déjà arrivé de monter un projet pendant plusieurs mois, d'y investir du temps, de l'énergie et de l'argent aussi (accessoirement) et de devoir annuler la veille du lancement ? Oui ? Moi, ça fait 2 projets en moins d'un an qui capotent à la dernière minute... Autant vous dire que la déception est grande et la pilule difficile à avaler... Mais nous n'allons pas nous laisser abattre, n'est-ce pas ? Nous allons remplacer 3 semaines en Ecosse par une petite semaine en Bretagne !... Euh... Youpi ?**

 **Dans mon malheur, il faut voir le côté positif : ça fait un nouveau chapitre pour vous !**

 **D'ailleurs, j'ai relevé quelques erreurs de frappes dans mes chapitres précédents. Je m'en excuse, j'ai beau me relire encore et encore, certaines fautes passent au travers...**

 **Sans plus attendre, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Claire avait eu l'impression de se retrouver un an en arrière, lorsque le front mobile obligeait le corps médical à s'installer au plus près des troupes, dans des conditions spartiates. Comme alors, elle avait écouté les bruits de la nuit et tenté d'ignorer ceux de ses compagnons de voyage mais les ronflements de _Simplet_ ou de Rupert – elle ne pouvait identifier le ronfleur avec certitude – auraient empêché un ours d'hiberner. Elle s'était alors concentrée sur le soulèvement régulier de la poitrine de Jamie, couché à plat dos à quelques pas, tirant confort dans la vision de cette preuve qu'il était de chair et de sang et non plus simplement un rêve. Elle avait fini par s'assoupir en souriant.

C'est donc de bonne humeur qu'elle entame la journée. Bonne humeur qu'elle perd immédiatement quand Jamie lui annonce qu'ils chevaucheront jusqu'au soir. Et son hilarité quand il remarque sa grimace achève de la vexer. Il se penche vers elle et lui glisse discrètement, lui rendant son sourire :

— Au moins, vous pouvez respirer au grand air, pas comme dans cette carriole du diable que vous conduisez chez vous ! J'ai bien cru rendre mes tripes à plusieurs reprises.

— Vous étiez effectivement légèrement vert, si je me souviens bien.

Avec un hochement de tête et un léger sourire, il finit d'harnacher le cheval et aide Claire à s'installer avant de s'assoir derrière elle. Claire remarque que Dougal les observe d'un œil mauvais qui la fait frémir. Jamie, qui a dû s'en rendre compte, émet ce grognement que les écossais semblent utiliser à toutes les sauces et couvre à nouveau les épaules de Claire de son plaid comme pour la protéger de ses regards et engage son cheval sur le chemin de façon à se trouver derrière le groupe.

Le reste du voyage se passe sans embûche et Claire peut apprécier les immenses qualités de cavalier de Jamie qui dirige l'animal par simple pression des jambes, y compris au galop. Elle note mentalement qu'il faudra qu'il lui donne des leçons d'équitation si elle veut pouvoir survivre aux déplacements de cette époque et aussi qu'elle s'endurcisse les fessiers ! Bien que tout se passe bien, elle est extrêmement soulagée de voir les murs d'un château se profiler à l'horizon.

— Castle Leoch, lui glisse Jamie à l'oreille, le fief des Mackenzies, Dougal et Colum, mes oncles.

— Dougal est votre oncle ? murmure-t-elle en retour. J'aurais attendu un peu plus de considération de sa part envers vous si j'avais su votre lien de parenté.

Jamie émet un rire doux-amer et clôt le sujet.

— Vous savez ce que c'est, les histoires de famille !

* * *

En pénétrant dans l'enceinte du château, Claire ressent une légère appréhension : elle, anglaise de naissance, se rend, de son plein gré, au cœur d'un bastion écossais qui, à en croire leur engagement futur auprès des Stuarts, est hostile aux anglais. Et si l'attitude de Dougal est une indication de la disposition des Mackenzies à l'égard de Jamie, et par extension à son égard, elle ne doit pas s'attendre à un accueil des plus chaleureux. Dans la cour, alors que les hommes s'affairent déjà auprès des chevaux et de la cargaison, Claire hésite sur la conduite à tenir. Elle est fourbue, affamée, épuisée et transie de froid. Seule la présence de Jamie derrière elle la maintient debout mais elle n'ose pas lui signifier la précarité de sa situation et attirer davantage l'attention sur elle. Ses efforts de discrétion sont pourtant anéantis lorsqu'une matrone se plante devant elle et lance d'une voix forte :

— Eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ?

Visiblement la tenue peu conventionnelle, sale et déchirée de Claire, ne convient pas à la bienséance locale. _Si elle dit quoi que ce soit sur mes cheveux, je la baptise Mme Baird !_ Jamie vient immédiatement à son secours.

— Mme Fitzgibbons, voici Claire Beauchamp. Elle est guérisseuse et c'est une amie. Dougal a tenu à ce qu'elle nous accompagne. Claire, voici Mme Fitzgibbons.

Consciente qu'en la présentant comme une amie, Jamie lui a aplani le chemin auprès de cette femme, Claire fait un effort pour sourire et saluer la potentielle Mme Baird-bis avec le plus de respect possible.

— Une guérisseuse, tu dis ? Hum... Suivez-moi, je vais vous trouver une chambre et des vêtements plus… chauds…

Elle l'attrape par le bras et l'entraîne à sa suite sans attendre de réponse.

— Attendez ! Jamie doit nous accompagner, je dois nettoyer ses blessures.

— Hum… Bien, Jamie, tu as entendu la dame. En route !

Mais Jamie n'avait pas attendu l'interjection de Mme Fitzgibbons pour leur emboîter le pas et Claire lui adresse un sourire de remerciement, soulagée de voir qu'il n'a pas l'intention de la laisser seule dans ce lieu inconnu.

— Dites-moi de quoi vous avez besoin, j'enverrais une fille chercher ce qu'il vous faut.

Tout en suivant Mme Fitzgibbons dans un dédale de couloirs, Claire liste à voix haute :

— Une marmite d'eau à faire bouillir, de l'ail et du linge propre. Du bouillon aussi, Jamie a perdu du sang, il doit boire beaucoup de liquide.

— Très bien, je vais vous faire porter tout ça et de quoi vous nourrir aussi, vous avez l'air prête à défaillir.

Elle les guide jusqu'à une grande chambre dans laquelle un feu brûle déjà dans la cheminée. Mme Fitzgibbons installe Jamie sur un tabouret devant l'âtre pendant que Claire rapproche un fauteuil. Une jeune fille arrive avec ce que Claire a demandé. Elle s'approche timidement et interpelle Jamie.

— Jamie ? J'ai entendu que tu avais été blessé. Est-ce que je peux t'aider ?

Claire, surprise, observe la scène avec attention tout en s'activant autour de la marmite. Jamie, qui ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa présence, semble se réveiller brutalement. Il cherche Claire du regard et est rassuré qu'elle n'ait pas bougé de la pièce.

— Laoghaire ? Oh euh, ce n'est rien… Claire a l'habitude de me soigner, tu n'as pas besoin de rester. Je suis sûr que ta grand-mère a bien plus besoin de toi en cuisine que moi.

— Ça c'est sûr, les hommes vont être affamés, renchérit Mme Fitzgibbons. Et Mme Beauchamp est une guérisseuse, elle se débrouillera très bien. Allez ouste, file !

Laoghaire, mortifiée de se voir congédiée ainsi, jette un regard noir à Claire avant de sortir de la pièce, suivie dans son sillage par Mme Fitzgibbons. Retournant son attention au découpage des tissus, Claire ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer :

— Cette Laoghaire… Elle est jolie…

Gêné de la tournure des choses, Jamie se concentre sur ses bottes crottées.

— Laoghaire ? Mmff… Peut-être… Je ne… C'est la petite-fille de Mme Fitz.

— Elle semblait bouleversée d'apprendre que vous étiez blessé.

— Oui, euh… Je lui ai rendu service, il y a quelques mois et euh, elle… Enfin… Nous ferions mieux de manger avant que le bouillon ne refroidisse, coupe-t-il abruptement, espérant que Claire comprenne sa réticence à parler de la jeune fille.

Bien que très curieuse de la relation entre Jamie et Laoghaire, Claire n'insiste pas et imite Jamie en buvant avidement le bol qu'il lui a préparé. Enfin réchauffée, elle se tourne vers lui.

— Allons, je vais vous aider.

Elle défait la ceinture retenant son bras, les bandes, puis très délicatement, l'aide à ôter sa chemise. Elle le contourne et observe silencieusement son dos.

— Qu'y a-t-il ?

— Rien, je regrette juste de n'avoir pu faire plus. Si j'avais pu suturer les plaies, je vous aurais évité certaines des cicatrices les plus importantes.

Elle soupire en suivant du doigt un bourrelet de tissu cicatriciel particulièrement saillant. Jamie frissonne.

— Ne vous en faites pas _Sassenach_. Vous avez fait ce que vous avez pu. Sans vous, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu. Mes cicatrices ne sont pas importantes.

Il laisse passer un moment puis ajoute :

— Je me suis souvent demandé ce que vous deveniez. Je priais Dieu pour que vous sortiez saine et sauve de votre guerre.

Claire repasse devant lui et s'accroupit devant l'âtre pour vérifier ses compresses. Elle lui sourit.

— Dieu a dû vous entendre. J'ai cru mon heure venue plusieurs fois mais je m'en suis toujours sortie sans égratignure.

Elle lui serre doucement la main.

— Merci pour vos prières.

Elle commence à nettoyer délicatement les plaies, s'assurant qu'aucun corps étranger ne contamine la blessure.

— Je pensais vous trouver à Lallybroch, je ne m'attendais pas à vous tomber dessus ainsi.

— Mmff… Non, je ne… Je ne suis pas retourné à Lallybroch depuis mon retour. C'est euh… La situation est compliquée… Je vous en parlerai un autre jour.

— Très bien. Vous me raconterez aussi ce que vous avez fait pendant ces quatre ans.

Elle pose ses mains sur ses épaules dans un geste d'apaisement. Sa main valide saisit l'une des siennes et la porte furtivement à ses lèvres. Claire retient sa respiration l'espace d'un instant, savourant les picotements sur ses doigts où sa bouche l'a touchée puis se remet à fonctionner normalement. _Cet homme ne sait pas ce qu'il me fait !_ Il la laisse finir d'attacher des bandages autour de son torse.

— Merci Claire. Mais dites-moi… Vous avez dit être venue pour moi… Mais… Et votre mari ?

— Oh ! Euh… Il n'est plus mon mari.

— Plus votre mari ? Vous êtes veuve ? Je suis sincèrement désolé. Il est mort pendant votre guerre ?

— Quoi ? Non, non, il est bien vivant. Enfin, je veux dire, il sera bien vivant, il a traversé la guerre sans encombre. Notre mariage, en revanche…

— Je ne comprends pas. Comment pouvez-vous ne plus être mariés ?

— Oui, euh… Vous vous rappelez que je vous avais dit que le XXème siècle a connu des évolutions sociales intéressantes ? Oui, hum, en voici une.

Devant son air perplexe, elle approche encore le fauteuil et s'installe face à lui.

— Il va falloir que vous fassiez preuve d'une grande ouverture d'esprit si vous voulez que je vous explique.

— Allez-y, je promets d'essayer.

— Bien… D'abord, il faut savoir qu'à mon époque, le mariage est prononcé devant une instance civile, un magistrat, puis une instance religieuse. Avec la guerre, les choses ont été un peu bousculées et nous ne nous sommes mariés que devant un magistrat. La guerre a éclaté avant que nous ne nous soyons rendus dans une église. Mais pour autant, notre mariage était bien reconnu par la loi.

Le voyant prêt à interjeter, elle ajoute :

— Je vous avais déjà dit, n'est-ce pas, que l'Eglise n'a plus le même poids au XXème siècle ? La liberté de culte est une réalité ainsi que le respect de l'athéisme. Vous saisissez ? Si les gens ne veulent pas se marier devant Dieu, c'est toléré.

Il hoche la tête et lui fait signe de continuer.

— La guerre a duré six ans et durant cette période, Franck et moi ne nous sommes vus que quelques jours. Et apparemment, nous n'avions pas la même notion de ce qu'un mariage implique.

Sa voix s'est faite acerbe.

— Lorsque je suis rentrée du front…

A son air surpris, elle rajoute :

— J'étais infirmière dans l'armée, je me suis engagée après votre… passage. Bref, à mon retour, les choses avaient changé entre nous et… Enfin, sans entrer dans les détails, il m'est apparu inconcevable d'accepter la vie et le rôle que Franck souhaitait me donner. Nous avons donc fait établir un divorce afin de reprendre chacun notre liberté.

— Un divorce ? Mais… Et les vœux ? Les vœux sont sacrés !

— Oui, je sais, mais nous n'étions mariés que civilement, nous n'avons pas été bénis par un prêtre. Et quand bien même ! Quand l'un des deux ne respecte aucunement ses vœux, je crois qu'il vaut mieux s'en libérer ! Je sais que c'est un peu déroutant mais au XXème siècle, la société est beaucoup moins régie par la religion.

Devant son intense concentration, elle ajoute craintive :

— J'espère que vous n'en pensez pas moins de moi.

A ces mots, il lui sourit tendrement.

— Non, bien sûr que non, je comprends. Mais je crois qu'ici, il vaudrait mieux vous présenter comme veuve. Cela assoira votre respectabilité.

Elle l'aide à enfiler sa chemise et lui précise qu'elle vérifiera quotidiennement ses bandages et qu'elle l'aidera à appliquer des compresses chaudes sur son épaule. Il la remercie à nouveau.

— Je vais vous laisser dormir, vous semblez proche de l'évanouissement. Une dernière chose toutefois, dit-il en prenant un ton sérieux et lui saisissant la main. Nous ne sommes pas ici chez moi. Nous sommes chez les Mackenzies, ils se méfient des anglais comme de la peste et Dougal n'est pas très content de moi ces temps-ci. Faites très attention à ce que vous dites. Je vais parler à Murtagh. Vous ne risquerez rien en sa présence ou la mienne. Mes oncles savent que quelqu'un m'a caché et soigné après Fort William, je leur confirmerai que c'était vous mais votre apparition soudaine va les rendre soupçonneux. Reposez-vous, je reviendrai au matin avant que Colum ne demande à vous voir.

— Vous êtes sûr ? Où allez-vous dormir ? Vous avez besoin de repos aussi !

— Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Dormez, je reviens au matin.

Il hésite un instant puis d'un pas, comble la distance entre eux et dépose un baiser rapide sur son front avant de sortir de la pièce.

Perdue dans un nuage de coton créé par le contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau, Claire s'allonge sur le lit toute habillée et s'endort avant même de toucher l'oreiller.

* * *

A l'aube, une tonitruante Mme Fitzgibbons débarque dans la chambre avec fracas réveillant Claire en sursaut. Alors que la tornade s'affaire autour d'elle, Claire tente de retrouver ses esprits et de reconstituer le contexte dans lequel elle évolue. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle se retrouve levée, déshabillée, lavée, rhabillée à la mode XVIIIème et coiffée, le tout en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour poser une perfusion. _Alors là, je lui tire mon chapeau !_ Au moment de sortir de la chambre, Jamie arrive et les informe qu'il va se charger de la conduire à Colum, libérant ainsi Mme Fitz qui s'en retourne vers d'autres tâches avec tout autant d'énergie. Claire se rassoit sur le lit, la tête encore retournée de cette agitation matinale. Une fois seuls, Jamie s'enquiert d'abord de sa nuit puis aborde l'essentiel : son entretien avec Colum.

— J'y ai réfléchi et j'en ai discuté avec Murtagh.

— Avec Murtagh !? Vous lui avez tout dit ?

— Croyez-moi Claire, vous aurez envie d'avoir Murtagh de votre côté. C'est un homme honnête, droit et loyal. On peut avoir confiance en lui, je lui confierais ma vie sans hésiter, je l'ai déjà fait d'ailleurs.

— Et il vous a cru ?

Il marque une hésitation.

— Difficile à dire. Mais quoiqu'il puisse penser de notre histoire, il nous aidera, je peux vous l'assurer.

— Très bien, si vous le dites.

Elle apprécie pleinement le risque que prend Jamie, pour la protéger, en racontant leur rencontre au taciturne Murtagh. Bien qu'inquiète de la réaction de celui-ci, elle sait qu'elle doit faire confiance à Jamie, elle est ici dans son monde, dans sa famille, il ne la mettra pas en danger.

— Nous ne pouvons pas dire la vérité à Colum, bien évidemment. Mais attention, les Mackenzies sont intelligents, surtout Colum, il sait détecter les mensonges. Sincèrement _Sassenach_ , je ne suis pas sûr que vous sachiez mentir, votre visage dit tout ce que vous pensez.

— Eh bien, c'est encourageant : je ne peux pas leur dire la vérité mais je ne sais pas mentir. Je ne suis pas sûre que vous me soyez d'un grand secours là Jamie.

Avec un petit rire, il poursuit :

— Il faudra rester au plus près de la vérité. Je leur ai déjà dit que vous m'aviez trouvé, il y a quatre ans, alors que vous cherchiez des plantes pour vos remèdes. Vous m'avez caché dans votre carriole et m'avez soigné à Inverness où vous alliez prendre un bateau pour retourner en Angleterre.

— D'accord, jusque-là, c'est assez proche de ce qui s'est réellement passé. Et pour aujourd'hui ?

— Je pense que vous pouvez dire que suite au décès de votre mari, vous êtes devenue guérisseuse itinérante ce qui expliquerait votre retour en Ecosse.

— D'accord. Je voyageais vers Inverness avec un groupe, je m'en suis éloignée pour une raison diverse, j'ai entendu les coups de feu, j'ai pris peur, je suis tombée sur le capitaine et on connaît la suite.

— Voilà. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous demander avant mais… Que s'est-il passé avec Randall ? Il ne vous a rien fait, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle le voit serrer les poings et l'inquiétude le dispute à la colère dans ses yeux.

— Il n'en a pas eu le temps. Il me menaçait mais Murtagh, Rupert et… euh, _Simplet_ , sont intervenus avant qu'il ne passe à l'acte.

— Simplet ? Ah, Angus ! Vous voulez dire Angus.

— Angus ? Hum, _Simplet_ lui allait pourtant bien, grommela-t-elle.

Puis, plus sérieuse, elle reprend :

— Vous êtes sûr qu'ils me croiront ? Et s'ils ne me croient pas ?

Il s'approche d'elle et lui caresse délicatement la joue du bout des doigts. Il plonge son regard dans le sien.

— Il ne vous arrivera rien. Je veillerai sur vous, je vous le promets.

Au moment où il abaisse sa main, elle la saisit et embrasse la paume.

— Je sais.

Le temps suspend son cours pour Claire, elle ne voit plus la pièce mais juste Jamie, Jamie et ses yeux bleus qui l'hypnotisent. Il reprend ses esprits avant elle et fait un pas en arrière, brisant le charme. Il lui sourit tout en lâchant sa main et se dirige vers la porte.

— Venez, mieux vaut ne pas le faire attendre.

Tout en le suivant, Claire marmonne que ce château est un vrai labyrinthe. Jamie rit doucement mais lui assure qu'elle finira par se repérer.

— Où dormez-vous ? Dans le château ?

— Oui, je partage une chambre avec Murtagh, de l'autre côté.

— Avec Murtagh ? Vous êtes très proches ?

— C'est mon parrain, un Fraser comme moi. Nous y voilà, dit-il en désignant une porte. Si vous avez besoin de moi, vous me trouverez aux écuries. J'y travaille avec le vieil Alec. Je vous retrouverai plus tard sinon.

Il lui serre la main en signe d'encouragement puis retourne sur leurs pas vers l'escalier, la laissant seule devant la porte. Elle ferme les yeux, prend une profonde inspiration en comptant à partir de dix puis frappe de son poing serré. Comme elle regrette de ne plus avoir la broche de Jamie ! Son contact la calmait toujours. Elle se demande comment elle pourrait lui en toucher un mot sans vraiment lui dire ce qu'elle représente pour elle.

A la réponse positive qu'elle reçoit, elle pénètre dans un bureau chaleureux. Un pan de mur entier couvert d'ouvrages lui fait penser au révérend Wakefield et son immense bibliothèque. Près de la fenêtre, un homme se tient face à une volière, occupé à nourrir des oiseaux. Il laisse passer un moment avant de se tourner vers elle, lui permettant de se ressaisir de la surprise que sa vue ne peut empêcher de provoquer. En effet, ses membres inférieurs sont affligés d'une terrible déformation que Claire identifie comme causée par une maladie génétique. Au-delà de cette difformité, Colum Mackenzie ressemble beaucoup à son frère Dougal avec des yeux perçants dans un visage beau et sévère, respirant l'intelligence. Il lui adresse un signe, l'invitant à s'approcher et à s'assoir tandis que lui-même s'installe à son bureau.

— Mme Beauchamp, je suis Colum Mackenzie, Laird de Castle Leoch. Au nom de mon clan, je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur notre territoire et dans notre humble demeure.

— Je vous remercie de votre aimable hospitalité, Monsieur.

— J'ai cru comprendre que les hommes de mon frère vous avaient secourue alors que vous étiez dans le besoin.

— En effet, vos hommes sont intervenus alors qu'un dragon anglais menaçait ma personne. Ils m'ont sauvée et m'ont permise de me joindre à leur groupe. Ils m'ont ainsi accompagnée jusqu'ici en toute sécurité, ce dont je leur suis très reconnaissante.

— Mon neveu, Jamie, m'a affirmé qu'il vous connait depuis quelques années.

— C'est vrai, j'ai eu l'occasion de lui prodiguer des soins quatre ans plus tôt. Je dois vous avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à le revoir ainsi ni à devoir le soigner à nouveau.

— Il est vrai que les ennuis ont une fâcheuse tendance à trouver mon neveu même quand il ne les cherche pas particulièrement. Il est plus souvent blessé qu'à son tour.

— C'est exactement ce qu'il m'a dit il y a quatre ans !

— Mais dites-moi, d'après ce que vous dites et ce que Jamie confirme, vous êtes une guérisseuse anglaise. Que faisiez-vous dans ces bois, seule ?

— Oh, je n'étais pas seule. Je veux dire… Je suis seule mais je voyageais avec un groupe. Je m'en suis éloignée pour… me rafraîchir. Des coups de feu ont éclaté, j'ai eu peur. J'ai dû me tromper de direction et me suis enfoncée plus profondément dans les bois où j'ai malheureusement rencontré le capitaine Randall.

— Mmff… Je vois… Vous vous rendiez donc à Inverness ?

— Inverness était ma destination mais pour tout vous dire, je me rends où je sens que je peux être utile avec mes talents médicaux. Je pensais m'installer provisoirement à Inverness puis sillonner les Highlands pour proposer mes services dans les villages.

— Vous n'êtes donc pas attachée à un lieu ou à une personne ?

— Non, je ne connais personne en Ecosse, hormis Jamie.

— Je vois. Et pourtant, vous y êtes déjà venue quatre ans plus tôt. Puis-je vous demander ce qui avait motivé votre séjour en ces terres écossaises éloignées de votre Angleterre natale si vous n'y connaissiez personne ?

Claire se laisse surprendre par la question. _Aïe… Je n'avais pas prévu ça… Jamie m'a conseillé de ne pas mentir… Ne pas mentir, ne pas mentir…_

— A l'époque, j'étais venue pour honorer la mémoire de mon oncle. C'est lui qui m'a élevée, voyez-vous, et il était fasciné par les anciennes civilisations, y compris celtes. Alors j'ai voulu faire ce voyage pour lui… _Voilà, c'est assez proche de la vérité pour que tu ne puisses y déceler un mensonge !_

— Mais tout de même, vous n'avez pu entreprendre ce périple seule !? Et votre époux ? insiste-t-il.

— Mon époux n'était malheureusement pas disponible. Il est… était… professeur à l'université de Cambridge. Ses obligations ne lui avaient pas permis de m'accompagner. Un ami de mon oncle, John MacLeod, écossais de naissance, m'avait escorté jusqu'à Inverness puis avait dû se rendre à Edimbourgh pour affaire.

— Mmff… Et vous êtes revenue. Seule.

Claire sent que c'est maintenant que tout se joue, que l'hospitalité dont pourrait l'honorer Colum va se décider sur ses prochaines réponses. _Et si la remarque de Jamie sur mon incapacité à mentir se vérifie, je suis mal… Il va falloir la jouer fine…_

— Je n'ai plus aucune famille maintenant…

— Aaahh… Votre époux est mort, vous m'en voyez désolé, Madame, répond Colum sincère.

— Merci… _Et hop, je n'ai pas eu besoin de mentir !_ Mon époux ne voulait pas que j'exerce mes talents de guérisseuse alors… _Tiens, prends ça dans les dents, Franck !_ Mais maintenant, je souhaite faire bénéficier les gens qui m'entourent des soins médicaux que je suis à même de leur apporter. Alors, j'ai décidé de partir et de voyager. Mon passage à Inverness m'avait laissé le souvenir d'un peuple fier et sincère – _remerciez Jamie pour cela_ – donc j'ai voulu revenir. Evidemment, tout ne se passe pas comme je l'avais imaginé… _C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !_

— En effet, je veux bien croire que ce voyage ait pris les allures d'une aventure dangereuse et mouvementée. Vous me semblez pourtant bien réagir sous la pression !

— Mon oncle me disait souvent que j'avais un caractère bien trempé… Mon époux aussi d'ailleurs…

Claire s'autorise un léger sourire qu'elle perd aussitôt.

— Mais je vous avoue que la protection apportée par vos hommes a été un immense soulagement ! Je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'un de mes compatriotes, gradé de l'armée de Sa Majesté de surcroît, ne puisse se comporter ainsi. J'en frissonne encore.

— Le capitaine Randall jouit… d'une certaine réputation dans la région…

— Vous m'en direz tant… répond-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

— Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Le capitaine et ses hommes ne viennent jamais jusqu'ici et vous n'aurez pas à craindre pour votre sécurité dans l'enceinte du château. Nous essaierons d'organiser votre retour sur Inverness dès que possible, si tel est votre souhait.

— J'en suis grandement soulagée, je vous remercie.

— C'est convenu donc. Vous êtes ainsi mon invitée. A ce titre, vous partagerez ma table au dîner ce soir.

— Bien, merci.

Avec une semi-révérence, elle prend congé. Elle erre un instant dans le château avant de trouver une âme charitable qui lui indique la cuisine. Elle retrouve Mme Fitz qui l'accueille chaleureusement et elle passe la journée à aider à éplucher, couper, presser…

Malgré le comportement amical de la gouvernante, Claire remarque rapidement que l'ensemble du personnel l'évite autant que possible et personne ne lui adresse la parole. Elle tente de faire bonne figure en se disant qu'il faudra leur laisser du temps pour s'habituer à sa présence mais l'animosité apparente de la jeune Laoghaire à son égard et ses messes basses avec d'autres filles de cuisine la déstabilisent quelque peu.

A l'heure du déjeuner, elle aperçoit brièvement Jamie. Il pénètre dans la cuisine tel un courant d'air frais dans un sauna, tous les regards convergeant vers lui et son sourire contagieux. Il se dirige sans ralentir vers elle et s'installe à ses côtés tout en croquant à pleines dents dans une pomme qu'il a attrapée en entrant.

— Je vous cherchais. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de discuter _Sassenach_ , mais je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien.

— C'est vraiment gentil, Jamie, merci. Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis assez bien occupée. Mais combien y-a-t-il de personnes à loger dans ce château pour avoir besoin d'autant de nourriture ?

— Ce n'est pas tant qu'ils sont nombreux, c'est qu'ils sont toujours affamés, rétorque avec humour Mme Fitz qui l'a entendue. A croire qu'ils ont plusieurs estomacs dans leur carcasse !

— C'est que nous travaillons dur, se défend Jamie.

— Vraiment ? Va donc dire cela à ces deux-là qui ne sont bons qu'à vider des chopes depuis ce matin, dit-elle en pointant du doigt Angus et Rupert, tranquillement assis à l'entrée de la pièce, à proximité d'un tonnelet, visiblement entamé.

A leur vue, Jamie se rembrunit et pousse ce grognement que Claire attribue maintenant à une contrariété. Il se relève sans quitter les deux compères des yeux, pose sa main sur son avant-bras et lui glisse avant de prendre congé :

— Essayez de rester aider Mme Fitz en cuisine, si vous pouvez cet après-midi, Claire. Je tâcherais de vous revoir ce soir.

Tant pour suivre le conseil de Jamie que pour s'éviter de perdre son chemin dans le château, Claire passe l'après-midi auprès de la gouvernante, l'assistant dans toutes ses tâches. Elle découvre une femme à l'esprit vif et à l'humour corrosif. Elle prend grand plaisir à l'observer diriger d'une main de maitre toute la maisonnée et se faire obéir de coriaces écossais. Quand arrive le moment du dîner, elle la laisse l'accompagner et l'aider à faire un brin de toilette puis la conduire à la grande salle.

* * *

Deux longues tables y sont disposées, autour desquelles semble être installée toute la population de Castle Leoch. Une autre table, sur une estrade, préside le dîner. Bien qu'intimidée, Claire décide de parcourir la salle la tête haute jusqu'à la table du laird. Ce faisant, elle sent le regard des autres la suivre et les conversations s'interrompre au fur et à mesure que les dîneurs s'aperçoivent de sa présence. Elle brûle d'envie de fouiller la pièce des yeux à la recherche du sourire rassurant de Jamie mais elle ne veut pas avoir l'air aussi paniquée qu'elle l'est en réalité et se force donc à regarder droit devant elle, vers les Mackenzies. Colum, la voyant approcher, l'invite à se joindre à eux d'un geste de la main et Dougal se lève, écartant galamment la chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'assoir. Elle le remercie d'un signe de tête et salue poliment celle que Colum lui présente comme son épouse, Laetitia. A peine assise, son assiette et son verre sont servis et Claire se rend compte que les discussions ont repris autour d'elle.

Elle parcourt discrètement la salle du regard mais ne trouve pas la tête rousse qu'elle cherche. A la place, elle croise le regard sombre de Murtagh qui la salue d'un discret hochement de tête. Se rappelant la confiance exprimée par Jamie en son parrain, elle tente de répondre par un timide sourire mais son attention est rapidement accaparée par Colum qui, sous prétexte de tenir une conversation, poursuit l'interrogatoire du matin. De crainte de faire un impair, Claire se concentre tellement sur ses interlocuteurs et leurs réactions qu'elle en oublie de manger. Cela lui permet de noter une tension entre les deux frères, Colum se faisant charmant avec elle et acerbe avec Dougal. Ce dernier l'observe comme un chat prêt à sauter sur la souris et elle espère que la chair de poule qui l'envahit ne se remarque pas. Elle pense avoir relevé le défi du dîner sans se contredire mais certaines de ses réponses évasives irritent visiblement Dougal et intriguent Colum.

Avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit et quitter la table, le laird l'informe que l'Assemblée se tiendra au matin et que sa présence y est requise. Ne souhaitant pas rester seule avec Dougal, Claire s'empresse de s'excuser et de sortir de la salle par le premier couloir qu'elle trouve. Elle fait quelques pas en tâchant de calmer son cœur. Dougal lui fait peur, elle ne s'explique pas pourquoi, il n'a, après tout, pas été plus rude que d'autres mais sa présence lui pèse, son regard perçant est accompagné d'une noirceur qu'elle ne ressent pas chez Colum.

— Je vais vous raccompagner à votre chambre.

— Putain de merde !

La voix derrière elle la fait trébucher et elle se retient au mur d'une main pour éviter de s'étaler par terre. Murtagh la soutient aussitôt et la guide vers un autre couloir.

— Tout va bien ?

— Oui, pardon, je ne vous ai pas entendu venir, vous m'avez surprise, c'est tout.

— Mmff.

— Avez-vous vu Jamie ce soir ? Il n'était pas au dîner et je dois lui appliquer des compresses chaudes.

— Mmff. Il s'est endormi, vous le soignerez demain.

— Oh, mais il va bien, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, vous pouvez me conduire à lui.

— Laissez-le dormir, ce garçon a juste besoin de repos, dit-il abruptement.

Sagement, Claire n'insiste pas et se laisse guider en silence jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle le remercie mais n'obtient en réponse qu'un long regard inquisiteur, comme s'il essayait de découvrir ses intentions sur son visage puis un hochement de tête.

 _Un oncle rusé comme un renard, un autre mauvais comme une teigne et un parrain aussi taciturne qu'un ours mal léché. Finalement, je ne suis pas sûre d'être pressée de rencontrer le reste de la famille de Jamie…_


	10. Chapitre 9

**Note : Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! J'ai modifié le chapitre précédent en revoyant légèrement le dialogue entre Claire et Colum. Quelque chose me turlupinait depuis plusieurs semaines et ça a fini par faire tilt une nuit d'insomnie. Je vous invite donc à y retourner, juste pour ce petit passage.**

 **Sinon, voici la suite, Claire découvre la vie à Castle Leoch et rien n'est jamais simple... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Son deuxième jour à Castle Leoch débute de la même façon que le premier avec un réveil en fanfare par Mme Fitz. Par chance, Claire, bien mieux reposée, est plus alerte et moins effrayée par l'énergie de la gouvernante, elle arrive même à participer à la conversation, un exploit, surtout au moment du serrage de corset !

— Quel dommage que vous ne soyez pas arrivée quelques mois plus tôt. Vous auriez assisté au Rassemblement.

— Le Rassemblement ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— C'est une grande fête pendant laquelle tout le clan se réunit. Les hommes viennent des quatre coins du territoire pour prêter serment d'allégeance au Mackenzie. C'est une belle cérémonie. Et puis, il y a des jeux, une chasse. C'est un grand moment !

— J'imagine. Vous n'avez pas dû manquer de travail !

— C'est vrai mais ça n'arrive pas souvent. J'ai eu la chance d'en vivre deux mais je ne sais pas si j'en reverrais un troisième.

Claire reste silencieuse, elle se rappelle une pierre levée, au milieu d'une lande et des premières paroles que le révérend Wakefield lui ait adressées. « Le clan Mackenzie prendra part au soulèvement et subira le même sort que les autres. » Alors, non, il y a de fortes chances que Mme Fitz n'assiste plus jamais à un Rassemblement, ni elle, ni quiconque d'ailleurs.

— Vraiment Claire, vous avez des cheveux magnifiques mais impossibles à coiffer !

— Je sais, laissez, je m'en occupe.

Après avoir noué un chignon d'une main experte, Claire se laisse guider à la grande salle. Elle est déjà emplie de monde et les tables ont été poussées pour accueillir tous ces gens. Claire se retourne pour interroger Mme Fitz mais elle est déjà repartie la laissant seule au milieu d'inconnus. Elle aperçoit Rupert à l'autre bout de la pièce ainsi que Laoghaire mais celle-ci ne l'a pas remarquée et Claire tente de se fondre dans le décor pour éviter que cela ne change.

Le chant d'une cornemuse annonce l'arrivée du laird dans ce qui semble être un cérémonial étudié : Colum avance, seul, traverse la totalité de la salle, ses occupants s'écartant respectueusement. Il est suivi à quelques pas par son frère, aussi fier et droit que Colum. Alors que le laird s'installe sur une chaise dressée sur l'estrade, Dougal prend position à sa droite, debout et légèrement en retrait. _La tête qui dirige et le bras qui agit._ C'est ainsi que le comprend Claire même si les frères n'ont pas l'air d'avoir résolu leur différend de la veille, Dougal cachant difficilement le ressentiment à l'égard de Colum.

Elle tourne la tête lorsque quelqu'un annonce des noms et elle voit deux hommes s'approcher devant Colum, le saluer et prendre la parole. Malheureusement, ils s'expriment en gaélique, empêchant Claire de suivre le débat. Au bout d'un moment, Colum intervient et les deux hommes se retirent. Lorsque la scène se répète avec d'autres protagonistes, Claire comprend qu'elle assiste au règlement des affaires courantes. Colum, tel le roi Salomon, dispense sa sagesse et règle les litiges mineurs entre métayers. Derrière elle, une voix confirme ses déductions en traduisant le dernier dialogue. Elle se retourne et adresse un sourire resplendissant à Jamie.

— Je suis soulagée de vous voir. Je m'inquiétais de votre état à ne pas vous voir au repas !

— Je suis désolé de vous avoir alarmée. La fatigue m'a rattrapé et je me suis écroulé avant l'heure du dîner. Murtagh a veillé sur vous, je crois.

— Oui, si l'on peut dire… Il faut que je vérifie votre blessure et change vos compresses.

— Nous verrons cela plus tard, pour l'instant, ça va être à vous.

— A moi ?

Son nom est alors appelé et une légère poussée de Jamie dans le dos lui donne l'impulsion pour s'avancer et se présenter devant le laird. Elle remarque que Jamie s'est approché aussi, même s'il reste dans le rang du public. Dougal descend de l'estrade et vient se placer devant elle, face à Colum.

— Seigneurie, nous demandons votre indulgence et votre générosité envers Dame Beauchamp. Alors qu'elle voyageait en direction d'Inverness, elle s'est trouvée isolée et attaquée dans les bois de votre territoire où mes hommes et moi-même l'avons secourue. Nous conjurons le laird de Leoch d'accorder l'hospitalité à cette dame en attendant de pouvoir soit lui assurer un passage vers Inverness soit un retour en Angleterre en toute sécurité.

Claire note que Dougal a appuyé sur son retour en Angleterre afin que tout le monde comprenne son origine et se force à ne pas réagir malgré les murmures qui parcourent l'assistance. Colum semble réfléchir mais une voix retentit près d'elle. Jamie qui se tient maintenant à côté d'elle prend la parole.

— Mes oncles, si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais ajouter quelque chose.

Dougal se retourne avec un léger sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres tandis que Colum affiche un air agacé. Il invite toutefois Jamie à poursuivre d'un geste de la main.

— Mme Beauchamp n'est pas une simple voyageuse égarée. Elle est surtout une guérisseuse de talent qui n'a d'autre ambition que celle de soigner le plus grand nombre au mieux de ses capacités. C'est pour réaliser ce dessein qu'elle voyageait vers Inverness, afin d'offrir ses services au peuple écossais. J'ai moi-même bénéficié de ses soins à plusieurs reprises maintenant, aussi je vous implore de la laisser exercer son activité de guérisseuse ici, à Castle Leoch, auprès de vos sujets en ayant besoin.

Cette intervention provoque de nouveaux remous dans la salle. Que ce soit la défiance envers une anglaise, le scepticisme devant ses talents de guérisseuse ou l'agacement face à l'intervention de Jamie, Claire n'a aucune difficulté à identifier le sentiment général : les habitants de Castle Leoch ne lui souhaitent pas la bienvenue. Colum, dont le visage s'est fermé à l'intervention de Jamie, ramène le silence en levant la main puis s'incline poliment devant Claire.

— Il se trouve effectivement que notre dernier guérisseur, David Beaton – peut-être le connaissiez-vous ? Non ? – Soit, comme je le disais, notre guérisseur est mort depuis de nombreux mois maintenant. Mme Fitz est compétente mais elle est déjà bien trop occupée pour assumer cette charge au quotidien. Seriez-vous en capacité de soigner les blessures et maladies du quotidien ? Etes-vous capable d'assurer cette charge ?

— Oh, euh, oui, bien sûr. J'en serais très honorée.

— Bien. Madame, le clan Mackenzie a le plaisir de vous accueillir à Castle Leoch et vous prie d'accepter notre hospitalité et la charge de guérisseur du château en attendant de pouvoir vous faire reprendre votre voyage en toute sécurité. Il ne fait aucun doute que vos compétences seront appréciées si vous êtes aussi talentueuse et louable que le laisse entendre mon neveu.

Près d'elle, Jamie se tend mais ne laisse rien paraître sur son visage, inclinant respectueusement la tête. Claire, ayant aussi entendu l'avertissement et la réprimande déguisés, remercie Colum d'une révérence et précède Jamie pour rejoindre les rangs de spectateurs. Discrètement, elle laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement et Jamie, juste derrière elle, pose une main rassurante dans le creux de ses reins. Ils se tiennent côte à côte jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie, sa main ne quittant pas son dos et son souffle chatouillant son oreille à chaque fois qu'il se penche pour traduire une affaire. Après le départ de Colum et Dougal au son de la cornemuse, Jamie lui fait face et s'excuse car il doit retourner travailler aux écuries. Elle lui saisit la main avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

— Vous verrais-je au dîner ?

Il acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, accompagnant sa réponse d'un sourire.

— Bien sûr. Passez une bonne après-midi, _Sassenach_.

— Vous aussi, Jamie.

Elle le suit des yeux alors qu'il traverse la pièce puis remarque que Laoghaire fait de même. Lorsque leurs regards se croisent, la haine apparente sur le visage de la jeune fille lui coupe le souffle. Une présence dans son dos la fait se tourner vers Murtagh qui regarde dans la même direction qu'elle.

— Elle est jalouse mais ce n'est qu'une jeune fille.

Ne sachant comment décrypter cette dernière affirmation, Claire le regarde en levant un sourcil, l'interrogeant du regard sur sa présence.

— Colum vous demande, suivez-moi.

Et sans l'attendre, il se fend un passage parmi la foule. Elle le rattrape rapidement et le suit dans une partie du château qu'elle n'a pas encore parcourue. Elle grommelle à voix haute qu'elle aurait besoin de petits cailloux blancs pour retrouver son chemin. Devant son absence de réaction, elle se demande si Charles Perrault n'a pas encore été traduit en anglais ou si ce mutisme est une façade qu'il se donne. _Personne ne peut être aussi flegmatique de naissance !_ Il s'arrête devant une porte qui semble conduire à un cachot et elle manque de le percuter. Il lui fait signe d'entrer mais Claire hésite, l'escalier que cachait la porte étant peu engageant. Mais il s'agit de Murtagh et Jamie lui a assuré qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, alors elle prend une profonde inspiration, regrettant une nouvelle fois la broche de Jamie et pénètre dans la pièce sombre.

Colum l'y attend et lui présente son infirmerie ou du moins ce qui en faisait office du temps du guérisseur précédent. Claire en fait le tour, relevant la faible lumière diffusée par les meurtrières mais la présence d'une grande cheminée. Tout le mobilier est couvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière et les divers instruments qu'elle aperçoit sont tâchés de substances impossibles à identifier mais dont l'odeur nauséabonde est peu encourageante. Colum l'observe alors qu'elle étudie, perplexe, les différents flacons stockés dans une armoire.

— Du purin ? Quel usage médical pouvait-il bien trouver au purin ?

Colum hausse les épaules, signe universel qu'elle traduit par « comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? ». Puis il se dirige vers la porte.

— Jamie semble avoir une très haute opinion de vos compétences de guérisseuse, l'interpelle-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

— Sans doute parce qu'il en a déjà bénéficié à plusieurs reprises et qu'il n'a pas eu à s'en plaindre, rétorque-t-elle sur la défensive.

— Mmff… Vous pourrez vous installer ici, il y a une alcôve pour aménager une chambre. Je suis sûr que Mme Fitz vous fournira tout ce dont vous avez besoin. Bonne après-midi, Mme Beauchamp, finit-il abruptement en quittant la pièce.

Elle hoche poliment la tête mais est déjà concentrée sur le travail à venir. _Je vais vider les réserves d'alcool du château juste pour désinfecter ce trou à rat !_ Elle étudie les impératifs d'aménagement et liste mentalement les différentes tâches à accomplir pour rendre cette infirmerie opérationnelle. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à retrousser ses manches, Murtagh revient, accompagné de plusieurs filles de cuisine.

— J'ai dit à Mme Fitz où vous étiez, elle s'est dit que vous auriez besoin d'aide. Ces jeunes filles sont à votre service pour le reste de la journée.

— Par tous les saints, cette femme est un vrai don du ciel ! Merci Murtagh. Oh, pourriez-vous rester aussi ? Je vais avoir besoin de bras costauds…

Il pousse un grognement indéchiffrable mais reste sur place donc elle suppose qu'il était approbateur. Elle refait alors un tour de la pièce et tel un général, distribue ses ordres et les missions à ses aides : nettoyer les sols et toutes les surfaces avec un produit alcoolisé, démarrer un feu et préparer une réserve de bois, déplacer les meubles, changer les literies et poser un rideau pour l'intimité, vider les caisses et placards et commencer à trier les contenus.

Chacun s'attèle à sa tâche, y compris Murtagh qui s'avère d'une efficacité redoutable et l'après-midi s'écoule dans une ambiance de moins en moins froide, Claire se surprenant à chantonner et à plaisanter avec les filles. A la fin de la journée, elle remercie chaleureusement toutes ses aides : la pièce est accueillante, ou tout au moins, aussi accueillante que peut l'être un cachot. Elle devra encore trier les pots d'herbes et de potions mais Murtagh s'est chargé des instruments en suivant ses instructions. Ceux qu'elle pense pouvoir utiliser ont été bouillis et seront aiguisés et il s'est débarrassé des autres. Claire a le sentiment du devoir accompli, non seulement son infirmerie est opérationnelle mais elle a, en plus, réussi à briser la glace avec les aides de Mme Fitz. Pour Murtagh, elle ne saurait dire mais elle finit par se demander s'il lui arrive de sourire. Elle le suit jusqu'à la grande salle qui a retrouvé sa configuration de réfectoire et s'assoit à côté de Jamie qui la regarde surpris.

— Que vous est-il arrivé ? Vous avez une toile d'araignée là.

Il pointe son doigt sur sa chevelure.

— Oh zut, je n'ai pas pris le temps de me nettoyer. Je suis affamée et je n'étais pas sûre de retrouver mon chemin sans Murtagh.

Il jette un regard interrogateur à son parrain, assis en face, qui répond laconiquement :

— Colum lui a assigné la cave de Beaton.

— Ah ! J'ai toujours évité cette pièce. J'avais trop peur d'en ressortir estropié.

— Eh bien, vous me ferez l'honneur de l'inaugurer ce soir, je dois changer vos bandages. Il faudra juste que je remonte dans la chambre pour récupérer mes affaires avant. Vous… Vous voudrez bien me servir de guide ? Je n'ai pas encore réussi à me repérer dans le château.

— Bien sûr mais vous allez vous installer dans le cachot ?

— Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons bien travaillé cet après-midi, la pièce est vivable maintenant. Vous voulez bien me passer ce plat ?

Sans répondre, il lui tend le ragoût et le repas se poursuit avec Claire relatant le récurage du cachot et les éléments improbables qu'ils ont pu découvrir dans les coffres de son prédécesseur.

— Ce Beaton devrait être un bien piètre guérisseur.

— C'est sûr. De ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui, vous n'aurez aucune difficulté à être meilleure que lui. Jamie n'aurait jamais survécu, il y a quatre ans, si Beaton s'était occupé de lui.

Surprise d'entendre Murtagh s'exprimer aussi longuement et lui faire presque un compliment, Claire redresse la tête mais lui reste concentré sur son assiette. Elle se tourne alors vers Jamie qui lui dédie un sourire en coin.

* * *

Après avoir accompagné Claire jusque dans sa chambre, Jamie l'aide à porter ses affaires jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle met des linges à bouillir pendant que Jamie enlève son gilet et sa chemise. Elle s'assure de la bonne cicatrisation des plaies, puis applique le linge chaud sur son épaule. Alors que la chaleur se diffuse et détend ses muscles, Claire continue de trier les flacons et interroge Jamie sur le fait que Mme Fitz semble beaucoup l'aimer.

— J'ai vécu ici pendant un an quand j'étais jeune. J'avais seize ans et j'étais un vrai coq. Je n'étais pas méchant mais je ne me souciais pas des conséquences de mes actes ou de mes paroles. Mme Fitz a fait les frais de ma langue bien pendue mais elle a su m'apprendre une leçon et depuis ce jour, elle a gagné mon plus profond respect et je crois avoir réussi à me faire pardonner. Et puis, il y a quelques mois, j'ai aidé Laoghaire, ce que sa grand-mère a beaucoup apprécié.

— Laoghaire aussi, je n'en doute pas.

Elle a répliqué d'un ton mordant et s'en veut immédiatement.

— Pardon, c'était déplacé de ma part. C'est juste que visiblement Laoghaire n'apprécie pas du tout ma présence et sa réaction est liée à l'affection qu'elle vous porte, à n'en pas douter.

Jamie devient cramoisi et répond avec hésitation.

— Laoghaire s'est méprise sur les raisons de mon aide et il se pourrait que je n'aie pas été assez clair par la suite. Je lui parlerais si vous le souhaitez.

— Oh ! N'en faites rien à ma demande, mais si vous ne lui rendez pas ses sentiments, il vaudrait mieux le lui expliquer, je crois…

Claire est embarrassée d'avoir mené la conversation sur ce terrain miné. Bien que soulagée de savoir que Jamie ne ressent rien pour la jeune fille, elle se dépêche de changer de sujet.

— Vous m'avez dit être allé à l'université en France.

— C'est vrai, pendant un an. Je suis surpris que vous vous souveniez de ce détail.

— J'y ai passé neuf mois, je suivais les troupes qui combattaient les allemands en retraite. Je n'ai vu que des villes et villages détruits par les bombes ou ayant tellement soufferts des combats que j'ai le sentiment de n'avoir pas vraiment vu la France. Racontez-moi comment c'était quand vous y étiez.

Il rit et lui répond qu'il se souvient surtout des soirées passées à boire avec son cousin Jared, marchand de vins. Il s'engage tout de même dans la description de la magnificence des jardins parisiens, de l'ambiance dans le quartier des universités, de la fausse pudibonderie des jeunes françaises qui le déstabilisait alors qu'il était habitué à la franchise des femmes de sa famille et des situations dans lesquelles il a pu se retrouver à cause de son sens de l'honneur.

— Laissez-moi deviner, les ennuis vous trouvent, même si vous ne les cherchez pas ?

— Exact, répond-il en riant, même si la plupart du temps, je m'en sors sans avoir besoin des talents d'un guérisseur.

— Dois-je me sentir flattée que vous ne vous blessiez que lorsque je suis à proximité ? Parce que, pour parler franchement, je ne sais pas si je serais venue si j'avais su la tâche ardue que cela représente de vous garder en bonne santé, ajoute-t-elle en souriant pour ôter tout doute sur le fait qu'elle plaisante.

Elle retire le linge chaud et lui fait manœuvrer le bras tout doucement.

— Bien, l'articulation s'est bien remise en place, aucun ligament n'est coincé. Je vais protéger à nouveau les plaies puis vous garderez le bras en écharpe encore quelques jours. Après, je vous ferai faire des exercices pour remettre les muscles en mouvement sans dommage.

Il hoche la tête puis reprend la conversation en même temps qu'il enfile sa chemise.

— J'y suis retourné, vous savez ? En France, ajoute-t-il en voyant son air surpris. J'y ai été soldat pendant deux ans après m'être remis de… Fort William. Avec mon ami Ian, nous avons participé à plusieurs campagnes.

Il se fait silencieux, une ombre passant sur son visage et reprend :

— Et puis, encore l'année dernière pour me faire soigner.

— Soigner ? Que vous est-il arrivé ?

— J'ai reçu un coup à la tête, vous sentez là ?

Il lui prend la main et la pose à l'arrière de son crâne. Du bout des doigts, elle sent une cicatrice de plusieurs centimètres. Elle lui fait alors pencher la tête pour inspecter de visu l'ancienne blessure.

— Mince alors ! Vous auriez pu y laisser la vie ! Que s'est-il passé ?

— Aucune idée. Un instant je chassais dans les bois en Ecosse, l'instant d'après, je me réveille dans une abbaye en France, aveugle, avec une douleur lancinante insupportable.

— Je veux bien le croire. Vous ressentez encore les effets du choc ? Migraine ? Troubles de la vue ? Tremblements ?

— Quelques maux de tête mais bien moins qu'avant.

— Si cela devait vous arriver à nouveau, venez me voir, je pourrais vous faire une infusion qui calmerait la douleur.

— Merci _Sassenach_. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer maintenant.

— Bonne nuit Jamie.

— Bonne nuit Claire.

* * *

Les jours suivants, Claire établit une routine. Elle passe ses matinées à poursuivre le rangement et le tri des flacons, à préparer du linge pour fabriquer des bandages, bref à rendre son infirmerie aussi fonctionnelle que possible puis elle se rend aux écuries pour retrouver Jamie et lui porter son déjeuner. La première fois, il a fallu qu'elle demande l'aide d'un des garçons du château pour trouver le bon chemin et Jamie a paru étonné qu'elle le rejoigne mais dès le lendemain, il l'attendait visiblement et c'est ainsi que le déjeuner est entré dans leur moments quotidiens, le plus souvent en tête à tête, parfois accompagnés du vieil Alec. C'est à l'occasion de l'une de ces discussions qu'elle apprend que sa tête a été mise à prix suite à son évasion de Fort William.

— Vraiment ? Ca me parait excessif pour une évasion.

— Pendant que je m'évadais, l'un des soldats a été tué. Pas par moi, rajoute-t-il précipitamment, ni aucun de ceux qui m'ont aidé. Mais par principe, c'est moi qui suis accusé. Je ne le savais pas quand je vous ai rencontré. Je ne l'ai appris qu'après avoir réussi à rejoindre Dougal.

— Est-ce pour ça que vous ne pouvez retourner à Lallybroch et que vous êtes allés en France ?

Il semble embarrassé par la question et répond succinctement.

— En partie… J'ai cru pouvoir prouver mon innocence, change-t-il de sujet. Un déserteur de l'armée, Horrocks, avait soi-disant vu qui a tué le sergent-major. Je devais le rencontrer mais c'était un piège. Il m'a vendu aux anglais pour obtenir son pardon. Si Murtagh et les hommes de Dougal n'avaient pas été là, je pendrais au bout d'une corde à l'heure actuelle.

— Vous voulez dire que ça s'est passé juste avant que je n'arrive ?

— Vous avez bien failli vous retrouver en plein milieu de l'embuscade. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui aurait pu vous arriver…

— Et ici ? Vous ne risquez rien ?

— Les anglais ne viennent pas jusqu'à Castle Leoch. Je ne m'éloigne jamais trop, au cas où, mais non, ici, je ne risque pas les anglais. Mais la vie d'un hors-la-loi n'est pas… Je n'ai pas vraiment d'avenir, vous voyez ? Je devrais être laird de Lallybroch, et à la place je suis garçon d'écurie ici…

— Tant que vous êtes en sécurité et en bonne santé, n'est-ce pas l'essentiel ?

Sa moue désabusée répond pour lui. Claire a le cœur serré à la vue de son découragement, elle pose sa main sur la sienne et tente de le réconforter.

— Pour ce que ça vaut, je préfère vous voir dresseur de chevaux vivant à Castle Leoch que laird mort à Lallybroch.

Elle ne se souvient que trop bien de l'épée qui lui a transpercé le cœur quand elle a identifié sa stèle à Lallybroch et doit fermer les yeux pour contenir l'émotion qui l'envahit. Mais Jamie a remarqué son changement d'humeur et lui serre la main à son tour.

— Merci _Sassenach_. Je suis heureux que vous soyez là. Votre présence est un baume sur mes blessures, toutes mes blessures.

Claire rougit de ce compliment et de ce qu'il implique. Le retour du vieil Alec met fin à la pause de Jamie qui se relève et retourne au travail. Elle reste un peu plus, à le regarder travailler avec les chevaux. Il est toujours calme, à leur prodiguer des paroles douces pour les amadouer. Il est très doué et est visiblement à l'aise au milieu des animaux. Elle finit par se redresser et retourner au château.

Elle fait un détour par les jardins pour compléter sa collection de plantes, racines et baies pour fabriquer ses médicaments. Malheureusement, l'automne est arrivé et la cueillette n'est pas aussi fructueuse qu'elle l'espérait. Elle remarque par ailleurs qu'elle a encore une ombre en la personne de Rupert. Elle a noté dès le premier jour qu'elle n'était jamais vraiment seule, il y avait toujours des hommes de Dougal dans les parages. Comme elle restait dans le château, elle n'y prêtait pas attention mais depuis qu'elle rejoint Jamie le midi, elle ne peut plus ignorer qu'elle est suivie. Elle décide de confronter Rupert à ce sujet et se plante devant lui sans prévenir. A ses questions, il répond simplement qu'il suit les ordres et que les ordres sont de ne pas la quitter des yeux.

* * *

Irritée de cette suspicion, Claire décide de passer le reste de l'après-midi dans les cuisines de Mme Fitz dont l'énergie et la chaleur sont toujours revigorantes. Malgré cela, elle se rend au dîner avec peu d'entrain et seule l'idée de passer du temps avec Jamie éclaire quelque peu son esprit morose. Jamie, toujours au diapason de ses humeurs, réagit immédiatement en l'interrogeant sur ce qui la tracasse. Pouvant difficilement évoquer la surveillance dont elle fait l'objet devant les autres convives, elle s'appuie sur l'autre déception du moment pour expliquer son mécontentement.

— Je suis passée dans les jardins pour renouveler le stock de médicaments, de simples… Mais nous arrivons à la fin de la saison et je n'ai pu trouver que quelques baies et racines. C'est insuffisant pour assurer les soins de tout un château. Je ne pourrais pas soigner efficacement si je n'ai aucun onguent cicatrisant ou lotion désinfectante ! Remarquez, encore faudrait-il que les gens viennent me voir quand ils sont blessés ou malades ! Cet après-midi, un des commis s'est brûlé. Si je n'avais pas été en cuisine à ce moment-là, il serait reparti sans soins. Mme Fitz a presque dû l'attacher pour qu'il me laisse m'occuper de lui. Je sais que je suis étrangère à ce château mais comment puis-je faire mes preuves si on ne m'en laisse aucune chance ? Oh, et puis zut, c'est le chien qui se mord la queue puisque de toute façon, je n'ai pas de médicaments !

Murtagh et Jamie sont restés silencieux pendant toute sa tirade, n'osant l'interrompre dans son besoin d'exprimer sa frustration, ce dont elle leur est reconnaissante.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, _Sassenach_ , les écossais sont têtus mais ils finiront par se faire à votre présence. Et puis, vous les amadouerez par petites touches. A chaque fois que vous en soignerez un, il en parlera autour de lui. J'ai confiance, vous saurez y faire. Pour ce qui est du manque de plantes et de remèdes…

— Vous n'aurez qu'à vous fournir auprès de Mme Duncan, le coupe une voix derrière lui, son corps se tendant immédiatement.

Se remettant de sa surprise, Claire se tourne vers Dougal avec appréhension.

— Mme Duncan ? Qui est-ce ?

— C'est la femme du procureur, elle s'y connait en herbes et en a tout un stock.

— C'est une sorcière, réplique Murtagh.

— Une sorcière ? reprend Claire, intriguée.

— Ne croyez pas les racontars, Mme Beauchamp. Mme Duncan rend service aux villageois, elle pourra vous aider.

— Mmff… grogne Jamie, peu convaincu.

— Je dois aller au village dans quelques jours, je vous y accompagnerais si vous le souhaitez. A moins que vous ne puissiez risquer de vous éloigner de votre patient, ajoute-t-il avec ironie en abattant ces deux mains sur les épaules de son neveu.

Ce geste aurait pu être une marque d'affection si ce n'était pour la force appliquée et la blessure de Jamie. Celui-ci n'émet aucun son, seule une grimace indique la souffrance infligée. Choquée, Claire met un moment pour répondre. Elle aperçoit, du coin de l'œil, Murtagh jeter un regard noir à Dougal et se lever mais Jamie l'arrête d'un signe de la main.

— Je vous remercie de votre offre, j'ai effectivement besoin de simples. Je rencontrerai cette dame avec plaisir.

— Parfait, dit-il en serrant ses mains sur les épaules de Jamie qui ne peut retenir un sifflement, je viendrai vous chercher dans votre infirmerie. Mais je vous en prie, terminez votre repas.

Et il s'éloigne après avoir appliqué une dernière tape sur l'épaule blessée. Son départ est suivi d'un lourd silence auquel Murtagh met fin en grognant.

— Tu ne devrais pas le laisser faire Jamie. Il n'a pas tous les pouvoirs ici.

— Je sais mais… Ce n'est plus aussi simple maintenant.

Ils échangent un regard chargé de sens puis se replongent dans leur assiette, Jamie se détendant progressivement.

* * *

Après le dîner, Jamie raccompagne comme tous les soirs Claire à l'infirmerie. Elle lui a retiré les bandes la veille et lui fait maintenant faire des mouvements simples pour s'assurer que les muscles se remettent correctement. Tout en lui faisant faire une rotation lente, elle l'interroge sur cette tension avec Dougal.

— Je ne comprends pas. Dougal est bien l'oncle chez qui vous alliez vous réfugier après Fort William, n'est-ce pas ? Vous sembliez lui faire confiance. Que s'est-il passé pour que votre relation se dégrade ainsi ?

Jamie soupire et hésite à lui répondre alors elle attend sagement, tout en le regardant pour lui signifier qu'elle veut une réponse. Avec réticence, il accepte de lui exposer la situation.

— En fait, il y a deux raisons qui expliquent que Dougal ne soit plus un oncle attentionné, dit-il en grimaçant. Vous devriez vous assoir...

Elle s'assoit à ses côtés, poussant les quelques flacons de la table.

— Colum est malade, comme vous avez pu le constater vous-même.

— Oui, c'est le syndrome de Toulouse-Lautrec, du nom d'un peintre de la fin du XIXème siècle.

— Ah ? Ça se soignera ?

— Non, malheureusement, c'est une maladie héréditaire incurable. Mais je vous ai coupé, continuez.

— Mmff… Il sait qu'il ne vivra pas assez longtemps pour former son fils Hamish à sa succession. Alors il cherche un successeur qui pourrait mener le clan jusqu'à ce qu'Hamish devienne laird.

— Mais cette tâche ne revient-elle pas à Dougal directement ? C'est son frère.

— Certes, mais Colum considère, à juste titre je crois, que Dougal est imprévisible, sanguin et dangereux pour l'avenir du clan. Et il se trouve qu'il y a un autre membre de la famille qui pourrait prétendre à la succession.

— Un autre membre de… ? Oh ! Vous voulez dire vous ?

— Ma mère était leur sœur. Même si je suis un Fraser, je suis aussi un Mackenzie. Avec le prix sur ma tête, Colum sait que je ne peux pas retourner à Lallybroch pour être laird comme je le devrais. Les anglais n'auraient aucun scrupule à venir m'y chercher. Mais ici, si je devenais laird, les anglais ne s'y risqueraient pas, le clan Mackenzie est trop important. Colum compte là-dessus pour me faire accepter son offre.

— Offre que Dougal voit d'un mauvais œil, j'imagine.

— Lui et une bonne moitié du clan. Si j'accepte, je suis un homme mort, sans doute assassiné dans mon sommeil ou lors d'un malheureux accident de chasse si je refuse ouvertement, Colum peut m'exiler et je suis un homme mort aussi.

— Je vois… Mais vous, que voulez-vous ? Vous souhaitez prendre la place de Colum ?

— Non, je suis laird de Lallybroch, je suis un Fraser. Je n'ai aucune légitimité pour diriger les Mackenzies. Mais ce que je pense ou veux, aucun de mes oncles ne s'en soucie.

— Mmhh… Et l'autre raison ?

Il rit doucement et lui prend la main.

— C'est à cause de vous.

— De moi ? Qu'ai-je encore fait ?

— Vous m'avez prévenu pour la cause perdue des Jacobites.

— Oui mais je ne vois pas le rapport…

— Dougal est jacobite. Pendant la collecte, il a mené sa propre levée de fonds pour aider le Prince Charles dans sa quête. Au début je n'ai rien dit, je voulais éviter de me faire remarquer et surtout de me laisser embringuer là-dedans. Mais Dougal s'est dit qu'il pouvait utiliser ce qui m'était arrivé à son avantage.

— Comment ça ?

Jamie se renfrogne.

— Ce n'est pas important. Etant sous sa protection, je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de me soumettre à son simulacre de spectacle mais en privé, je lui ai dit ce que j'en pensais. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer qu'il faisait une erreur mais j'étais énervé et j'ai fini par lui dire que la cause était perdue, que les écossais paieraient le prix fort pour cette folie. Je n'aurais pas dû, il a entendu mon avertissement comme une menace et depuis, il s'interroge sur ma loyauté. Votre arrivée n'a malheureusement rien arrangé. Il croit que vous êtes une espionne et que je vous fais passer des informations.

— C'est pour ça qu'il me fait surveiller ?

— Et qu'il me mène la vie dure. Colum a découvert que Dougal a levé de l'argent sans son assentiment avec mon « aide » et n'a pas apprécié. Je me retrouve pris entre deux feux et vous, _Sassenach_ , vous avez mis les pieds dans un panier de crabes.

— En effet, c'est ce que je comprends. Et Colum n'est pas jacobite ?

— Colum est sage. Il n'engagera son clan auprès des Stuarts que s'il pense qu'ils ont une chance. Pour l'instant, il n'a aucune garantie alors il ne se prononce pas.

— Mmhh…

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous savez, _Sassenach_ ?

— Le clan Mackenzie a participé à la bataille de Culloden. Apparemment, leur engagement a été tardif mais il a bien eu lieu. Je n'en sais pas plus.

Jamie soupire et se frotte les yeux de sa main libre. Claire imagine qu'il doit sentir l'étau se refermer sur lui : s'il dirigeait le clan, il ne le conduirait pas à la bataille mais accepter cette responsabilité pourrait provoquer une scission au sein même du clan, ce qui signifierait sa disparition tout autant que Culloden.

— Alors, que fait-on ?

Il la regarde, surpris qu'elle s'englobe dans son dilemme familial.

— Je ne sais pas encore. Nous sommes en sécurité ici, pour l'instant. Dougal ne tentera rien sous le nez de Colum, il n'est pas stupide. Et je n'ai pas perdu la confiance de Colum, même si je pense que cela risque d'arriver…

— Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? Colum ne semble pas du genre à se laisser influencer par son frère.

— Non, c'est vrai. Mais s'il n'a plus ses jambes, il a toujours ses yeux et je ne pense pas qu'il apprécie ce qu'il voit.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— Nous passons beaucoup de temps ensemble, Claire et j'ai publiquement pris position en votre faveur à votre arrivée.

— D'accord mais cela ne fait pas de nous des espions anglais !

Jamie sourit timidement.

— Non mais… Cela démontre notre ou du moins mon attachement. Et Colum ne saurait accepter que son successeur ait des liens affectifs avec l'occupant.

— Oh !

Claire rougit de l'insinuation mais presque aussitôt une pensée bien moins joyeuse la fait cesser de sourire.

— Si je comprends bien, mon arrivée met à mal votre relation tant avec Dougal qu'avec Colum ? Y a-t-il une limite aux dégâts que ma présence peut vous causer ?

Claire se sent terriblement coupable et tente de retirer sa main de celle de Jamie mais il resserre la sienne pour l'en empêcher.

— Comme je vous l'ai dit ce midi, _Sassenach_ , je suis heureux de vous avoir ici. Je ne pense pas que votre présence me cause du tort, bien au contraire, vous éclairez mes journées et jamais je ne vous reprocherai d'être venue me retrouver.

Claire laisse ses paroles réchauffer son cœur et se penche légèrement afin que son épaule s'appuie doucement sur celle de Jamie.

— Merci, Jamie. Je suis heureuse de vous avoir retrouvé…

Ils fixent en silence les flammes dans l'âtre, leurs épaules en contact, main dans la main, savourant la présence de l'autre et mettant de côté leurs difficultés. Mais comme toujours, la vie suit son cours et Claire, fatiguée, ne peut retenir un bâillement. Jamie sourit, se lève et lui souhaite bonne nuit en l'embrassant furtivement sur le front.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

Consciente du risque encouru tant pour elle que pour Jamie, Claire prend un soin particulier à ne pas dévier de sa routine et à éviter toute question qui pourrait la faire paraitre suspecte. Elle ne peut se résoudre, toutefois, à cesser de rechercher la compagnie de Jamie, seule personne du château avec qui elle puisse être elle-même.

Chacune de leur interaction comporte maintenant un contact que ce soit leurs épaules qui se frôlent lorsqu'ils s'assoient côte à côte, leurs mains qu'ils se serrent furtivement ou qu'ils posent, lui dans son dos pour la guider, elle sur son avant-bras lorsqu'elle rit d'une anecdote racontée et toujours, ce baiser furtif que Jamie dépose sur son front après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit.

Malgré la tension et la paranoïa qui l'acccompagnent partout, Claire commence à prendre ses marques dans le château et à discuter avec ses habitants. Si les femmes restent méfiantes, les commis et jeunes filles de cuisine, à l'exception de Laoghaire, semblent s'habituer à sa présence et acceptent plus facilement son aide sous le regard bienveillant de Mme Fitz. Même ses « ombres », Angus et Rupert, se font plus chaleureux et lui répondent lorsqu'elle les salue. Mais elle n'a toujours pas d'autres patients que ceux que Mme Fitz oblige à se faire soigner et cette inaction lui pèse au quotidien. Alors, lorsque la météo le permet, elle passe ses après-midis dans le potager, à respirer l'air frais et à désherber en préparation pour l'hiver.

* * *

Pour autant, même l'envie de sortir du château et de changer d'air, ne suffit pas à atténuer l'appréhension qui la saisit lorsque Dougal vient la chercher un matin pour l'emmener au village de Cranesmuir. Bien que plus à l'aise à cheval depuis les leçons d'équitation dispensées par Jamie, Claire est nerveuse et le cheval répond à son humeur par un comportement agité. En lui tendant les rênes, Jamie lui a brièvement serré les doigts pour la rassurer mais la silhouette austère de Dougal l'impressionne. Après une énième ruade de sa monture, Claire se force à relâcher la tension en respirant profondément et en comptant à rebours depuis dix. _Il faudrait vraiment que je demande sa broche à Jamie_ , se dit-elle en la visualisant pour se calmer. C'est évidemment ce moment que choisit Dougal pour lui adresser la parole, la faisant sursauter.

— Comment se passe votre installation, Mme Beauchamp ? Etant de l'Oxfordshire, je suppose que la vie des Highlands doit vous paraitre bien rude !

— Détrompez-vous, M. Mackenzie, l'Ecosse est loin d'être le pays le plus sauvage que j'ai eu l'occasion de parcourir.

— Vraiment ? Vous m'en direz tant. Et quel autre pays avez-vous visité ?

— J'ai été élevée par mon oncle, féru d'histoire et des cultures de l'Antiquité. J'ai eu la chance, enfant, de vivre dans des pays tels la Grèce, la Mésopotamie, la Perse… Je puis vous assurer qu'hormis le climat, les écossais n'ont rien à envier à la brutalité de certaines des civilisations que j'ai pu rencontrer.

— Non, en effet. Il n'y a même pas besoin d'aller si loin, la brutalité et la cruauté des soldats anglais suffisent à nous faire passer pour des enfants de chœur.

A ces mots, Claire frémit, repensant au dos de Jamie et aux yeux froids et calculateurs du capitaine Randall. Dougal, ayant remarqué son frisson, renchérit.

— Mais j'oubliais. Vous le savez déjà, bien sûr, puisque vous avez soigné Jamie après sa flagellation. Vous ai-je déjà remercié d'avoir remis mon cher neveu sur pieds ?

Il met tant d'ironie dans sa phrase que Claire ne sait comment réagir et secoue seulement la tête.

— Tout de même, quelle chance que vous ayez été dans les parages, il y a quatre ans ! Et alors que dire du mois dernier ! Sans votre intervention, Jamie aurait pu rester infirme ou pire, perdre la vie !

Claire reste silencieuse, sentant bien que Dougal n'est pas du tout en train de la complimenter mais de préparer le terrain pour ses accusations. Elle sent la colère monter en elle au ton de sa voix qui laisse entendre que Jamie infirme ou mort n'aurait pas été pour lui déplaire. Mais elle l'étouffe, le moment est mal venu pour perdre son sang-froid.

— Je suis toutefois perplexe. Quelle extraordinaire coïncidence que vous soyez là pour le sauver à chaque fois qu'il a maille à partir avec les anglais, vous ne trouvez pas ? Vous intervenez, tel un ange tombé du ciel et soignez mon neveu affaibli avec vos mots doux et mielleux.

Intérieurement, Claire sourit en repensant aux mots « doux et mielleux » qu'elle a dits à Jamie lorsqu'elle l'a soigné au campement. Elle l'a plutôt insulté et menacé de l'étrangler mais peut-être que pour Dougal, les deux approches sont équivalentes.

— Et maintenant, il vous mange dans le creux de la main, poursuit-il. Vous lui avez empoisonné l'esprit et il se retourne contre les siens au profit de ceux qui nous oppressent ! Est-ce cela que vous êtes venue chercher en Ecosse, Mme Beauchamp ?

Voyant les premières maisons apparaitre au bout du chemin, Claire décide qu'il est temps de mettre fin à cette conversation et répond vertement en fixant Dougal dans les yeux.

— Si vous pensez sincèrement que la loyauté de Jamie envers les siens est si volatile, alors vous ne le connaissez vraiment pas, malgré toutes ces années passées à ses côtés. Vous ne devriez pas douter de son honnêteté ni questionner votre confiance en lui, je n'ai jamais rencontré d'homme plus droit et intègre que votre neveu.

Puis elle tourne la tête et plante ses talons dans le flanc de l'animal pour lui faire presser le pas. En silence, Dougal la rejoint et la guide jusqu'à l'une des plus grandes constructions du village. A la servante qui leur ouvre, il demande à voir Mme Duncan et presqu'aussitôt une jeune femme apparaît. Mince, les cheveux châtains avec des yeux verts malicieux, Claire la juge à peine plus âgée qu'elle. Elle leur dédie un immense sourire.

— M. Mackenzie, quel plaisir !

Il s'incline courtoisement et la salue poliment.

— Mais que m'avez-vous apporté là ?

Elle scrute Claire sans gêne, l'étudiant de la tête aux pieds sans se départir de son sourire.

— Mme Duncan, permettez-moi de vous présenter Mme Claire Beauchamp. Mme Beauchamp est anglaise. Mon frère lui a offert la charge de guérisseur du château mais malheureusement les stocks de plantes disponibles ne répondent pas à ses attentes. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez lui apporter votre aide.

Claire a tiqué lors de sa présentation mais s'efforce de sourire à son hôte.

— Mais quelle bonne idée ! Vous avez eu raison, je m'en ferais un plaisir !

— Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vous laisse, je reviendrai ou enverrai quelqu'un vous chercher plus tard, lâche-t-il à Claire dans un grognement.

* * *

— Entrez, entrez, Claire. J'allais justement dans mon atelier préparer des potions pour Arthur, mon mari, il a des intestins désastreux. Je suis ravie de pouvoir vous rendre service et qui sait, nous pourrons peut-être échanger des recettes !

Elle virevolte sur elle-même et entraine Claire dans son sillage. Au-delà du caractère exubérant du personnage, Claire apprécie la spontanéité dont elle fait preuve et l'accueil chaleureux qu'elle lui réserve. Cela la change des réactions qui accompagnent ses interactions au château. Elle a beau se souvenir de la réflexion de Murtagh à son égard, elle ne voit pas en quoi cette jeune femme peut être considérée comme une sorcière : _pas de nez crochu, pas de verrue poilue, pas d'ongles fourchus et non, pas de chapeau pointu non plus._ En pénétrant dans l'atelier, ses yeux se mettent à pétiller devant les rangées de flacons, les bouteilles étiquetées et l'alambic trônant sur la table. _Ah, voilà une vraie herboristerie !_ Elle ne peut s'empêcher de satisfaire sa curiosité et de déchiffrer les inscriptions de tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main.

— Alors dites-moi, qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être celle dont tout le monde parle ?

— Je vous demande pardon ?

Elle se redresse surprise.

— Oh, je vous en prie, tout le village vibre à l'idée d'apercevoir la guérisseuse anglaise réfugiée à Castle Leoch. Il se raconte même que vous êtes sous la protection du jeune renard, vous auriez pu plus mal tomber !

— Le jeune renard ?

— Mmm, mmm, jeune, beau, grand, roux. Ça ne vous dit rien ?

— Oh, vous parlez de Jamie !

— Mmm, mmm, toutes les femmes des environs se pâment devant lui. Beaucoup n'hésiteraient pas à se mettre en danger si elles étaient sûres qu'il viendrait les sauver. Je ne dis pas le nombre de filtres d'amour que j'ai vendus qui lui étaient destinés. Mais dites-moi, comment avez-vous réussi à lui mettre la main dessus ?

Elle glousse tandis que Claire, gênée, se replonge dans les flacons.

— Je connais une certaine jeune fille qui pensait avoir ses faveurs mais elle déchante depuis que vous êtes arrivée.

 _Laoghaire_ , se dit Claire, amère.

— Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir ce que vous entendez par « mettre la main dessus » mais, poursuit-elle sans tenir compte du « tssk, tssk » qu'elle entend dans son dos, je connais Jamie depuis quatre ans, il est donc logique que je le connaisse mieux que les autres résidents du château.

— Bien sûr, et le fait qu'il soit de si bonne compagnie ne gâche rien, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, seriez-vous intéressée par de la racine de mauves ? réagit-elle en voyant le flacon que Claire étudie. C'est excellent pour lutter contre les flatulences ! J'en sais quelque chose. Mon pauvre Arthur…

Elle se lance dans un long monologue sur les problèmes digestifs de son mari, éloignant ainsi la conversation de la relation entre Claire et Jamie, au grand soulagement de celle-ci.

* * *

La matinée est, somme toute, agréable, les deux femmes échangeant sur les effets des différentes plantes et les méthodes de préparation des divers toniques et onguents utiles pour soigner. Geillis dispose d'un important savoir sur les plantes et leurs vertus et même si certain des usages qu'elle en fait est questionnable, Claire apprécie de pouvoir discuter boutique sans risquer le faux pas. Son humour décalé est rafraichissant, aussi, quand Geillis lui propose de partager son repas et que Dougal n'est pas revenu la chercher, c'est détendue que Claire accepte l'invitation.

Elle est toutefois rappelée à l'ordre pendant le déjeuner alors que Geillis enchaîne les questions, globalement innocentes, sur ses origines et son arrivée au château. Elle tente de répondre aussi sincèrement que possible tout en se morigénant d'avoir baissé sa garde si facilement. L'insistance de Geillis sur certaines questions commence à mettre à mal le sentiment d'amitié naissante qu'elle avait ressenti. Consciente de la position défensive que Claire finit par adopter, la jeune femme s'excuse de sa curiosité mal placée et pour dissiper le malaise, lui propose de retourner dans l'atelier compléter sa collection de simple, ce que Claire accepte, pensant retrouver un terrain neutre.

Tout en transvasant des toniques et lotions, Geillis se plaint de maux de tête et met à brûler une écorce diffusant une fragrance enivrante pour la soulager. Claire n'arrive pas à identifier l'odeur, la trouvant plutôt entêtante. Elle lui fait penser à du chanvre. Au bout d'un moment, totalement relaxée, elle ne se rend pas compte que la conversation change de sujet pour revenir sur Jamie.

— Alors comme ça, tu connais le beau Jamie depuis quatre ans ?

— Oui, je l'ai rencontré alors que je séjournais à Inverness.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— Je l'ai trouvé alors qu'il était blessé. Je l'ai ramené où je logeais et je l'ai soigné pendant dix jours. Quand il a été en état de voyager, il est reparti. Je ne pensais pas le revoir un jour.

A mesure qu'elle répond, Claire réalise qu'elle donne beaucoup d'informations à Geillis mais son cerveau fonctionne au ralenti et elle se sent bien, apaisée, en confiance.

— J'imagine ! Tu ne devais pas t'attendre à le retrouver ainsi.

— Ah ça non, pour une surprise, c'en était une ! Je pensais qu'il était rentré chez lui. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé me faire attaquer par un soldat anglais et être sauvée par un groupe de highlanders dont il faisait partie. J'en aurais pleuré…

— Vraiment ? Tu devais vraiment être émue de le revoir !

— Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à lui pendant ces quatre longues années.

— Est-ce pour ça que tu es venue en Ecosse ou as-tu une autre raison ?

Avant que Claire ne puisse répondre, des coups frappés à la porte transpercent son rêve et la voix de la servante se fait entendre, informant Geillis de l'arrivée de l'accompagnateur de Claire. Soupirant, Geillis lui répond qu'elles arrivent immédiatement puis va ouvrir la fenêtre. L'air frais sur son visage fait à Claire l'effet d'une gifle, la sortant de sa torpeur. Clignant des yeux et secouant la tête pour chasser les dernières brumes obscurcissant son esprit, elle cherche à comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. Un souvenir d'enfance remonte à la surface, lui renvoyant l'image des ouvriers archéologues, allongés sous une tente enfumée en Inde et de son oncle Lambert lui expliquant les vertus et les risques de l'opium. _Geillis m'a droguée !_ Aussi fulgurante que l'idée qui la traverse, l'envie de fuir l'envahit et elle sort de la pièce comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses.

Dès que Jamie apparaît dans son champ de vision, ses idées s'éclaircissent et son cœur rate un battement avant de se tranquilliser. Jamie est là, droit, fort et solide, elle ne risque plus rien. Lisant le soulagement sur son visage, il comprend qu'elle ne souhaite pas rester plus longtemps et répond à une question posée par Geillis qui l'a suivie dans l'entrée sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

— Je vous remercie, Mme Duncan, mais Mme Fitz a besoin de Mme Beauchamp au château, nous devons partir de suite.

Il fait un pas de côté, s'approchant de Claire pour la débarrasser de son coffret mais elle note que ce faisant, il s'éloigne de la main que Geillis a posé sur son bras. Elle lui adresse un sourire pour le remercier et se tourne vers la femme du procureur en plissant les yeux. La colère qu'elle a étouffée ce matin semble couver à la surface, prête à exploser. _Bas les pattes, il est à moi_ , a-t-elle envie de dire, mais elle se retient et préfère opter pour un hypocrite salut.

— Merci pour tout, Geillis. Ce fut une journée très instructive.

— Il faudra que nous recommencions !

— Mais certainement, ce sera avec plaisir. Au revoir Geillis.

— Mme Duncan.

Jamie incline la tête pour la saluer puis suit Claire jusqu'aux chevaux les attendant devant. Claire se force à marcher normalement malgré son désir de partir en courant. Son cerveau fonctionne à plein régime maintenant que le froid a complètement dissipé les derniers effets de la drogue. _Pourquoi Geillis m'a-t-elle interrogée ? Pour qui ? Dougal ? Colum ? Dougal sans doute. C'est lui qui me soupçonne d'espionnage. Ou alors Colum. Pour évaluer mon attachement à Jamie._ D'ailleurs, l'accès de jalousie ressenti à l'instant ne lui laisse plus aucun doute sur ses sentiments à son égard, si elle en avait encore. Jamie fronce les sourcils et se rapproche lorsqu'il réalise que ses mains tremblent en détachant les rênes. Prétextant le besoin de maintenir le cheval en place pendant qu'elle chausse l'étrier, il murmure :

— _Sassenach_ , tout va bien ?

Elle tourne la tête vers lui et capte son regard attentionné et soucieux. Comme précédemment, une vague de sérénité s'étend à tout son être à ce simple contact visuel. Elle lui fait un signe de tête indiquant qu'elle va bien, puis s'installe sur son cheval et se dirige vers la sortie du village, pressée de mettre de la distance entre elle et Geillis et de se retrouver seule avec Jamie.

* * *

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entend son cheval la rattraper et son cœur reprend enfin son rythme normal. Lorsqu'il lui demande ce qui s'est passé, elle lui raconte sa journée et lui fait part de ses craintes et incertitudes quant au commanditaire de cet interrogatoire.

— Mmff… Cette femme est malsaine. J'aurais dû vous mettre en garde, elle a la réputation d'être une sorcière.

— C'est ce que disait Murtagh. Mais elle n'en est pas une vraie, n'est-ce pas ?

— Allons _Sassenach_ , les sorcières n'existent pas. Ne me dites pas que vous y croyez.

— Vraiment ? Et je suppose que le voyage au travers des pierres et du temps n'est qu'un conte raconté au coin du feu ?

Il lui sourit.

— Touché. Mais elle n'est pas une sorcière. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, elle a utilisé des plantes aux caractéristiques connues, c'est une herboriste, voilà tout. Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que les gens croient en ses pouvoirs de sorcière et cela risque de se retourner contre elle un de ces jours. Il vaudrait mieux éviter que vous lui adressiez la parole à l'avenir, _Sassenach_ , je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez associée à elle dans l'esprit des gens, avec vos talents de guérisseuse.

— Pour l'instant, ça ne risque pas d'arriver, personne n'ose venir se faire soigner dans l'antre de la _Sassenach_ !

Elle crache presque ce mot. Jamie arrête son cheval, l'obligeant à faire de même pour lui parler.

— Je ne voulais pas vous blesser en vous appelant ainsi Claire.

— Quoi ? Non, non, je sais. Je sais que vous n'y apportez aucune connotation péjorative. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai jamais été vexée du fait que vous, vous m'appeliez ainsi.

— Tant mieux car je peux vous assurer que jamais je n'ai voulu vous faire du mal.

— Je sais Jamie. Je ne serais pas venue si j'avais eu le moindre doute.

Ils chevauchent côte à côte silencieusement puis Jamie passe devant et place sa monture face à la sienne, à la fois pour l'arrêter et pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous venue Claire ?

— Qu'est-ce que tout le monde a avec cette question aujourd'hui ! Vous savez pourquoi ! Je vous l'ai dit, pour vous prévenir !

— D'accord mais ça ne me dit pas vraiment vos intentions. Vous avez parcouru deux cents ans dans le passé pour me retrouver, ajoute-t-il en l'empêchant d'intervenir d'un geste de la main, et m'expliquer ce qui va se passer et je ne peux que vous en être reconnaissant mais…

— Mais quoi ?

Il hésite puis finit par se jeter à l'eau.

— Avez-vous l'intention de repartir après m'avoir exposé ce que vous avez découvert ? Auquel cas, je vous reconduirais moi-même aux pierres pour que vous puissiez rentrer chez vous en toute sécurité.

La terre s'est arrêtée de tourner pour Claire. De tout ce qu'il a dit depuis tout à l'heure, elle ne retient que cette dernière notion.

— Chez moi ?

Il hoche la tête.

— Alors, malgré tout, vous pensez que je n'ai pas ma place ici ?

Comme une cigarette qu'on pose sur une feuille de papier, ses mots consument son cœur, le trou s'agrandissant à chaque seconde qui passe. Il approche son cheval de façon à ce que leur genou se touche.

— Claire. Je vis dans une époque troublée, dangereuse et vous l'avez dit vous-même, une guerre va éclater avec des conséquences désastreuses. Vous avez réussi à traverser votre guerre et à y survivre, je ne pense pas que vous ayez envie d'en vivre une autre.

Elle plonge son regard dans le sien, déterminée à lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle ressent.

— Savez-vous ce qui m'a permis de survivre à cette guerre ? A avancer quand la peur me tétanisait ? A ne pas m'effondrer quand l'horreur de la situation me prenait aux tripes ?

Il fait non de la tête.

— Votre broche.

— Ma broche ?

— Elle ne m'a jamais quitté. A chaque fois que j'en ressentais le besoin, et croyez-moi il y a eu beaucoup de ces moments, je caressais votre broche et je pensais à vous, à votre courage. Je puisais ma force dans le souvenir de la vôtre, je retrouvais l'espoir en revivant les instants que nous avons partagés, votre humour et votre esprit me rendaient le sourire, vos gestes, vos étreintes ranimaient la flamme en moi.

Il reste silencieux et elle poursuit, le souffle court.

— Je suis venue parce qu'il m'était impensable de continuer à vivre ma vie sans essayer de... Sans savoir si vous…

Elle ne trouve pas la force d'aller au bout et abattue, termine dans un murmure.

— Si vous voulez que je reparte… alors je m'en irais.

Il ne dit rien pendant un long moment, continuant à la fixer de son regard profond. Ses yeux à elle l'implorent de répondre, le cœur au bord des lèvres. C'est d'une voix éraillée par l'émotion qu'il brise le silence.

— J'ai rêvé de vous tellement de fois. J'entendais votre voix, vous me guidiez au travers du brouillard vers la lumière. Je sentais vos mains, si douces, qui apaisaient les brûlures de mes blessures. Je revoyais votre visage, vos cheveux flottant au vent, vos yeux et votre sourire illuminant mes nuits. Jamais je n'ai osé espérer vous revoir, cela m'était trop douloureux. Mais je vous ai portée en moi chaque seconde de chaque heure écoulée depuis que je vous ai dit au-revoir. Jamais je n'aurais cru possible…

Ses yeux, qui s'étaient égarés, se reconcentrent sur elle et sa voix retrouve sa puissance.

— Depuis que vous êtes arrivée, je ne peux m'empêcher de vérifier que vous êtes bien là, que vous êtes bien réelle, que ce n'est pas un rêve de plus.

Claire tend la main et Jamie la saisit à mi-chemin.

— Je suis là, je suis bien réelle et je suis venue pour vous. Est-ce que vous voulez de moi ?

La question reste en suspens, Claire retenant sa respiration. Le sourire grandissant sur le visage de Jamie lui ôte rapidement toute inquiétude.

— Oh _Sassenach_ , je crois que je veux de vous depuis le moment où mon regard s'est posé sur vous. Mais êtes-vous vraiment prête à dire adieu à votre époque, à votre vie ?

— Jamie, je l'ai déjà fait. Je suis ici, avec vous, aujourd'hui.

— Parce que, _Sassenach_ , si vous m'acceptez, ce sera pour toujours, je ne vous laisserais jamais repartir.

Son cœur se gonfle de bonheur. Elle se penche doucement vers lui et juste avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent, murmure dans un souffle :

— J'y compte bien.


	12. Chapitre 11

_**Note : Bonjour à tous ! Désolée pour ce délai mais j'ai épuisé mon stock de chapitres écrits d'avance. A partir de maintenant, je publierai au fur et à mesure de mon écriture, ce qui sera bien plus long et aléatoire ! En attendant, merci pour les commentaires et les inscriptions en favorite ou follower, ça me touche beaucoup ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon été et que vous êtes d'attaque pour cette rentrée. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Dans sa jeunesse, Claire a assisté à une éruption volcanique. Sur les flancs de l'Etna, elle a senti le sol trembler sous ses pieds, entendu la terre gronder tel un orage. Elle a vu la formidable explosion du cône puis a fui devant les coulées de laves, ces rivières de feu dévalant la montagne, force tranquille inarrêtable, détruisant tout sur leur passage. C'est cette image qui lui traverse l'esprit alors que son corps entier semble s'embraser sous l'effet du baiser. La lave s'écoule dans tous ses muscles, dénouant toutes les tensions sous un feu brûlant de passion.

Jamie a lâché ses rênes pour pouvoir continuer à tenir sa main tout en glissant l'autre dans ses cheveux, son pouce caressant sa joue. Elle-même a oublié qu'elle était une piètre cavalière perchée sur un cheval et se penche davantage, cherchant à se rapprocher encore. Elle se laisse complètement aller contre lui, confiante qu'il l'a rattrapera si jamais elle devait tomber. Elle aimerait se fondre en lui, que plus aucune distance ne les sépare, que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Ses lèvres sont douces, fraîches. Elles apaisent les flammes qu'elles ont déclenchées quelques secondes plus tôt et Claire savoure ce contact comme une assoiffée trouvant enfin la source d'eau pure.

Après un moment dont elle ne saurait apprécier la durée, une minute, une heure peut-être, l'intensité de leurs baisers diminue et ils restent leur front en contact, les yeux fermés, écoutant la respiration de l'autre comme le rythme de la vie elle-même. Elle soulève ses paupières la première et remarque qu'un sourire effleure les lèvres de Jamie. Elle s'écarte légèrement provoquant l'ouverture de ses yeux et une pression réflexe de sa main dans son cou l'empêchant de s'éloigner de lui. Sans la quitter du regard, il murmure que ses rêves ne lui rendaient pas justice. Elle sourit en réponse et caresse la main qu'elle tient toujours, attisant à nouveau le feu que ce contact provoque. Ses yeux bleus dévorent son visage comme s'il vérifiait tous les détails dont il se souvenait ou qu'il aurait oubliés. Intimidée par ce qu'elle lit dans son regard, elle appuie sa joue dans sa paume et ferme ses yeux, le laissant à son exploration visuelle pendant qu'elle se concentre sur ses autres sens : ses doigts forts et rugueux sous les siens, son odeur de sueur mêlée à celle des chevaux et de la forêt, son souffle qui résonne à son oreille. Elle soupire de bien-être avec le sentiment d'être, enfin, rentrée à la maison.

— Quand j'étais enfant, murmure-t-elle les yeux toujours fermés, je rêvais d'une maison où je serais chez moi. Toute ma vie, j'ai couru après ce rêve, je voulais construire un foyer avec des objets. Mais je ne savais pas...

— Qu'est-ce que tu ne savais pas ?

— Ce n'est pas la maison qui compte. Etre chez soi, ce n'est pas avoir un toit au-dessus de sa tête et être entourée d'objets familiers.

— Non ? Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle rouvre ses yeux et les plonge dans les siens.

— L'autre. Etre chez soi, c'est trouver l'autre, celui sans qui tu n'es pas réellement complet. Celui dont le cœur bat à l'unisson du tien, comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un. Celui dont l'âme appelle et connaît la tienne. C'est comme les pièces d'un puzzle que tu assembles. Tu ne prends la mesure de l'image que lorsque le puzzle est complet. Tu es la pièce manquante à mon puzzle. Ici ou à Inverness, dans une Ecosse du XVIIIème ou du XXème siècle, peu importe, tu es mon chez moi.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un puzzle mais je comprends ce que tu dis. Lallybroch est ma maison et j'espère pouvoir y retourner un jour. Mais depuis que tu es arrivée, je sais que je pourrais être heureux n'importe où tant que tu es avec moi.

Ils se penchent pour s'embrasser à nouveau. Ce faisant, Claire, par réflexe, resserre ses jambes pour affermir sa prise et se stabiliser. Malheureusement, elle n'a pas réfléchi à l'interprétation de ce geste par sa monture qui répond docilement en s'éloignant du cheval de Jamie, manquant de la faire basculer si d'une main experte il ne l'avait redressée. D'un ton moqueur, il répond à son exclamation surprise :

— Tu cherches une autre maison ?

— Fichu canasson ! lâche-t-elle tout en tentant de lui faire faire demi-tour. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux sur les voitures de mon époque mais au moins, elles font ce que je leur demande !

Il éclate de rire et la rejoint d'une simple pression des genoux.

— Les chevaux aussi ! Il faut juste savoir leur demander. Si tu ne fais que tirer sur leur mord, tu n'arriveras à rien. Détend-toi.

Puis, d'un claquement de langue, il arrête leurs deux montures côte à côte. Il lui offre un sourire rassurant tandis qu'elle hésite entre le rire et la mortification à être incapable de maitriser son cheval. Semblant lire ses pensées, Jamie ajoute :

— Je t'apprendrai. Ce n'est pas si compliqué.

— Hum… Je pense avoir eu besoin de moins d'entraînement pour réussir à ligaturer une artère correctement.

Devant son aire perplexe, elle essaie de lui expliquer :

— Pour stopper une hémorragie, il faut pincer les deux bouts et... tu sais quoi ? Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais juste me résigner à être meilleure infirmière que cavalière.

— Je t'apprendrai, répète-t-il, tu seras bientôt une cavalière émérite. En attendant, nous devrions rentrer, il se fait tard.

— Oh mon dieu ! Tu n'as pas dit que Mme Fitz m'attendait ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai dit cela que pour nous extirper des griffes de Mme Duncan. Mme Fitz a toujours besoin de mains supplémentaires en cuisine, mais pas des tiennes en particulier. Ceci dit, je ne voudrais pas rater le dîner, pressons !

* * *

Ils reprennent la route en riant. Claire, le cœur léger, écoute Jamie lui conter quelques-unes de ses chutes mémorables. Mais lorsque les murs du château apparaissent devant eux, la réalité fait éclater la bulle de bonheur qui l'entourait. Se tournant vers lui, elle lui demande, inquiète, ce qu'ils vont faire à présent. Retrouvant son sérieux, il la rassure :

— Tout se passera bien, _Sassenach_ , ne t'inquiète pas. Nous n'allons rien changer à nos habitudes. Nous devrons juste éviter de nous embrasser dans la grande salle, ce qui va me demander beaucoup d'efforts maintenant que j'ai goûté à la douceur de tes lèvres.

Puis il lui adresse un clin d'œil complice en passant sous le porche. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à lui faire remarquer qu'il serait capable de faire de l'humour avec le diable en personne, elle voit Mme Fitz se précipiter vers eux d'un air fébrile.

— Je croyais que ce n'était qu'un prétexte !

— Et ça l'était ! Il a dû se passer quelque chose depuis mon départ. Vas-y, je m'occupe de ton cheval. Je te retrouve au dîner.

Elle le remercie d'un hochement de tête et suit Mme Fitz jusqu'à son infirmerie où l'attend une jeune fille qu'elle a déjà vu dans les cuisines. La main enrubannée dans un linge rougi par le sang, elle arbore une mine pâle oscillant entre le soulagement et l'hostilité. Claire la reconnaît, _une amie de Laoghaire_ , et se prépare à faire face à une animosité non déguisée. En affichant un air aussi bienveillant que possible, elle lui sourit et s'approche d'elle doucement.

— Bonsoir Maggie, je suis Claire.

— Je sais qui vous êtes.

Sans se laisser arrêter par le ton peu amène de la jeune fille, Claire poursuit :

— Mme Fitz m'a dit que tu t'étais entaillée la main. Tu veux bien me montrer ? Je ne ferai rien sans ton autorisation, c'est promis.

Réticente, Maggie lui tend la main et, très délicatement, Claire défait le bandage de fortune tout en posant des questions.

— Quand est-ce arrivé ?

— Il y a moins d'une heure, répond Mme Fitz.

— Le sang a commencé à coaguler, nous allons pouvoir y regarder de plus près. Comment as-tu fait ton compte ?

— Je hachais les oignons. J'ai été distraite.

— Mmff… Il a suffi que le jeune Alec traverse la cuisine pour qu'elle confonde son doigt avec un oignon ! Ah ça, tu auras réussi à lui faire impression !

— Allons Mme Fitz, n'essayez pas de me faire croire qu'aucun garçon ne vous faisait tourner la tête quand vous étiez aussi jeune, sermonne gentiment Claire pour apaiser la gêne de Maggie.

— Je ne m'en suis jamais tailladée la main, répond Mme Fitz mi-offusquée mi-amusée.

— Ça, c'est ce qu'elle voudrait nous faire croire, murmure Claire avec un sourire complice, et ce n'est la main, c'est le doigt, reprend-elle plus fort. La coupure est très profonde, j'aperçois presque l'os mais aucun tendon n'est sectionné donc tu ne perdras pas la mobilité de ton doigt. Il faut que je nettoie la plaie, ce qui sera assez douloureux mais bref puis je recoudrai les chairs, ce qui sera moins douloureux mais plus long. Si tu me laisses faire correctement, tu auras à peine une fine cicatrice que toi seule sauras voir à terme.

Elle lève les yeux vers Maggie attendant son assentiment avant de procéder. La jeune fille hésite, sans doute plus par loyauté envers Laoghaire que par crainte de Claire, mais Mme Fitz lui donne un léger coup de coude appuyé d'un regard sombre.

— Tu préfères perdre ton doigt ? Ne sois pas ridicule ma fille ! Laisse donc Claire s'occuper de toi, elle sait ce qu'elle fait !

Avec un soupir, Maggie s'installe sur le banc et pose son avant-bras sur la table. Claire se met aussitôt en mouvement, préparant sa lotion désinfectante, ses aiguilles, fils et bandages. Mme Fitz, prévoyante, avait ranimé le feu sous la marmite assurant à Claire la disponibilité d'eau bouillante pour nettoyer ses instruments.

— Très bien allons-y. Mme Fitz, vous voulez bien lui tenir le bras pour éviter qu'elle ne bouge ? Maggie, voilà ce que je vais faire...

Et pas à pas, Claire opère la jeune fille, en commentant chacun de ses faits et gestes, tant pour inculquer et amadouer que pour dédramatiser. Alors qu'elle fait le dernier nœud, Mme Fitz s'excuse et les laisse pour retourner en cuisine. Prenant une profonde respiration, Maggie rompt le silence qui s'est installé.

— Laoghaire dit que vous êtes une sorcière.

— Vraiment ! s'exclame Claire qu'à moitié surprise.

— Est-ce que… hésite Maggie devant le sourcil froncé de Claire. Est-ce que vous pourriez me préparer un filtre d'amour ? lance-t-elle d'une traite.

— Un filtre d'amour ?

Maggie hoche la tête. Claire ne s'attendait pas à cela et manque d'éclater de rire mais reprend rapidement contenance devant l'air sérieux de la jeune fille.

— Un filtre d'amour pour le jeune Alec, je présume.

Nouveau hochement de tête.

— Maggie… commence Claire mais elle s'interrompt aussitôt en voyant la jeune fille se rembrunir.

— Vous ne voulez pas ? J'en étais sûre. Laoghaire a raison. Vous êtes une sorcière cruelle ! Vous venez ici, vous prenez ce que vous voulez et vous ne donnez rien en retour !

Claire est choquée de ces accusations mais décide de ne pas se laisser démonter. L'avertissement de Jamie retentit encore à ses oreilles et il n'est pas question que les allégations de cette peste de Laoghaire ne polluent davantage le château.

— Mettons les choses au claire, jeune fille. Je ne suis pas une sorcière. Je ne te donnerai pas de filtre d'amour pour la simple et bonne raison que je serais bien incapable d'en fabriquer un, étant donné que je ne suis pas une sorcière. Je n'ai d'autres pouvoirs que mes compétences de guérisseuse, que je ne demande qu'à mettre au service des habitants de ce château. Demande-moi de soigner une fièvre, recoudre un doigt, remettre une épaule démise. Ça, je sais faire. Pour ce qui est des charmes, sorts ou envoûtements, non seulement je n'en connais aucun mais surtout je n'y crois pas !

— Mais pourtant, vous avez volé son homme, vous l'avez envoûté !

— Je n'ai volé ni envoûté personne, Laoghaire raconte n'importe quoi ! s'emporte Claire.

— Elle dit qu'avant votre arrivée, Jamie lui faisait la cour. Et c'est vrai, il a quand même pris sa place pour la punition lors de l'Assemblée.

— Elle confond compassion et amour, soupire Claire. Jamie n'a agi que par bonté et générosité ce jour-là. Il est comme ça, c'est tout.

Un silence s'installe, Claire jugeant que ce n'est pas à elle de justifier ou défendre les actions de Jamie. Pour autant, elle sent que la jeune fille reste sceptique et elle ne veut pas la laisser partir sans avoir vaincu ses doutes. Elle ralentit la pose du bandage pour leur laisser plus de temps et reprend la conversation.

— Parle-moi un peu de ce jeune Alec. Je ne suis peut-être pas une sorcière mais je suis une femme et je suis sûre que je peux quand même t'aider avec un ou deux conseils.

Maggie raconte alors ses amourettes, d'abord avec réserve puis en s'animant au fur et à mesure de la discussion. Faisant preuve d'une écoute attentive, Claire, avec le détachement clinique d'une personne extérieure, émet quelques observations qui, elle l'espère, permettront à la jeune fille de prendre du recul sur ses sentiments. Pour détendre leur interaction, elle émet quelques suggestions de comportement à adopter en présence du jeune homme et illustre son discours avec quelques exemples de situations qu'elle a elle-même vécues avant la guerre, avant Franck, en prenant bien soin de gommer toute notion du XXème siècle. Elle est récompensée de ses efforts par les éclats de rire de Maggie et lorsque celle-ci quitte l'infirmerie sur la promesse de venir faire vérifier son doigt dans quelques jours, Claire sait qu'elle a réussi à apprivoiser la jeune fille malgré son lien avec Laoghaire.

* * *

Notant qu'il reste encore un peu de temps avant le dîner, elle ouvre le coffret et range les remèdes fournis par Geillis. Elle profite de cette occupation manuelle pour réfléchir. Sa position à Castle Leoch, déjà précaire en raison de sa qualité d'anglaise, serait totalement compromise si Colum venait à apprendre les sentiments qui l'unissent à son neveu. Il la chasserait sans un seul remord. Et Claire n'est pas naïve au point de croire qu'ils pourront cacher longtemps leur relation. Si leur amour est aussi profond qu'elle le pense, ils sont voués à se trahir. Un geste, une parole, un regard suffiront à exposer leurs sentiments au grand jour. Et dans ce cas, où pourraient-ils aller ? Lallybroch n'est pas envisageable tant que Jamie est un hors-la-loi, cela mettrait sa famille en danger. Il faudrait quitter les Highlands, se réfugier dans une ville comme Edimbourg, se créer une nouvelle identité. Elle imagine que ce subterfuge serait plus facile à mettre en place au XVIIIème siècle qu'au XXème mais elle n'est pas sûre que cette tromperie convienne au sens de l'honneur de Jamie… Quelle autre solution auraient-ils ? Partir à l'étranger ? La France peut-être. Elle parle français, Jamie y a vécu et y a de la famille. Ce pourrait être un choix logique mais le spectre de la révolution et de sa guillotine, même lointain, la fait frémir. L'Italie ? L'Espagne ? Elle parle italien, connait partiellement l'histoire de ce pays. Mais est-ce vraiment possible ? Et puis, d'abord, Jamie accepterait-il l'exil pour elle ?

Tout en grognant contre la migraine qui la menace, Claire prend conscience que pour éviter de se faire chasser, il faudrait qu'elle réussisse à se faire accepter par les habitants de Castle Leoch et par son laird. Après tout, Jamie ne serait que Laird-régent, si tant est que cette fonction existe. Une épouse anglaise, si son intégration et son utilité sont reconnues, ne devrait pas être un si grand affront, si ? Le mal de crâne bien installé, Claire en arrive à la conclusion qu'elle doit continuer à essayer de se faire admettre dans le cercle très privé d'un clan écossais. Et pour cela, elle doit être à la fois irréprochable et indispensable. _Au boulot Beauchamp !_

* * *

Quand vient l'heure du dîner, malgré sa migraine, Claire se sent détendue, le chemin à suivre tracé devant elle. Elle rejoint, souriante, Jamie et Murtagh déjà attablés. Ce dernier les observe d'un œil critique alors qu'elle s'assoit, pousse son grognement habituel puis se plonge dans son repas d'un air résigné. Perplexe, Claire interroge Jamie du regard mais celui-ci se contente de hausser les épaules, un sourire en coin.

Elle leur relate fièrement se première opération en tant que guérisseuse du château et le changement d'attitude de sa patiente. Au deuxième grognement de Murtagh, Jamie sourit franchement et la félicite chaudement, comme s'il traduisait la pensée de son parrain qui se contente de secouer la tête devant son enthousiasme. Ils sont interrompus par le vieil Alec. Une jument est sur le point de mettre bas, nécessitant la présence de Jamie. N'ayant jamais assisté à pareil évènement, Claire, curieuse, décide de les accompagner malgré sa fatigue.

Ce soir-là, elle se couche euphorique, le souvenir de la douceur des lèvres de Jamie encore sur les siennes, l'image d'un poulain vacillant sur ses trop longues jambes gravée sur ses rétines.

* * *

Le lendemain, à sa grande surprise, une mère et son enfant souffrant d'un abcès buccal se présentent à l'infirmerie. Tout en nettoyant délicatement la joue du garçon, Claire découvre que la famille de Maggie habite près de chez eux et que celle-ci les a convaincus de venir se faire soigner auprès d'elle. En plus de soigner l'enfant, Claire prend le temps de s'intéresser à cette famille, enregistrant tous les détails que la femme peut lui raconter : métier, nombre, nom et âge des enfants, lien de parenté avec d'autres membres du château, etc. Comprenant que le bouche-à-oreille sera son outil le plus efficace, exactement comme Jamie lui avait dit, elle dispense ses conseils d'hygiène avec patience et écoute la mère de son patient avec compassion, réussissant même à la convaincre de lui amener son mari souffrant d'une toux chronique.

C'est le pas léger qu'elle rejoint Jamie aux écuries pour le déjeuner. Elle le trouve en grande discussion avec Murtagh et se tient à distance pour ne pas les interrompre. Elle ne sait pas s'il a senti sa présence, il semble avoir un sixième sens, ou si Murtagh l'a aperçue et l'en a informé, mais Jamie se retourne soudainement et lui fait signe d'approcher. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de répondre au sourire illuminant son visage. Lorsque Murtagh amorce le mouvement pour les quitter, Jamie lui demande de rester, voulant que Claire participe à cette conversation. Intriguée, elle s'installe près de lui et distribue la nourriture qu'elle a apportée dans son panier.

— Nous discutions de mon statut de hors-la-loi. J'ai peut-être encore une chance de faire annuler le prix sur ma tête.

— Vraiment ? Ce serait formidable !

— Un noble anglais doit venir séjourner au château la semaine prochaine. Il fait souvent affaire avec Colum et il est assez influent à la Cour. Il pourra peut-être faire quelque chose pour moi.

— C'est une occasion incroyable mais… Pardonne-moi d'être brutale comme cela, mais pourquoi te rendrait-il ce service ? Je ne pense pas que Colum appuiera ta demande si cela te permet de repartir sur Lallybroch.

— Non c'est vrai. Mais le duc de Sandringham m'aime bien. J'espère…

— Sandringham ? le coupe-t-elle.

— Oui, répond-t-il surpris. Tu le connais ?

— Jamie, tu dois te méfier de lui…

Elle jette un regard à Murtagh et hésite à continuer. Jamie pose sa main sur la sienne et la regarde d'un air entendu.

— Dis-moi ce que tu sais.

— Cet homme n'a aucune loyauté, c'est une véritable anguille. Son nom est apparu dans tous les livres que j'ai consultés mais aucun ne disait la même chose.

Elle remarque que Murtagh a haussé les sourcils mais il ne fait aucun commentaire alors elle poursuit.

— Certains le qualifiaient d'arnaqueur, hum, de voleur si tu préfères. Il fait affaire avec tous les clans mais ne s'acquittent jamais vraiment de ses dettes. Il trouve toujours une entourloupe ou quelque chose pour ne pas avoir à payer son dû. D'autres disaient qu'il profitait de son statut de noble anglais pour faire pression sur les clans ou leur faire miroiter des avantages et qu'ainsi, il obtenait ce qu'il voulait mais que ses propres faveurs étaient, sont, distribuées au compte-goutte et payées au prix fort. Il… Il mourra pendant le soulèvement. Dans certains livres, c'est un patriote qui a soutenu matériellement l'armée anglaise en offrant l'hospitalité de son domaine. D'autres émettent l'hypothèse qu'au contraire, il a participé en grande partie, jusqu'à se ruiner, au financement de la campagne de Charles Stuart. J'en ai trouvé un qui disait que le duc protégeait certains officiers anglais en fermant les yeux sur leurs agissements et exactions en échange de… faveurs… financières ou autres. Tu ne peux pas te fier à lui.

Jamie reste silencieux un instant, perdu dans ses pensées. Murtagh l'observe intensément, sans ciller, confronté pour la première fois à la possibilité qu'elle vienne réellement du futur. Elle soutient son regard un instant, le priant silencieusement de la croire ou le défiant de douter d'elle, elle ne sait pas trop.

— Peut-être que je peux au contraire utiliser ça à mon avantage...

— Comment cela ?

— Il ne serait pas bon pour le duc que ses différentes implications, que ce soit auprès des jacobites ou des soldats anglais, soient connues de l'un ou l'autre des camps…

— Jamie, tu ne pourras pas le faire chanter. Je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que je te dis.

— Le faire chanter ? Le menacer, tu veux dire ? Non… mais lui faire croire que je pourrais lui apporter le soutien des Mackenzies en cas de soulèvement…

— Non ! crie-t-elle presque, faisant sursauter les deux hommes. Tu ne dois surtout pas laisser entendre que tu es jacobite ! Jamie, c'est trop dangereux. Si cela s'ébruitait, c'est ta famille et Lallybroch qui en pâtiront !

Jamie la regarde fixement puis dit d'une voix blanche :

— Je crois qu'il est temps que tu me dises ce que tu as découvert, Claire.

Elle a la bouche sèche et ses mains se mettent à trembler. S'en apercevant, Jamie lui couvre des siennes et lui répète plus doucement :

— Dis-moi ce que tu sais.

Elle ferme les yeux, ne supportant pas de le regarder pour lui annoncer ses mauvaises nouvelles. Elle soupire, compte à rebours depuis dix puis débute son histoire.

— Après la guerre, je suis retournée à Inverness. J'ai demandé au révérend de m'aider à te chercher dans les livres. Je voulais savoir si tu avais réussi à rentrer et ce que tu étais devenu. Je n'ai trouvé aucune mention des Frasers de Broch Tuarach. Et puis je me suis mise en quête de Lallybroch et je m'y suis rendue. J'ai trouvé ta tombe, dans le petit cimetière situé en haut du sentier. Tu es enterré aux côtés de tes parents et de ton frère. Ta stèle était quasiment illisible mais j'ai déchiffré la date : 1746. C'est l'année de la défaite des jacobites.

Elle s'interrompt le temps de reprendre son souffle.

— J'ai découvert que le domaine avait été saisi par la Couronne puis revendu à un noble anglais en 1748. C'est ce qui arrivait, arrivera, aux biens des traîtres jacobites. L'armée les saisit puis les détruit ou les vend. Les familles sont chassées ou emprisonnées. Je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver la trace de Jenny, je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé mais… Jamie… Tout est arrivé, arrivera, parce que d'une manière ou d'autre autre, toi ou ton père avez été reconnus comme jacobites.

Elle se tait et relève le regard pour découvrir les deux hommes, blêmes, figés tels des statues. Jamie déglutit et serre ses mains à lui faire mal mais elle ne dit rien.

— Mon père est mort, il y a quatre ans... Donc c'est moi… Ce sera ma faute si Lallybroch tombe aux mains des anglais.

Elle secoue la tête en signe de dénégation et sent les larmes couler sur ses joues.

— Non. Plus maintenant. Tu es prévenu. Tu peux sauver Lallybroch. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Pour t'éviter de mourir et de perdre le domaine. Il faut que tu m'écoutes, Jamie. Tu dois te tenir le plus loin possible du soulèvement. Reste neutre, ne prends pas parti.

— Tu sais bien que le moment venu, ce sera impossible, dit-il résigné. Ne pas combattre équivaudra à me déclarer pour les anglais.

Il laisse passer un moment et poursuit doucement :

— Je ne pense pas être capable de choisir ce camp.

— Même pour le bien de ta famille ? Regarde ce que fait Colum ! Il fait passer l'avenir du clan avant ses propres convictions, c'est toi qui l'as dit.

— Et toi, tu m'as dit que le clan Mackenzie participerait à la bataille de Culloden !

— C'est vrai, admet-elle à contrecœur, mais ils se sont déclarés tardivement… Ils auraient pu passer au travers.

— Mais à quel prix, _Sassenach_ ? Tes livres les auraient sans doute reconnus comme vendus aux anglais. Et les écossais sont rancuniers, ils ont la mémoire longue. Les autres clans ne leur auraient sans doute pas pardonné cette « neutralité ».

— Mais c'est là que tu te trompes Jamie. Il n'y a plus de clans après Culloden. Cette question ne se posera même pas !

Il lui sourit avec indulgence.

— Tu connais mal les écossais, _Sassenach_ ! Les clans ne disparaitront jamais. Notre appartenance est bien trop profondément ancrée ici, dit-il en se tapant la poitrine avec le poing, pour que les anglais puissent nous l'enlever.

Il laisse passer un moment et reprend doucement.

— De toute façon, Lallybroch est condamné même si je ne participe pas au soulèvement. Je suis un hors-la-loi recherché par la Couronne pour le meurtre d'un de ses soldats. Même si je ne me bats pas pour Charles Stuart et que je reste neutre comme tu dis, les anglais utiliseront cette accusation pour nous prendre le domaine. Ils ne feront aucune distinction… Seigneur, maudit soit ce Randall et le jour où il est venu chez moi !

Dans un geste de colère, Jamie se lève et fait les cent pas, serrant et desserrant les poings, donnant des coups de pied rageurs dans les ballots de paille à chaque passage. Claire reste prostrée, ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle a l'impression de se débattre dans des sables mouvants : elle n'a d'autres solutions que de s'enfoncer doucement, inexorablement… C'est finalement Murtagh, d'habitude taciturne et silencieux, qui fait entendre la voix de la raison.

— A chaque jour suffit sa peine. Si ce que vous dites est vrai, le soulèvement ne commencera pas avant deux ans. Nous nous occuperons de ce problème le moment venu. Pour l'instant, le plus important est de faire annuler le prix sur ta tête. Nous devons nous concentrer là-dessus. Et elle a raison Jamie, tu ne dois pas laisser entendre à qui que ce soit que tu es jacobite. Ton oncle t'a déjà fait assez de tort en t'exhibant pendant la collecte. Pas besoin d'en rajouter. Pour en revenir au duc, je crois que nous pourrions utiliser l'autre aspect dont Mme Beauchamp a parlé. Sandringham préfèrera t'aider plutôt que de risquer qu'un des officiers anglais qu'il protège ne soit mis en cause et lui avec. Tu devrais essayer cette approche. C'est moins risqué à long terme.

Jamie interrompt ses allées et venues et s'accroupit près de son parrain.

— Que proposes-tu ?

— Tu demandes à Ned d'établir une plainte à l'encontre du capitaine pour ce qu'il t'a fait subir, et je ne parle pas du fouet, et tu informes Sandringham de ta démarche. S'il est aussi malin que Mme Beauchamp le dit, il comprendra immédiatement qu'il n'a pas intérêt à ce que ta plainte aboutisse. Il cherchera soit à t'en dissuader, soit à s'en charger lui-même pour l'enterrer. A toi d'être plus malin que lui pour obtenir ce dont tu as besoin.

— Tu as raison. Ça pourrait marcher. Il faudra le manœuvrer intelligemment pour lui donner l'impression qu'il a plus à gagner que moi dans cette histoire mais c'est un coup à tenter et cela n'aura aucune conséquence s'il échoue.

Claire est restée silencieuse durant cet échange, reprenant difficilement pied dans le temps présent. Son esprit revient sans cesse à la découverte de la stèle, à la douleur qu'elle a ressentie et à l'espoir qu'elle nourrissait en venant ici de changer le cours des choses et de sauver Jamie, sa sœur, Lallybroch. Elle a la sensation que le rouleau-compresseur de l'Histoire vient d'écraser cet espoir et son cœur avec. Elle ne voit plus ni Jamie, ni Murtagh, ni les écuries, elle ne voit plus que le manoir délabré de Lallybroch, le sentier broussailleux qui monte au cimetière, les pierres tombales penchées, fissurées…

— _Sassenach_ ? Claire ! Claire !

Son regard accroche le visage inquiet de Jamie, elle fronce le front et se concentre sur le bleu de ses yeux pour essayer de retrouver son calme.

— Tout va bien, _Sassenach_ ?

— J'ai peur Jamie, ne peut-elle se retenir de murmurer.

Elle ne remarque pas l'échange de regard entre Jamie et son parrain, ni le départ de ce dernier sans bruit. Elle ne remarque que la chaleur du corps de Jamie lorsqu'il la serre contre lui.

— Tu trembles, _Sassenach_. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

— Tu ne peux pas mourir, tu ne peux pas mourir, répète-t-elle si bas qu'elle n'est pas sûre qu'il puisse l'entendre.

— Je ne mourrai pas, Claire. Regarde-moi. Je ne mourrai pas. Tu es ici, avec moi. J'ai plus de raisons de vivre que n'importe quel homme sur Terre. Et j'ai bien l'intention de profiter d'une longue vie à tes côtés. Nous mourrons vieux et édentés, au chaud, dans un lit que nous aurons partagé de nombreuses années, entourés de nos enfants et petits-enfants.

— Tu me le promets ? questionne-t-elle la voix chevrotante, cherchant son regard.

— Je te promets de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que nous ayons cette vie rêvée. Et faire annuler le prix sur ma tête serait un bon début. Nous pourrons nous installer à Lallybroch. Tu seras Lady Broch Tuarach.

— Lady Broch Tuarach?

— Ma Lady Broch Tuarach.

— On sauvera Lallybroch ?

— Nous trouverons une solution. Je ne laisserai pas mon héritage, ce qui revient de droit à ma famille, se perdre dans les mains des anglais. Ne t'inquiète pas _Sassenach_ , nous aurons tout le temps de trouver comment passer au travers du soulèvement. Ensemble, nous trouverons.

Elle se laisse bercer par son ton rassurant, son assurance qu'ensemble, ils pourront déjouer les pièges de l'Histoire. Le tumulte de son esprit s'apaise et elle entend à nouveau les battements du cœur de Jamie sous son oreille. Elle ferme ses yeux et se concentre sur ce son qui résonne dans son corps. Jamie réajuste sa position et entraîne Claire sur ses genoux sans la lâcher.

— Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

— Ce n'est rien _Sassenach_. Je dois t'avouer que je suis plutôt admiratif que tu réagisses si bien à mon époque. Quand j'ai traversé les pierres, je n'aurais jamais survécu si j'avais été confronté à tout ce que tu as vécu depuis ton arrivée.

— Tu ne savais pas ce qu'il t'arrivait. Moi, je me suis préparée, je savais où j'allais et j'espérais bien te trouver. Je ne suis pas seule et ça change tout.

— Je ne l'ai jamais été non plus. Seul, précise-t-il. Grâce à toi.

— Tu crois vraiment que nous arriverons à changer le passé ? Je veux dire le futur. Oh que c'est compliqué.

Il rit de sa confusion.

— Je ne sais pas mais tu es là aujourd'hui. Rien que ta présence modifie le passé que tu as découvert. Notre futur est donc forcément différent.

— Ça t'amuse d'essayer de me mélanger encore plus.

Il rit franchement.

— Tu aurais dû voir la tête de Murtagh le soir où je lui ai raconté d'où tu venais et comment je t'avais rencontré ! Je crois qu'il ne savait plus la signification des mots « passé » et « futur ». En parlant de ça, tiens.

Il la pousse un peu pour accéder à son _sporran_ et en sort sa broche qu'il lui tend.

— Elle a autant de valeur pour toi que pour moi maintenant et je crois que tu en as plus besoin en ce moment.

— Merci Jamie. Tu es sûr ?

— Certain. Mais fais attention à ce que personne ne la voit sur toi ou dans tes affaires.

— Je ferais bien de retourner au château. Angus va finir par se demander ce que je fais et venir vérifier.

— Murtagh fait le guet, il nous signalera si quelqu'un vient.

— Vraiment ? Tu veux dire qu'il approuve notre relation ?

— Il t'aime bien, tu sais. Je t'assure, ajoute-t-il devant son air incrédule. Je crois que le fait que tu me sauves la vie deux fois a joué en ta faveur. A moins que ce ne soit ta collection de jurons qu'il apprécie.

Le coup de coude qu'elle place dans son estomac interrompt son rire.

— Si tu as fini de rire à mes dépens, tu pourrais peut-être me donner un nouveau cours d'équitation.

Au sourire qui se dessine sur ses lèvres, elle grogne en se relevant.

— Tu as raison, mauvaise idée. Ce serait te fournir une occasion supplémentaire de te moquer de moi.

— Allez viens, _Sassenach_ , Douceur est sellée. Allons faire de toi une amazone !


End file.
